Quand Palutena s'ennuie
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Parfois, Palutena s'ennuyait. Du coup, elle allait chercher des occupations. Cela tombait bien, les Smasheurs correspondaient parfaitement à d'intéressantes occupations, aussi drôles qu'étranges. Et elle s'en amusait grandement.
1. Une soirée animée

**Cela doit faire environ un mois que j'ai retrouvé un des jeux favoris de mon enfance, Super Smash Bros, mais cette fois sur 3DS et, en y rejouant, j'avoue que ça m'avait manqué ! Du coup, évidemment, j'ai voulu en faire une fanfiction... Je ne sais pas si cela sera un One-Shot unique ou un petit recueil mais en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je trouve que SSB est un super support pour les fanfictions à cause de sa grande variété de personnages. En plus ça m'a fait découvrir Fire Emblem, donc j'apprécie d'autant plus ce jeu ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède vraiment pas Super Smash Bros, mais ça serait drôle.**

* * *

 **Personnages : Palutena, Link, Lucina, Robin, Zelda. Et Samus qui fait un mouvement de la tête.**

 **Résumé : Palutena avait du mal à dormir. Donc elle est allée s'occuper et, par chance, elle a croisé Link et Lucina.**

 ** _Une soirée animée_**

Palutena s'ennuyait. Elle s'ennuyait beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup.

La prochaine fois, elle fera attention à ne pas faire atterrir Pit dans un gouffre quelques secondes avant qu'il ne puisse plus voler avec ses ailes. La prochaine fois, elle surveillera mieux le temps restant avant que Pit ne puisse plus voler. La prochaine fois, Pit ne sera pas coincé dans un gouffre pendant des heures tandis que Palutena s'ennuie.

Mais en attendant, Pit n'était pas là et Pit Maléfique (qu'elle appelait « affectueusement » Tip, ce qui insupportait hautement l'ange démoniaque) était actuellement introuvable, enfin comme d'habitude il devait être parti se cacher quelque part. Étrangement, il faisait son maximum pour éviter Palutena et Pit depuis leur arrivé au manoir pour participer à la quatrième édition de Super Smash Brothers – ce qui attristait beaucoup le capitaine de sa garde, qui pensait profiter de la présence de son jumeau maléfique pour passer plus de temps avec lui. C'était tout de même à se demander pourquoi Tip ne faisait pas parler de lui : il était – même si cela ne se remarquait pas à première vue – assez timide mais connaissait bien Palutena et Pit. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas finir dans un gouffre lui aussi ?

Enfin bref, tout cela pour expliquer que Palutena s'ennuyait. De plus, elle n'était même pas dans son univers, où elle aurait pu – en étant vraiment désespérée – aller passer du temps avec Viridi, quitte à supporter les moqueries à outrances de la déesse de la nature. Actuellement, installée dans sa chambre vers les alentours de minuits – les insomnies étaient vraiment une grande fatalité, et très agaçants – il était certain qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même pour trouver une occupation.

Et les occupations ne manquaient pas dans les environs ! Après tout, même à une heure tardive, il devient bien y avoir quelques Smasheurs (est-ce que cela se disait au moins ? Bah, probablement pas, mais pas grave : elle était une déesse, elle pouvait se permettre d'inventer des mots quand même !) en train d'errer, non ?

Faisant confiance à son instinct (de Déesse de la Lumière... donc son instinct devait être fiable), Palutena décida de quitter sa chambre pour s'occuper l'esprit au lieu de perdre son temps à somnoler sans parvenir à s'endormir. Elle s'engagea donc dans les longs couloirs du manoir des invités du Super Smash Brothers Tournament – qui n'était nullement le nom officiel – à la recherche d'une personne digne d'intérêt. Après tout, si elle croisait quelqu'un comme Browser ou Ganondorf – c'est-à-dire ennuyeux à souhait car ne parlant que de conquête du monde et, parfois, vengeance – ou Snake – qui continuait de venir sans raison au tournoi sans y être invité juste pour se plaindre qu'il était vieux –, elle ressentirait, en leur présence, les mêmes effets qu'un somnifère. Par contre, si elle croyait d'autres comme Lucina ou Link, il y avait moyen de s'amuser... Peut-être même Samus, qui sait ? Parce que qui disait Samus, disais, non loin, Zelda. Voir Peach, éventuellement. Oh, si une de ces personnes était encore réveillée, la soirée s'annonçait intéressante !

« Bonsoir, Déesse Palutena !

— Dame Palutena. »

Tiens, quand on parlait du loup, voilà Link et Lucina. Comme toujours, le Héros du Temps aux longues oreilles se contentait de la saluer poliment en hochant légèrement la tête tandis que la princesse guerrière la saluait avec bien plus d'entrain, ce que Palutena savait assez rare pour le souligner. Enfin, surtout, on lui avait dit que Lucina n'était pas une personne des plus abordables mais, à chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient, la déesse de la lumière trouvait la princesse guerrière bien plus aimable que ce que les rumeurs prétendaient.

« Bonsoir vous deux ! déclara simplement Palutena – elle était une déesse, pas besoin pour elle de faire dans les formules de politesses. Que faites-vous donc ici à une telle heure ?

— Je m'en vais chercher la Princesse Zelda.

— J'évite sa Majesté le Héros-Roi Marth. »

Ah oui, elle avait presque oublié les soucis existentiels de Link et Lucina, entre un qui s'inquiétait à mort pour sa princesse au point de la suivre dans tous ses déplacements et une qui tentait par tous les moyens, sans que personne ne sache vraiment pourquoi, à éviter son ancêtre de plus de 2 000 ans – ce qui était d'autant plus étrange qu'on l'entendait souvent glorifier les mérites du Héros-Roi. Ce qui n'était pas facile puisqu'ils venaient du même monde et donc ne se trouvaient pas dans des dortoirs trop éloignés. Les gens d'Ylisse étaient bien étranges, fallait-il croire.

Mais ceux du Royaume d'Hyrule n'étaient pas mieux. Il suffisait de voir Link. Pourquoi un tel habit ? Et pourquoi crier à chaque fois qu'il donnait un coup d'épée ou qu'il cassait des pots ? Et pourquoi frapper dans des pots, en premier lieu ? Franchement, ce garçon était bien étrange. Finalement, le monde d'où elle, Pit et Tip venaient n'était pas si étrange – enfin, en excluant Viridi et les étranges lieutenants de Médusa.

« Et vous, Déesse Palutena, que faites-vous donc ? demanda Lucina.

— Oh, rien de particulier. Je m'ennuyais et j'ai donc décidé d'aller m'occuper l'esprit ailleurs que dans ma chambre.

—Il semblerait que vous ayez un programme déjà bien chargé et je suis certain que vous n'aurez nullement besoin de notre aide donc, dans ce cas... amusez-vous bien et bonne soirée ! » déclara Link.

Il se tourna brusquement, prêt à partir à toute allure. Et c'est ce qu'il aurait pu faire, si Lucina ne le retenait par le col de sa tunique.

« Arg, laissez-moi partir ! s'exclama Link. Je dois m'assurer que Zelda va bien ! Si j'apprends que ce maudit robot est avec elle, je dois le faire partir au plus vite !

— Vous parlez de Samus Aran ? devina Palutena, ce à quoi Lucina confirma par un hochement de tête.

— Oui, pour une raison forte étrange, Sir Link s'inquiète sans cesse de savoir si Samus Aran côtoie la Princesse Zelda...

— Il est dangereux, c'est pour ça ! s'exclama Link.

— Parce qu'il a perdu contre lui lors du premier tournoi, termina Lucina.

— Je n'ai pas...

— Oh, cette fameuse finale pour laquelle il est toujours considéré comme numéro deux et éternel mauvais perdant ? ajouta Palutena.

— Pourquoi tout le monde est au courant de ça... ? marmonna le Héros du Temps.

— Et qu'il a boudé pendant de nombreuses semaines après ?

— Bon, ça va ! Cela suffit ! interrompu Link en se retournant vers les deux femmes. D'accord, on a compris !

— Est-ce moi ou il rougit ? »

Link serra les poings et leva la tête vers le plafond, suppliant les déesses de lui venir en aide. Mais comme elles semblaient bien aimer se moquer de lui – ce dont il avait l'habitude, à force, il décida de se sortir de cette situation gênante tout seul, ne désirant pas rester ici plus longtemps pendant qu'il entendait Lucina et Palutena discuter de son humiliante défaite face à Samus Aran.

« S'il-vous-plait...

— Oh, comment je suis au courant ? C'est Pit qui me l'a raconté, en plus des quelques informations données par Zelda. Comme il participait déjà au tournoi précédent et qu'il connait bien les participants du premier tournoi, il a su dans les détails ce qui est arrivé. Et lui qui admirait beaucoup Link pour ses exploits, il est devenu bien plus impressionné par Samus Aran.

— Dame Palutena, Lucina... ?

— Bon, après, il est devenu très effrayé à l'idée d'affronter Samus Aran lors d'un combat

— Pourriez-vous m'écouter ?

— Mais toi, Lucina, comment as-tu appris cela ?

— ...

— Oh, ce fut messire Fox qui me l'a raconté. Il était très amusé de ce récit. D'après ce que m'a dit messire Falco, il apprécie grandement reparler de cet instant mémorable.

— PAR FARORE, TAISEZ-VOUS ! »

Immédiatement, Lucina et Palutena s'arrêtèrent dans leur conversation et se tournèrent vers Link qui, soudainement très conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire, se racla la gorge, gêné. Zelda le tuerait si elle apprenait qu'il parlait d'une telle manière... Bon, elle ne le tuerait pas mais il était certain que ses oreilles souffriraient pendant de nombreuses heures.

« Y aurait-il un problème, Link ? demanda Palutena d'une douce voix – ce qui ne faisait qu'effrayer d'autant plus le guerrier qui, après une rapide réflexion, se disait qu'il ne désirait pas s'attirer les foudres d'une déesse.

— Euh... Euh, n-non, bégaya Link. C-continuez de discuter en paix. Je... Je crois que je vais y aller ! »

En fait, finalement cette conversation entre Palutena et Lucina avait un intérêt : il pouvait partir chercher Zelda en paix ! Enfin, si elles retournaient parler de ses... exploits durant la finale du premier tournoi. Qu'importe combien ces faits faisaient mal à son égo blessé, il acceptait ce petit sacrifice si cela lui permettait de sauver Zelda des griffes de cette brute de robot.

Mais, alors qu'il observait furtivement Lucina et Palutena en train de reprendre leur discussion et qu'il se détournait discrètement pour partir sans être remarqué, un cri se fit entendre :

« LINK ! »

Le sang de Link se glaça. Il reconnaissait cette voix. Et, derrière Samus Aran et Zelda, c'était une des personnes qui l'effrayaient le plus dans ce monde.

« M-Mère ? Que faites-vous là ? »

Link retient sa respiration. Il avait peut-être encore une chance de s'en sortir, si seulement sa tortionnaire ne faisait plus attention à lui et qu'il parvenait, doucement et sûrement, à disparaitre à l'angle du couloir.

« LINK, JE TE VOIS ! Tu n'as pas intérêt de tenter de t'éclipser en douce ! »

Le Héros du Temps déglutit bruyamment. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire, il allait devoir faire face à l'un de ses plus grands cauchemars, un être si cruel que même Ganondorf en pâlirait d'horreur et le jalouserait. Alors, tel le brave héros qu'il était, il fit face à son destin et se tourna. Pour se retrouver nez à nez à Robin.

Franchement, il ne comprendrait jamais comment cette femme effrayante pouvait être la mère de Lucina. Un jour, il avait fait l'erreur de le demander à Robin en personne. Non seulement, depuis ce jour il s'était attiré les foudres de la tacticien, mais, de plus, Peach s'en était mêlée – ce qui évidemment lui avait attiré encore plus de problèmes avec les autres femmes du tournoi qui trouvaient son comportement honteux – et lui avait fait la morale, comme quoi : « cela ne se fait pas de demander son âge à une dame ! ». Mais non seulement il ne voulait pas insinuer que Robin était une vieille personne – oui, ses cheveux étaient blancs, mais il n'était pas bête au point de croire que cela signifiait qu'elle était vieille – mais, de plus, son intention était « noble ». Il voulait vraiment savoir comment il était possible que Robin, qui paraissait jeune – et non pas vieille ! – ait déjà eu une fille qui n'était pas en bas âge. En fait, bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais demandé, Link se doutait que Lucina devait être non loin de son âge, peut-être un peu moins que la vingtaine.

Enfin, toute cette mésaventure l'avait conduit à se méfier le plus possible de Robin et son courroux. Mais, malheureusement, comme il côtoyait assez Lucina car ils étaient tous deux des épéistes aguerris, cela était difficile pour lui de ne pas s'attirer des ennuis. Il pourrait presque jurer que cette femme était plus effrayante que Samus. _Presque_. Personne n'était pire que Samus Aran.

« Qu'est-... qu'est-ce qu-qui vous amène, ma-madame ? demanda innocemment Link, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se mettait à bégayer.

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici, _Link_ , répondit la tacticienne d'un ton sec et accusateur.

— Je... Je ne vois vraiment p-pas de quoi vous-vous parlez.

— En es-tu sûr ? Es-tu en train de me dire que tu n'es pas celui qui vient de crier sur ma fille ?»

Link grimaça. Il savait très bien qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas de cette manière alors il usa de sa dernière méthode pour se sortir de cette situation : il se tut. Généralement, lorsqu'il ne disait rien, les gens se désintéressaient de lui. Un peu comme Samus, sauf que contrairement au robot, Link ne faisait pas peur aux gens. Actuellement, il ignorait si cela était plus un avantage qu'un inconvénient.

« Eh bien, Link ? Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ?

— ...

— Tu n'as rien à dire pour ta défense ? »

Bien, cette technique ne l'aidait absolument pas. Au contraire, elle ne semblait que lui nuire. Il opta pour une nouvelle solution et jeta un regard désemparé à Lucina. Ils étaient amis – enfin, ils s'appréciaient au moins – et sachant qu'elle était la seule capable de résonner sa mère, elle saurait, en honneur en leur amitié – ou du fait qu'ils s'entrainent ensemble puisqu'ils étaient tous deux épéistes – empêcher Robin de commettre un meurtre, non ? De plus Lucina n'était pas une mauvaise personne, elle ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un être maltraité sans raison. Oui, Lucina était son dernier espoir maintenant. Il suffisait qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire à travers son regard désespéré et...

Et qu'elle arrête d'avoir toute son attention concentrée sur une discussion avec Palutena, qui semble se moquer royalement de ce qui se passait à côté... Et qu'importe combien le guerrier vêtu de vert tentait d'attirer son attention, Lucina restait concentrer sur son interlocutrice. En fait elle paraissait même tenter de son mieux de rester concentrer, sans que Link ne sache ce qui la déconcentrait. Mais elle semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. Comme si elle était... nerveuse ? Venant de Lucina, c'était étrange...

En tout cas, maintenant que Lucina ne pouvait le sortir de cette situation, il en était certain : il allait mourir. Peut-être Zelda allait-elle le regretter ? Probablement – enfin, il espérait tout du moins. Peut-être Hyrule allait le pleurer ? Mouais, pas certain par contre...

Oh, mais par Farore, la voilà sa solution ! Enfin, si parvenait à bien user de son éloquence légendaire.

C'est-à-dire que ce n'était pas encore sûr qu'il échappe à la mort.

Voyant que Robin était déjà en train de feuilleter un de ses bouquins remplis de sorts, sans doute à la recherche d'un sort pour le carboniser sur place, il devait se dépêcher.

« Euh... J-je...

— Tu ? »

Link déglutit. C'était maintenant, ou jamais.

« JedoisallersauverlaprincesseZeldacarjesuislehérosdutempsdoncjedoispartiraurevoir ! »

Après avoir dit cela dans un seul souffle, Link tourna précipitamment les talons et en alla en courant, laissant derrière lui trois femmes perplexes.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda Palutena.

— Aucune idée, répondit Robin en fermant son livre, haussant les épaules. Je crois qu'il a parlé de Zelda et de héros de temps mais je n'en suis pas certaine.

— Vous... Vous n'allez pas le poursuivre, mère ? questionna prudemment Lucina.

— Oh, je ne voudrais pas le déranger dans ses devoirs de sauveur. Nous reprendrons cette conversation la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons. »

Il n'était pas sûr que cette scène fut une ''conversation'' ou même que Link ne fasse pas tout son possible pour éviter Robin les jours qui suivront mais la tacticienne ne paraissait pas s'en inquiéter et, se tournant vers Palutena et Lucina, sourit.

« Bien, où nous rendons-nous ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent, après s'être quelque peu perdu l'espace d'un instant, dans l'une des tavernes des environs très fréquentée par les Smasheurs qui s'avaient rien à faire la nuit quand ils ne dormaient pas. Et apparemment, il y avait pas mal de monde. Notamment entre Fox – que Falco tentait vainement de retenir – qui tentait d'aller tabasser le Captain Falcon qui devait encore être provocant – Lucina se rappelait toujours du croche pied que l'homme avait fait à son père lorsque celui-ci était venu ici – ou alors Samus et Zelda qui étaient assis dans un coin.

« Maudit robot, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'approcher de la princesse Zelda si tu ne voulais pas subir ma colère, moi le héros du temps, élu de Farore, sauveur d'Hyrule ! »

Ha, et il y avait Link qui pointait son épée sur Samus. Mais le célèbre Smasheurs en armure se concentrait de garder les bras croisés en ignorant complètement le héros du temps. Quand à Zelda, elle paraissait lasser.

« Link, je croyais que nous en avions déjà parlé. Tu ne peux pas menacer Samus comme bon de chante. Je suis parfaitement en sécurité avec Samus.

— Mais Zelda, ce robot est dangereux ! Et si je ne suis pas là pour vous protéger alors...

— Alors je me défendrais toute seule. Je ne suis pas une princesse en détresse Link. »

Comme pour enfoncer le clou, Samus appuya les propos de Zelda d'un hochement de tête. Sa première réaction depuis que Link lui parlait – enfin, le menaçait.

« Mais, Zelda...

— Ha, Link ! Tu tombes bien. »

L'ancien Kokiri frissonna et, lentement, se retourna. Et remarqua finalement Robin, qui lui souriant en ouvrant son livre.

« Oh, Robin, Palutena et Lucina ! s'exclama Zelda. Venez donc nous rejoindre. Que faites-vous ici ? »

Avec Zelda et Samus qui s'étaient totalement désintéressés de lui – enfin, à supposer que Samus l'écoutait en premier lieu... – et que Lucina et Palutena passaient devant lui sans même le remarquer, Link se retrouvait seul contre Robin. Il n'avait que deux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui : soit se battre héroïquement et protéger sa princesse – oui, il fallait obligatoirement il protège Zelda lorsqu'il se battait, même si celle-ci n'était absolument pas en danger – ou alors...

Parfois, un héros devait savoir abandonner.

Rapidement, il attrapa l'ocarina bleu qui ne quittait jamais sa tunique et se mit à jouer quelques notes. Au bout de quelques secondes, une lumière l'enveloppa et Link disparu, au plus grand étonnement de son entourage.

« Comment a-t-il fait cela ? se demanda Robin. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle sorcellerie...

— Il s'agit du chant du temps, expliqua calmement Zelda – la seule qui ne fut pas rendue perplexe par la disparition du héros du temps. Grâce à l'Ocarina du Temps, lorsqu'il Link joue une mélodie précise avec, il peut se téléporter à l'endroit de son choix. En l'occurrence, il s'est servi du Chant du Temps, qui lui permet de retourner au Temple du Temps à Hyrule.

— Comment savez-vous cela ? s'étonna Lucina.

— À force de les entendre, je reconnais toutes ces mélodies par cœur. Link aime bien les jouer. Notamment avec le chant d'Epona – une mélodie apprise pour dompter son cheval – ainsi qu'une berceuse de mon enfance. De plus, le Temple du Temps est l'endroit le plus accueillant s'il désire rester seul. Sinon ce ne sont que des Temples remplis de monstres ou alors peu accueillants.

— Cela veut-il donc dire qu'il est retourné dans votre monde ? en déduisit Palutena.

— Je l'ignore, avoua le sage. Cela m'étonnerait que les pouvoirs de l'Ocarina du Temps puissent agir dans ce monde, mais ils doivent au moins lui permettre de s'être téléporté ailleurs.

— Cela ne parait pas beaucoup vous inquiéter.

— Link est un grand garçon. Il saura se débrouiller. »

Au pire, il était perdu quelque part. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait causer la perte du héros du temps, quand même. Et puis, au moins avec son absence, Zelda pouvait discuter tranquillement avec Samus. Donc il semblerait que ses prières aient été entendues par Nayru.

* * *

 **Le croche pied du Captain Falcon à Chrom est une référence à un des nombreux fanart hilarants de Super Smash Bros concernant eh bien... que Chrom ne soit qu'un trophée pendant que Lucina et Robin participent au tournoi. Franchement, ces fanart sont géniaux. C'est pas grave Chrom, ne le prend pas trop à cœur, on t'aime quand même. Mais on préfère Lucina et Robin, apparemment.**


	2. Rencontrer le Héros-Roi

**J'ai toujours appréhendé la rencontre entre Lucina et Marth et à chaque fois que j'ai pu la voir (que cela soit dans des fanfictions ou des dialogues de soutien dans Fire Emblem Warriors) je l'ai adoré. Du coup, je me suis dit que cela serait drôle d'essayer.**

 **Disclaimer : Non, je ne possède toujours pas Super Smash Bros, sinon il y aurait probablement plus de scénario. Quoi que le fait qu'il en ait peu est aussi un avantage...**

* * *

 **Personnages : Marth (le Héros-Roi, c'est important de préciser), Lucina, Palutena, Link, Robin. Ha, et il y avait Shulk qui devait faire une brève apparition mais finalement non, tant pis. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, Shulk, ne t'en fais pas pour ça !**

 **Résumé : Certains (c'est-à-dire Palutena et Link) se sont toujours étonnés de la détermination de Lucina pour éviter Marth, alors qu'elle lui voue une grande admiration. Grâce à l'aide de Robin, non seulement ils en découvrent la raison, mais ils décident d'aider Lucina avec son problème. Comme de vrais amis voyons...**

 ** _Rencontrer le Héros-Roi_**

À force de côtoyer Lucina lors d'entrainement ou de diverses activités, Palutena et Link remarquèrent plusieurs petites choses à propos de la princesse du Saint-Royaume d'Ylisse. Et cela les intriguait. Parce que comment une personne comme Lucina, qui semblait vouer une admiration sans fin à son grand ancêtre le Héros-Roi Marth, pouvait faire autant d'effort pour l'éviter, au lieu de s'en rapprocher ?

Surtout que c'était Lucina, donc... elle n'était pas très discrète ou talentueuse pour mentir. En fait, elle était très nulle pour cela. Donc, même si jamais elle ne révélait quel était le problème, ses réactions suffisaient à comprendre et donner quelques indices. Mais qu'importe le nombre de donjon et de temple qu'il avait traversé, Link restait assez à l'ouest – trop concentré à se soucier de Zelda qui passait, à son avis, beaucoup trop de temps avec Samus – et Palutena ne désirait pas trop se concentrer profondément sur ce problème. Elle était déjà suffisamment fatiguée de devoir s'occuper des problèmes de Pit – qui concernaient en grande majorité Tip et son sale caractère.

Mais, exceptionnellement, ils décidèrent de s'investir un peu dans cette affaire. Principalement parce que cela était ridicule combien Lucina tentait par tous les moyens d'éviter son idole.

Ils visèrent donc d'abord l'idée qu'elle était timide... Puis, ils se rendirent compte combien cela était idiot. Parce que si Lucina était timide, cela était facile à voir, enfin du moins pour Link. Les seules fois où le héros du temps la voyait timide, c'est-à-dire être nerveuse et rougissant furieusement, c'était en présence de Palutena. Pour une raison étrange, Lucina avait du mal à rester calme en présence de la Déesse de la Lumière. Cela était encore un grand mystère à élucider mais un problème à la fois.

Donc, après avoir tenté d'expliquer facilement à Palutena pourquoi Lucina n'était pas timide en présence de Marth – ce que la déesse avait tout de même du mal à comprendre... –, il fut clair que Lucina n'évitait pas son héros à cause d'un grand excès de timidité.

Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi l'évitait-elle ? Cela, ils n'en savaient rien. Et qu'impotent leurs efforts pour tenter de comprendre, notamment en tentant discrètement de faire avouer les raisons à Lucina lors d'une discussion quelconque – ce qui évidemment ne fonctionnait pas parce que si Lucina n'arrivait pas, heureusement pour eux, à comprendre leur manège, elle n'était pas aussi très bavarde sur elle-même –, ils durent, en désespoir de cause, se tourner vers la seule personne qui pourrait les aider. Et Link redoutait cela par-dessus tout.

« V-vous êtes certaine que n-nous devons y... y aller, Dame Palutena ?

— Enfin, Link, elle ne va pas te manger, tout de même.

— Mmh... je n'en suis pas certain. Elle veut déjà ma mort donc... »

Un soupir se fit entendre.

« Parfois je jure que tu agis vraiment comme Pit... Que dirait Zelda si elle te voyait ainsi ?

— La princesse Zelda ? Oh ! Je dois m'assurer que ce maudit tas de ferraille n'est pas avec elle !

— Pas si vite, Link. Tu verras ça _après_.

— Mais je dois aller sauver la princesse Zelda !

— Link... _Après_. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Le héros du temps frissonna au ton glacial employé par la déesse de la Lumière.

« ... D-d'accord. »

À contrecœur, Link abandonna l'idée d'aller sauver une énième fois sa princesse et accepta, pour éviter de se faire tuer par Palutena, de faire face à l'un de ses plus grands cauchemars : Robin.

Il allait vraiment commencer à croire qu'il y avait un complot entre les femmes du tournoi pour être si effrayantes, surtout envers lui. Parce qu'entre Robin et Palutena, cela commençait à faire beaucoup de monde. Sans compter Peach qui pouvait se montrer terrifiante quand elle le voulait (surtout quand on lui disait non, qu'importe sa demande), et, exceptionnellement, Zelda – mais cela uniquement lorsque Link l'agaçait trop, donc il pouvait comprendre la réaction de sa princesse, bien qu'elle le terrifiait quand même.

Bon, et éventuellement, il y avait Samus. Parce que Zelda continuer de lui affirmer que Samus était une personne, donc avec un cerveau, un cœur et des sentiments – il en doutait vraiment – et qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'une femme. Mais franchement, Link pensait que Zelda se moquait de lui. Samus, humaine ? Non, impossible. En tout cas, si cela était le cas – il continue de dire que non – ce serait une femme en plus à rajouter dans sa liste des femmes les plus effrayantes du tournoi.

À croire, qu'en fait, il n'y avait que Lucina et l'Entraineuse Wii Fit qui restaient normales... Et encore, il se méfiait de l'Entraineuse Wii Fit – trop douce et calme pour être vraie.

Et non, il n'était pas du tout paranoïaque voyons ! Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi on le lui disait sans cesse...

« On doit vraiment le faire ? » insista Link alors qu'ils se retrouvaient devant la porte du dortoir de Robin, qui était aussi celui de Lucina.

Pour toute réponse, Palutena sourit et poussa Link vers la porte. Heureusement celle-ci, comme toutes les autres portes du manoir, était munie d'un dispositif qui permettait de détecter la présence de quelqu'un et d'ouvrir automatiquement la porte, ce qui empêcha Link de foncer dans celle-ci et de se cogner.

À la place, il tituba et entra maladroitement dans le dortoir, suivit par Palutena qui marchait comme si de rien n'était. Il fallut beaucoup à Link pour ne pas lui jeter un regard assassin qu'il savait se retournerait contre lui.

« Oh, bonjour Link, bonjour Palutena. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

À son plus grand soulagement, Robin semblait de bonne humeur. Probablement parce qu'elle était tranquillement en train de lire ses étranges livres de magie, posée confortablement sur son bureau, sans personne pour la déranger. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. Par le sourire poli qu'elle offrait, il était fort probable que Robin ne tarde pas à s'énerver d'être dérangée en pleine lecture. Et bien sûr, ce serait lui la pauvre victime de sa colère, pour changer...

La vie était injuste.

« Rien de particulier, répondit la déesse. Nous étions juste curieux et nous nous sommes dit que tu serais la personne la plus apte à nous aider.

— Concernant ?

— Lucina. »

Aussitôt, Robin passa en ce que Link appelait le mode « maman-poule » et ferma son livre, le posa sur son bureau et concentra toute son attention sur ses deux visiteurs.

« Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Lucina ? demanda précipitamment Robin.

— Non, elle se porte à merveille, assura Palutena. Sinon Link n'aurait pas été là, sachant le châtiment que tu lui aurais réservé.

— Je rappelle que je ne suis pas ici de mon gré... marmonna le guerrier aux longues oreilles. Et pourquoi j'irai causer des problèmes à Lucina, franchement ?

— Mmh ? Tu as dit quelque chose, Link ?

— R-rien !

— Bien. Donc, que je le disais, nous sommes juste venus ici par pure curiosité.

— C'est complètement faux...

— À propos de Lucina, conclua Robin, n'ayant pas entendu la discrète remarque du héros du temps. Ne serait-ce pas mieux d'aller la voir directement ?

— Cela ne fonctionnera pas, grommela Link, recevant un discret coup dans les côtes de la part de la déesse. Aïe !

— Ce que Link tente de dire, reprit Palutena, comme si de rien n'était, c'est que nous sommes certain que Lucina ne nous en parlera pas. Parce que nous avons déjà essayé, subtilement, d'y parvenir.

— Lucina n'a jamais été très porté sur tout ce qui est subtil... acquiesça Robin, repensant au mal que Lucina avait pour comprendre le second degré. Je crois que je peux concevoir où est le problème, mais j'ignore toujours ce que cela concerne. Qu'est-ce que vous désirez savoir sur Lucina qu'elle ne peut pas elle-même vous dire ?

— Eh bien... Link va se faire un plaisir de l'expliquer, n'est-ce pas ?

— Hein ? Moi ? J'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord pour – aïe ! »

Il venait de recevoir un autre coup de Palutena. Cette femme était vraiment rapide. Et, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas riposter. Quelle injustice...

« Bon... je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, soupira le héros du temps.

— En effet, chuchota Palutena.

— Que Farore me protège... marmonna Link en frissonnant, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se lancer. En fait... NousvoulionssavoirpourquoiLucinasembletantéviterleHéros-RoiMarth. »

Alors qu'il risquait fort de mourir d'un manque crucial d'oxygène après avoir parlé si rapidement, le guerrier en tunique verte ferma les yeux, attendant la sentence. Qui prit du temps à venir...

Beaucoup de temps. Enfin, après, peut-être cela n'était-il qu'une impression, mais bon...

« Oh, c'est juste cela ? »

Link cligna des yeux. Quoi ? Juste cela ? Il n'allait pas mourir sous le courroux de Robin ?

Encore pire, Robin semblait... amuser ? Devait-il s'en réjouir ou s'inquiéter encore plus ?

« Eh bien, quel est le problème ? demanda Robin. Vous semblez surpris ?

— Nous nous attendions à...

— Une réaction plus directe et brutale, conclua Link pour Palutena – qui paraissait très déçue du manque de réaction de Robin, au contraire de Link qui s'en portait très bien.

— Pourquoi donc ? » s'étonna la tacticienne.

Link haussa les épaules, préférant de pas répondre et user de la technique de « l'homme silencieux », notamment utilisée par Red, le dresseur pokémon et Samus Aran (à supposer que le robot sache parler, évidemment), et qui fonctionnait très bien. Bon, ces jours-ci pas vraiment, mais il aimait bien cette technique, qu'importe elle ne fonctionne pas contre Robin. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, il ne s'en était pas beaucoup servi.

« Nous pensions que cela serait un sujet un peu plus délicat, avoua tristement Palutena, puisque Lucina parait vraiment faire beaucoup d'effort pour éviter Marth et ne pas en parler. Dommage.

— Dommage pour qui ? grommela Link. Je suis très heureux de cette perspective, moi. »

Après tout, il en avait assez d'être malmené par Robin parce qu'il « osait s'en prendre à sa fille chérie ». Bien sûr, Robin exagérait toujours, mais cela n'était pas facile de convaincre une mère en furie qui pensait qu'une petite blessure accidentellement portée à sa fille était un acte entièrement volontaire, destiné à la faire sortir du tournoi. Enfin, Robin et ses théories du complot, quoi.

Qui finissaient toujours avec la même victime : lui. Alors qu'il ne faisait jamais rien !

... Enfin, pas toujours.

« Donc vous voulez en savoir plus à propos de l'aversion de Lucina concernant sa rencontre avec le Héros-Roi Marth ? en conclua Robin.

— C'est cela, confirma Palutena.

— Eh bien... je l'ignore. »

Link manqua de tomber par terre. Quoi ? Il avait fait tous ces efforts pour rien ? Il avait pris tous ces risques pour rien ?

« Les déesses doivent se moquer de moi... se lamenta-t-il.

— Tu l'ignores ? répéta Palutena, perplexe. Comment est-ce possible ?

— Lucina est une énigme, sourit Robin. Et puis, j'ai beau être sa mère, je ne sais pas tout d'elle. Enfin, pas encore. Mais, si cela peut vous aider, il y a de fortes chances – j'en suis même certaine – que cela est en rapport avec le fait qu'elle ait usurpé l'identité du Héros-Roi Marth pendant un certain temps.

— Pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela ?

— C'est... assez compliqué, avoua Robin. Et un peu trop long à expliquer, je le crains. Il est juste important à retenir qu'elle l'a fait pour de très nobles causes.

— Comme ? insista la déesse de la lumière.

— Mmh... La sauvegarde du monde et du futur. Oh, et de diverses personnes, évidemment.

— Ce n'est pas rien, admit Link d'un air pensif. Tiens, cela ressemble étrangement à ce qu'a fait la princesse Zelda en se déguisant en Sheik pendant des années. Quelle drôle de coïncidence.

— Tiens, en parlant de la princesse Zelda, ne devais-tu pas aller la voir Link ? demanda Palutena.

— Hein ? Oui, mais...

— Fantastique, allons donc la voir ensemble ! Merci de ton aide, Robin ! »

Robin n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Palutena entrainait déjà Link en dehors du dortoir. Face à ce brusque départ, la tacticienne se contenta d'hausser les épaules et à retourner à l'étude de son livre.

« Ha, pourquoi me trainez-vous, Dame Palutena ? C'est vous qui m'avez obligé à vous accompagner, en premier lieu !

— Arrête donc de te plaindre pour rien, Link : je crois avoir la solution pour confronter Lucina à Marth.

— Grâce aux révélations de Robin ?

— Mmh... Non, pas vraiment. Mais j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à un plan.

— Donc nous sommes allés voir Robin pour rien...

— Mais non, il ne faut pas penser si négativement, Link. Au moindre, grâce aux informations apportées par Robin, je sais ce qu'il faut ajouter dans mon plan.

— Quoi donc ?

— Qu'il faut arrêter de prendre cette situation avec des pincettes et forcer Lucina à rencontrer son idole, de gré ou de force.

— Je ne suis pas convaincu de l'efficacité de ce plan.

— Es-tu en train d'insinuer que mon plan... n'est pas bon, Link ?

— Euh... N-non ?

— Ah, je préfère cela. »

Link leva les yeux au plafond, priant Farore de le sortir de cette situation. Son instinct de survie commençait à fatiguer à force d'être mis sous tension à chacune de ses phrases parce qu'il risquait de vexer Palutena ou Robin.

« Pourquoi un tel désir pour se mêler de la vie privée d'autrui ? demanda-t-il. N'avez-vous rien d'autre à faire ? »

Oui, il venait clairement de sous-entendre que Palutena perdait son temps à ne rien faire, mais il commençait à en avoir assez. Et donc ça l'énervait. Il pourrait tellement faire mieux de son temps...

« Mmh... C'est assez drôle que tu me demandes ça, répondit la déesse d'un air pensif, un sourire aux lèvres. Surtout venant de celui qui s'immisce dans les fréquentations de sa princesse.

— Ce... Cela n'a rien à voir ! s'indigna Link, bien qu'il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Je me contente juste de m'assurer que la princesse Zelda est en sécurité et Samus Aran a tout d'une menace pour elle.

— Tu dis cela parce qu'elle t'a vaincu ?

— Ab-absolument pas !

— Si tu le dis...

— Hein ? Hé, vous m'écoutez au moins ? N-ne partez pas ! Écoutez-moi ! »

Mais, au grand drame de Link, Palutena l'ignora et continua son chemin.

. . .

« Je déteste les déesses. »

Il ne savait pas s'il faisait allusion à Farore, Nayru, Din ou Palutena mais, d'une manière générale, il trouvait qu'elles se moquaient tous de lui et son malheur. Parce qu'outre ses prières apparemment inaudibles à Farore, il ne faisait aucun doute que Palutena se jouait de lui et, encore une fois, elle était parvenue à le piéger.

L'aider avec son plan pour faire rencontrer Marth et Lucina en échange de quoi, elle accepterait de « discuter » avec Zelda et la convaincre de faire plus attention à son preux chevalier héros qui ne désirait que son bien.

Quand il avait accepté, cela lui semblait plausible et équitable. Puis, alors qu'il allait accomplir sa partie du plan, son cerveau s'était plongé dans une intense réflexion et en était venu à la conclusion suivante : Palutena s'était moquée de lui.

En fait, Palutena était une sorte de mélange entre Peach et Robin. Par son statue de déesse, on ne pouvait supposer, comme Peach, qu'elle puisse être méchante ou manipulatrice. Sauf qu'au contraire de la princesse du Royaume Champignon, Palutena était aussi réfléchie et intelligente que Robin. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas plus horrible que Robin (personne, sauf Samus, n'était aussi effrayant que Robin), mais il était quand même effrayant de voir combien elle pouvait être forte à manipulatrice autrui.

Non seulement il n'avait aucune preuve que Palutena tienne promesse et parle en bien de lui à la princesse Zelda mais, de plus, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un plan aussi simple et mal organisé fonctionne. Bien sûr, hors de question de le dire à Palutena. Comme toutes les femmes qu'il connaissait (excepté une ou deux), elle prendrait mal cette critique sur son « génialissime plan ».

Sauf, qu'en attendant, pour ne pas blesser la fierté de Madame-La-Déesse (et aussi parce qu'il tenait à la vie et à ne pas s'attribuer une nouvelle furie qui veut sa mort sur le dos), il se retrouvait dans un plan dont l'échec était aussi prévisible que lorsqu'Epona venait dès qu'il chantait le Chant d'Epona avec son ocarina.

« Link, pourquoi passons-nous par-là ? Je croyais que tu voulais que nous allions nous entrainer ?

— Euh... Oui ! mais d'abord je voudrais te montrer ma... nouvelle épée ?

— Tu as une nouvelle épée ? Je croyais que tu ne te battais qu'avec l'épée du temps ?

— Oui mais c'est... un cadeau des Gorons et j'aimerai l'essayer, même si je ne m'en servirai pas beaucoup. »

Lucina sembla accepter ces explications boiteuses et malgré son air perplexe, n'ajouta rien, au grand soulagement du héros aux longues oreilles. Il n'était pas très fort dans les mensonges mais apparemment Lucina était encore moins forte à discerner la vérité. Ou alors elle avait beaucoup trop confiance en lui. Qu'importe, cela l'arrangeait bien. Plus vite ce plan grotesque serait fini, plus vite il retournerait vaquer à ses occupations hautement plus importantes – car oui, harceler Zelda pour l'empêcher de rester avec Samus était de la plus haute importance.

Alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs, Link espérait que Palutena n'était pas loin. Il voulait en finir au plus vite. Sauf que cette fois, hors de question de prier les déesses pour que se conclue rapidement ce plan. Les déesses aimaient trop de moquer de lui. Plus jamais il n'allait leur accorder sa confiance. Plus jamais...

« Ma descendante ? Vraiment ? Je serais enchanté de la rencontrer.

— Cela tombe parfaitement bien ! »

Tiens, peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas encore perdre espoir en Farore. Lorsqu'il parlait du loup – enfin, plutôt une louve maléfique –, voilà qu'il entendait Palutena. Cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas loin, probablement dans le couloir adjacent au sien (merci à ses oreilles de ne pas juste servir de décoration). Et heureusement, Lucina ne semblait pas rien avoir entendu. Encore quelques pas et...

« Le Héros-Roi Marth ! »

Cette exclamation eut au moins le mérite d'attirer l'attention du porteur de Falchion, qui se tourna vers Lucina, probablement surpris d'entendre son nom, plus ce titre qui lui était inconnu. Cette dernière était immobile et ressemblait à quelqu'un qui allait affronter un dragon. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait absolument pas prévu de rencontrer son ancêtre à l'angle d'un couloir.

Discrètement, Link et Palutena s'éclipsèrent pour laisser à l'ancêtre et sa descendante un peu d'intimité. Enfin, seulement de quelques mètres puisqu'ils se cachèrent à la première occasion, derrière une porte, pour observer l'échange. En croyant qu'ils étaient discrets.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à Messire Marth ? demanda Link.

— Oh, rien de particulier. Je lui ai juste expliqué que Lucina était sa descendante du futur et qu'elle avait hâte de le rencontrer mais n'osait pas y aller d'elle-même.

— Et vous lui avez parlé du fait que vous avez forcé sa descendante à le rencontrer avec votre plan ?

— Bien sûr que non. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard sceptique du héros du temps. Je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer. »

Il n'y croyait pas une seconde.

Au moins, si Marth remarquait le teint blafard de Lucina, il avait la décence de n'en rien mentionner et d'offrir à sa descendante un sourire chaleureux et sincère.

« Vous êtes Lucina, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son torse, se baissant légèrement. Je suis Marth, prince d'Altea. C'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer. L'on m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

Link lança un regard interrogateur à Palutena, qui se contenta de sourire, apparemment satisfaite d'elle. Le Héros du Temps roula des yeux, exaspéré. Il sentait que Palutena pouvait en avoir beaucoup trop dit.

Enfin, il pourrait s'en occuper après. Pour le moment, il tentait de se concentrer sur Marth et Lucina. Sauf que cela ne semblait pas beaucoup avancé de leur côté. Il entendait Lucina bafouer de nombreuses fois des mots complètement incompréhensifs à une vitesse insoutenable mais impossible de comprendre quoi que cela soit. Les yeux écarquillés du Héros-Roi Marth indiquaient clairement que lui non plus n'arrivait pas à suivre ce qu'elle disait.

« Lucina ? » l'interrompit-il d'un ton soucieux – représenté en partie par un froncement de sourcil prononcé.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune guerrière.

« Vous portez-vous bien ? »

Lucina s'évanouit, surprenant Marth.

« Lu-Lucina ! » s'inquiéta le Héros-Roi Marth.

Alors que le Héros-Roi se précipitait pour voir si Lucina allait bien, Link soupira, de même que Palutena.

« Je savais que ça ne fonctionnerait pas... déclara Link.

Mmh... Ce n'est pas vraiment le résultat auquel je m'attendais, annonça Palutena, déçue. Bon, tant pis, au moins nous avons essayé. Je ne pensais pas que Lucina aurait une réaction si exagérée... Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à être moins stressée.

— C'est un peu de votre faute, quand même. Quelle idée de faire en sorte qu'ils se croisent _accidentellement_ pour la forcer à discuter avec lui ? Vous saviez bien qu'elle serait trop poli pour s'en aller aussitôt, reprocha Link avant de gémir, une horrible pensée lui venant à l'esprit. Oh, Robin va nous tuer... »

Il pouvait déjà entendre l'écho des reproches et promesses de mort de Robin...

Tout va bien se passer, hein ?

* * *

 **Je prévoyais de réduire la longueur de cet One-Shot... Il semblerait que cela soit un échec. Tant pis.**


	3. Snake le Vieux

**Laissons Link se reposer un peu pour ce chapitre, loin des menaces de Robin et des manigances de Palutena.**

 **Disclaimer : Non seulement je ne possède pas Super Smash Bros, mais je ne fais pas la promo du Coca-Cola. Pour ça, faut aller en discuter avec Snake.**

* * *

 **Personnages : Solid Snake (surprenant vu le titre, hein ?), Shulk qui était curieux, Pit et Pit Maléfique.**

 **Résumé : Comme n'importe quel vieux digne de ce nom, Snake devient ronchon... et il commence à en avoir assez de la compagnie des autres.**

 ** _Snake le vieux_**

« M'sieur Snake, pourquoi vous participez plus au tournoi ?

— Parce que je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries, gamin.

— Hey, je ne suis pas un gamin ! »

Snake se contenta de grogner. Il ne comprenait pas comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Il était juste venu chercher à boire, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait entourer de gamins agaçants et beaucoup trop curieux.

Dommage qu'il ne pouvait plus emmener ses armes depuis qu'il ne participerait plus au tournoi... et que la violence hors des matchs était interdite. Parce qu'il n'avait pas forcément besoin de ses armes pour mettre quelques gamins au tapis.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas vieux... Vous avez quel âge ?

— Pff, pourquoi tu poses une question pareille, Pit ?

— C'est Palutena qui me l'a demandé. Elle était curieuse à ce sujet.

— Et tu fais toujours ce que ta déesse te dit ?

— Évidemment !

— Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis censé être basé sur toi. Je suis tellement mieux.

— Même pas vrai ! Dites-lui, monsieur Snake !

— Foutez le camp, vous tous. »

Pit Maléfique croisa les bras, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Quoi, on vous casse les oreilles ? Votre audition est foireuse à votre âge ?

— Tip, ne soit pas malpoli.

— Ne commence pas à m'appeler comme ça, toi ! Je ne m'appelle pas TIP ! »

Snake souffla. Quand est-ce qu'elle venait, cette fichue boisson ? Il avait vraiment envie de partir, mais il voulait vraiment boire un truc et hors de question pour lui de s'en aller avant d'avoir ce qu'il avait commandé.

Voilà pourquoi il détestait la cafétéria du manoir. C'était tellement mieux d'aller à la taverne du coin, où il était certain de ne pas croiser des gamins agaçants. Quelle erreur fit-il en préférant se rendre ici parce qu'il ne voulait pas sortir...

Bon, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses : l'autre gamin aux cheveux blonds avec son épée rouge (qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous maintenant, les épéistes, avec les grandes épées ? Et déjà, comment est-ce qu'ils parvenaient à les manier d'une seule main ?) dont il ne se rappelait pas le nom, lui au moins, ne lui cassait plus les oreilles. Apparemment il était trop occupé à bouder dans son coin après avoir été vexé parce qu'on le traitait de _gamin_.

Les jeunes de nos jours, ça se vexent pour un rien...

« Mais c'est le nom choisit par Palutena...

— Je m'en fiche de ce qu'elle dit, Palutena. Ta déesse n'a pas à choisir mon nom !

— Mais c'est bien pensé comme nom. Cela fait Pit à l'envers, c'est drôle, non ?

—... Hilarant. Je suis vraiment mort de rire. Cela se voit, non ?

— Euh, non, pas vraiment.

— Bordel... C'était de l'ironie ! Bien sûr que ce n'est pas drôle. C'est nul ! Bon sang, t'es vraiment pas une flèche, toi.

— Merci !

— C'était une insulte.

— Ha, vraiment ? »

Ne pas se mettre à vouloir étrangler les deux anges jumeaux... Ne pas se mettre à étrangler les deux anges jumeaux... Ne pas étrangler les deux anges jumeaux... Étrangler les deux anges jumeaux...

Et puis non. Il était trop vieux pour ces conneries. En plus, s'il se débarrassait de ce Pit et Tip, certain que leur déesse aux cheveux verts là, celle qui se baladait en robe blanche avec un étrange sceptre en main et beaucoup trop d'ornements dorés, viendrait se plaindre et lui attirerait des ennuis. Pour le peu qu'il s'intéressait aux rumeurs du manoir, il semblerait que Link ait eut pas mal d'ennuis à cause de cette déesse. Bien qu'il s'en moqua éperdument de ce qui pouvait arriver à ce guerrier aux longues oreilles, Snake admettait que Link était un très bon combattant. Alors si cet elfe vert se retrouvait en difficulté à cause de cette femme, il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne lui casser les pieds.

« Non, tu ne me trouveras pas un autre nom. Si t'es aussi doué que Palutena pour les noms, je ne veux vraiment pas que tu essayes.

— Mais je peux certainement te trouver un nom qui te correspond !

— Étrangement, je n'ai pas confiance. Alors débouche tes oreilles et, pour changer, ne fait surtout rien de stupide.

— Monsieur Snake, voici votre boisson.

— C'est pas trop tôt ! » s'exclama le soldat en se levant.

Il attrapa la boisson qu'il avait commandé qui, enfin, était arrivée et, sans jeter un regard en arrière, une seule formule de politesse comme merci ou au revoir, s'en alla en grommelant sur la jeunesse, et les gens qui ne savaient pas faire leur travail correctement et d'autres dénigrements divers et variés.

Shulk, qui était toujours occupé à faire la tête, se tourna vers les deux anges.

« Il est vraiment méchant ce type.

— Qui ? Snake ? demanda Pit, confus.

— Tu vois qui d'autre odieux, ici ? moqua son double maléfique. Enfin, en même temps, le blondinet dit ça seulement parce qu'il a mal pris le fait qu'on le traite de gamin.

— Hein ? Mais je ne suis pas un gamin !

— C'est ça, si tu le dis.

— Pff, pourquoi personne ne me prend jamais au sérieux ? se plaignit Shulk.

— On se demande vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être que cela a à voir avec le fait que tu aies douze ans.

— Je n'ai pas douze ans ! J'en ai dix-huit.

— N'importe quoi, t'as une tête de gamin de douze ans.

— Même pas vrai ! Un gamin de douze ans, ça ne sait pas se battre avec une épée, surtout pas avec Monado, défendit Shulk en attrapant son épée.

— Bien sûr que si, il suffit de voir le mini-clone de Link ou l'autre fille, là, avec un serre-tête.

— Lucina ? devina Shulk, perplexe. Elle n'a pas douze ans. Elle a à peu près mon âge.

— Pff, on dirait pas. Vous ressemblez tous les deux à des bambins.

— Même pas vrai ! »

Pit, qui ne suivait absolument plus l'échange entre Shulk, qui se lamentait d'être considéré comme un enfant et Tip qui faisait preuve d'une mauvaise foi impressionnante, s'exclama soudainement :

« Oh, monsieur Snake ! Je croyais que vous étiez parti !

— Oh non, pas lui, grommela Tip.

— Moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas d'être ici, rétorqua Snake d'un air maussade en s'asseyant là où il était quelques instants plus tôt. Même si j'aurais pensé que ça serait la blondinette qui se plaindrait.

— Moi ? devina Shulk. Pourquoi devrais-je me plaindre ?

— Parce qu'il t'a traité de gamin, rappela Tip.

— Cela ? Ah, mais c'est du passé, ça ! Je ne vous en veux plus ! s'exclama joyeusement Shulk – qui ne comprit pas pourquoi Snake et Tip le regardèrent étrangement.

— T'es vraiment bizarre, toi, déclara l'ange ténébreux. Y'as deux minutes tu te plaignais qu'on te traite de gamin et maintenant ça va mieux ?

— Bien sûr. Cela ne sert à rien de rester fâcher longtemps.

— T'es pire que Pit, en fait. »

Pit maléfique regarda son double, attendant une réaction mais, à sa surprise, l'ange à la tunique blanche ne répondit rien. Et ce, parce qu'il regardait curieusement Snake qui, après un moment à prétendre ne pas le regarder, ne put supporter cela et grogna :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux ma photo ?

— Votre photo ? répéta Pit, en clignant des yeux. C'est quoi une photo ?

— Laisse tomber. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, petit ?

— Oh, je me demandais juste pourquoi vous étiez revenu.

— Parce que cet imbécile de serveur s'est trompé de boisson. »

Pour faire bonne mesure, il déposa sur le bar, l'objet du délit : la boisson qu'il avait commandée, celle-ci désormais ouverte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, votre boisson ? demanda Pit maléfique, laissant sa curiosité l'emporter.

— _This drink is crappy, shit!_ »

Pit, son double et Shulk clignèrent des yeux, et ce non pas particulièrement à cause de l'explosion soudaine de Snake, qui fixait sa boisson avec dégoût.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? demanda Shulk.

— Vous parlez pas américain ?

— Euh... Non, déclara Tip.

— C'est quoi l'a... la mer ri... quoi déjà ? demanda Pit.

— Laissez tomber, c'est mieux que vous sachiez pas parler l'américain, déclara Snake en roulant des yeux.

— Ouais, ça a l'air pourri.

— Tip, ne dit pas ça !

— Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

— Mais Palutena m'a dit que...

— Je m'en fiche de ce qu'elle dit !

— Hein ? Mais c'est important, ce qu'elle dit.

— Mmh ! C'est primordial, ça se voit. »

Snake soupira. Quelle tragédie que sa boisson n'ait pas été la bonne. S'il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser d'un des Smasheurs, il pourrait au moins passer ses nerfs sur l'incapable qui lui avait servi sa boisson, non ?

« Eurk, c'est amère ! » s'exclama Shulk.

Il venait de goûter la boisson de Snake et, par la grimace de dégoût, cela ne lui avait pas plu. Cela était compréhensif : le goût était affreux.

« Bien deviné, gamin, moqua Snake.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ? demanda Shulk.

— Du café. Un truc des bouffeurs de grenouilles.

— Quoi ? Des gens mangent des grenouilles ? Mais c'est affreux ! »

Pit et Tip, qui avaient entendu cette dernière phrase (et, accessoirement, ne se disputaient plus) eurent la même expression de dégoût sur le visage. Pour toute réponse, Snake se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Un truc de Français, expliqua-t-il. Ils bouffent des grenouilles, boivent du café, mais en attendant ils cuisinent mieux que les buveurs de thé.

— C'est quoi le café ? demanda Tip.

— Le thé ? répéta Pit en souriant – il aimait bien le thé, bien que ce n'était pas très sucré. Qui boit du thé ?

— Les Anglais, répondit Snake, ce qui rendit Pit perplexe. Et comme les Anglais et les Américains parlent la même langue, on me prend toujours pour un fichu anglais et on me sert du thé d'habitude. Mais là, c'est encore pire...

— Rien compris, déclara Tip en croisant les bras. Votre monde a l'air compliqué et ennuyeux.

— Vous buvez du thé ? questionna Pit, souriant. Moi aussi ! J'adore le thé ! Comme prendre des bains chauds ! Et...

— Je n'aime pas le thé, dit Snake, coupant Pit dans son élan d'enthousiasme.

— Oh, c'est dommage. Mais qu'est-ce vous buvez, alors ?

— La boisson que c'est commandé. Et à la place, on m'a donné du café. _Damn it._

— Je confirme, le café, c'est mauvais, appuya Shulk en hochant la tête, comme s'il compatissait au sort du soldat américain.

— Arrêtez de faire vos petites natures, moqua Tip en attrapant la boisson. Cela doit pas être si... »

Il se tut subitement et, en un éclair, cracha le café sur Pit, qui sursauta.

« Ha, c'est chaud ! s'écria l'ange. Aïe, aïe, aïe !

— Beurk, ce truc est immonde, râla Tip en déposant le café. Qui a inventé un truc si dégueu ? Les humains ont vraiment des goûts de... eh, Pit, tu fais quoi ? »

Son double venait de se lever, sautillant sur place.

« C'est chaud ! gémit l'ange aux cheveux châtains.

— Ben souffle dessus ! C'est pas toi qui aime les bains chauds ?

— Mais ce n'est pas pareil...

— Arg, arrête de te plaindre, tu me fatigues !

— Mais en plus, maintenant ma tunique est sale...

— Va voir Palutena, et arrête de me casser les oreilles.

— Oh, bonne idée ! Elle saura quoi faire. Palutena sait toujours quoi faire ! »

À la grande surprise de Tip, Pit ne perdit pas un instant et s'en alla en courant rejoindre la déesse de la lumière. L'ange maléfique frappa sa main contre son front et grogna.

« Pff, pourquoi il prend tout au pied de la lettre, celui-ci ? Attend un peu, imbécile ! »

Et Tip partit à son tour, au grand bonheur de Snake. Maintenant, il ne manquait plus que l'autre blondinet. Si seulement ce dernier pouvait avoir soudainement quelque chose à faire...

« Eh gamin, par pur hasard tu n'aurais pas une séance d'entrainement à l'épée à faire ?

— Mmh ? Oh non, pas ce matin. »

Bon, il fallait qu'il force un peu le destin, semblerait-il. Un petit mensonge était toujours pratique dans ces cas-là.

« Tu en es certain ? J'ai croisé l'autre aux cheveux bleus avec un bandeau...

— Ike ?

— C'est ça. Il te cherchait, à propos d'un entrainement soudain ou quelque chose dans ce genre...

— Vraiment ? s'exclama l'épéiste aux cheveux blonds. Ike veut s'entrainer avec moi ? Super ! Merci, m'sieur Snake ! »

Et voilà Shulk qui s'en allait, tout heureux de savoir qu'il s'entrainerait avec Ike. La déception risquait d'être grande si le mercenaire refusait de l'affronter.

Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà qu'il était enfin en paix ! Bon, maintenant il fallait qu'il s'occupe de cette histoire de boisson. Franchement, qui était l'imbécile qui s'était dit qu'il voulait du café ? Depuis quand il avait une tête de français ?

...

« Alors, m'sieur Old Snake, vous l'avez eu, votre boisson ?

— ... Comment tu connais ce nom, gamin ?

— C'est... euh... la princesse Zelda je crois, qui m'a dit que vous vous faisiez appeler comme ça par je ne sais pas qui. »

Snake grogna. De quoi se mêlait-elle, cette princesse de conte de fées ? Ne pouvait-elle pas aller faire des choses de princesse comme rester emprisonner dans une tour en attendant d'être sauvée par son chevalier-lutin vert aux longues oreilles ?

Les participants de ce tournoi étaient bien trop curieux.

Et gênant. Après tout, pourquoi ces trois adolescents agaçant se retrouvaient encore à côté de lui, alors qu'il tentait calmement de finir son petit déjeuner en paix ?

Surtout que maintenant, en effet, il avait eu sa boisson, qu'il dégustait tranquillement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, monsieur Snake ? demanda Pit en observant la boisson. On dirait ce qu'a goûté Tip tout à l'heure avant de me la cracher dessus.

— Ne m'appelle pas Tip ! s'écria son clone-pas-jumeau en croisant des bras, jetant un regard dégoûté à l'objet du délit. Y'a pas intérêt que ça soit encore du café. C'est immonde, ce truc.

— Je n'ai pas envie de ça vienne encore salir ma tunique...

— Oh, et toi arrête de te plaindre. Elle est propre maintenant, ta tunique immaculée. Tu vas en parler encore longtemps ?

— Mais c'était un accident traumatisant !

— Pff, jamais entendu de telles bêtises.

— Cassez-vous tous...

— Vous avez dit quelque chose, monsieur Snake ? » demanda curieusement Pit.

Snake soupira et attrapa son verre, décidé à engloutir ce qu'il restait de sa formidable boisson. Mais, à sa grande surprise, il n'y avait plus rien. Plus une goutte de son succulent nectar des dieux. Pourtant, il était certain qu'il lui en restait...

Il savait – à contrecœur – qu'il commençait à se faire vieux, mais quand même...

« _Shit_... grommela-t-il. Qui a bu ce qui restait dans ce verre ?

— Moi ! déclara joyeusement Shulk, souriant. Et c'était bien meilleur que le café de tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Donc toi, tu te sers, comme ça ? Sans même demander la permission ? moqua Tip.

— Mais, Tip, tu fais pareil... argumenta Pit.

— Arg, tais-toi ! Ce n'est même pas vrai. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

— Tu voulais goûter ? demanda Shulk.

— Pas du tout.

— Oui, il voulait, rétorqua Pit, dénonçant Tip.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna l'épéiste en regardant Tip.

— Je... je... bégayai l'ange maléfique en rougissant. Je voulais juste faire passer le goût du café ! Rien de plus.

— M'sieur Old Snake ! Vous pouvez commander encore de ça ? » demanda Shulk au soldat américain.

Snake soupira. S'il commandait encore une boisson, cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait supporter ces trois gamins insupportables. Mais, d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas pu finir correctement de boire, donc...

« _God help us_... marmonna-t-il avant de lever sa bouteille en verre de Coca-Cola vide en l'air et de s'écrier : Serveur, _I want four Coke! »_

Pit et Shulk, n'ayant pas compris ce qu'il avait dit, répétèrent en cœur :

« _I want four Coke!_ »

Puis…

« Euh, Monsieur Snake, c'est quoi la _coke_ ? demanda Pit.

Tip roula des yeux. Ils

« De la drogue.

— QUOI ? s'écria Pit, paniqué. M-mais...

— Je plaisante, gamin. C'est une boisson légale. Mais il ne faut pas se tromper de terme. Ne vas pas dire ça chez les français, par exemple.

— Ouf...

— Vos blagues ne sont vraiment pas terribles », déclara Tip.

Snake se contenta de sourire, ce qui fit frissonner Tip, Pit et Shulk. Ce dernier se pencha vers les deux anges et marmonna à voix basse.

« Il est effrayant m'sieur Old Snake, non ?

— Il me fait aussi peur que Viridi, confirma Pit.

— Pff, petites natures. Vous avez peur d'un vieil homme ? moqua Tip.

— Qui tu traites de vieux, gamin ?

— P-personne ! » sauta Tip.

Pendant que Shulk éclatait de rire, Pit sourit à pleines dents, ce qui fit irrita Tip, dont le visage était rouge de honte.

« Arrêtez de vous moquer, bande d'imbéciles !

— Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir peur, Tip, déclara Pit, toujours souriant innocemment.

— Je n'ai pas eu peur. ET ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER TIP ! »

Snake ricana. Ces trois gamins étaient bien embêtants, mais aussi très divertissants. Ou alors il disait cela simplement parce qu'il n'était plus grognon car on lui avait donné son Coca-Cola du matin...

Le Coca-Cola le matin, c'était aussi sacré pour lui que le café pour les Français.

Mais c'était bien meilleur que le café.

* * *

 **Enfin un chapitre plus court ! Bon, il est quand même plus long que prévu, mais tant pis.**


	4. Une sale matinée pour Link

**Bon, j'avoue, Link apparait beaucoup... Mais c'est tellement drôle d'écrire sur lui et ses malheurs, il faut me comprendre !**

 **Disclaimer : Link souffre bien trop pour que cela soit officiel, voyons.**

* * *

 **Personnages : Link, Peach, Zelda, Samus (rappelons que là où est Zelda, il y a Samus pas loin, donc c'est normal), un peu de Solid Snake, Pit & Tip, la Sainte-Lignée de Fire Emblem (plus Robin, cela va de soi) avec quelques-uns qui crient un peu (Shulk, Mario et Luigi, entre autre) et font de la figuration. Et, évidemment, Palutena (faudrait penser à respecter le titre de l'histoire, quand même, hein...).**

 **Résumé : Link vit un matin comme les autres... ou presque.**

 **Une sale matinée pour Link**

Cela était un très mauvais jour pour Link. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. Et cela sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de croiser Samus, alias l'autre satané robot qui l'empêchait de voir Zelda. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il rencontre Samus pour que cette journée soit vraiment la pire de sa vie... Bon, peut-être qu'il exagérait un peu. À peine.

Il ne mentait en disant qu'aujourd'hui était une très mauvaise journée. Déjà, il s'était levé du mauvais pied. Littéralement : il s'était levé, et cogné contre la table basse de sa chambre. Oui, il y avait une table basse dans sa chambre, non loin de son lit, sans que l'on ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Mais en tout cas, elle était vite passée par la fenêtre, cette table basse. Oui, quand il était énervé, Link ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.

Donc, en plus de s'être fait mal au pied en se levant, il était parti (en grommelant et maudissant contre Samus), comme chaque matin, attendre la princesse Zelda devant sa chambre (qui n'était pas très loin) pour qu'ils aillent ensemble prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il avait attendu, d'abord quelques minutes, puis quelques dizaines de minutes et finalement, après une demi-heure, il s'était inquiété : Zelda était matinale et il était étrange qu'elle ne soit pas encore levé. Il avait toqué à sa porte, se demandant si Zelda était dans sa chambre ou non. Il s'apprêtait à s'adresser à sa princesse, dans l'idée qu'elle était dans sa chambre, peut-être endormie (bien que cette idée lui paraissait saugrenue), avant d'être interrompu par Peach, qui était dérangée par tout le tapage que faisait Link.

Par ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés, sa chemise de nuit et l'air somnolant qu'elle affichait (qui camouflait presque le regard assassin qu'elle lançait à Link), il était clair que Peach n'avait pas prévu d'être réveillée de sitôt.

Link, toujours un gentleman et un chevalier servant – _sauf envers certaines personnes bien sûr_ –, tourna son attention vers elle. Mieux valait ne pas rendre Peach encore plus en colère qu'elle ne semblait déjà l'être. Surtout qu'en général, au contraire de Robin ou Palutena, il partageait une relation neutre vis-à-vis de Peach, cette dernière n'essayant jamais de le tuer. Lorsqu'elle était fâchée, elle se contentait juste de lui crier dessus et passait à autre chose, c'est-à-dire se plaindre à quelqu'un d'autre, généralement ce pauvre Mario qui, impuissant, ne pouvait que vainement tenter de protéger ses tympans en plaçant ses mains sur ses oreilles, sans grand succès.

« Mes excuses, Peach. T'ai-je réveillé ? »

Question bête : par le regard ennuyé qu'afficha Peach, il n'y avait pas à douter qu'il l'avait accidentellement réveillé. Il s'attendait à recevoir tout un tas de réprimandes, des choses habituelles et dont il ne comprenait jamais le sens, comme « il me faut huit heure de sommeil pour avoir un teint parfait ! », ou encore « on ne réveille pas les princesses ! ». Enfin, des trucs de femmes quoi.

Franchement, il ne comprenait vraiment pas les femmes...

Sauf qu'à sa grande surprise, ses oreilles ne souffrirent pas le martyre à entendre les réprimandes de Peach. En fait, aussi surprenant cela soit-il, la princesse du royaume champignon ne semblait pas décider à s'énerver. Au contraire : elle affichait un grand sourire. Cela ne rassura guère Link, qui eut l'impression de voir Robin.

Et il eut raison d'avoir peur. Parce qu'en une seule phrase, Peach lui fit frôler de peu la crise cardiaque. Alors que la princesse rose l'observait avec un sourire innocent, Link sentit son sang se glacer et son esprit s'arrêter. Sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher alors qu'il s'écria :

« ZELDA DORT DANS LA CHAMBRE DE CE MAUDIT ROBOT ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour se précipiter vers la chambre de Samus, tandis que Peach, satisfaite, retourna dans sa chambre.

« Une bonne chose de faite » se félicita-t-elle.

Bon, maintenant, il fallait qu'elle aille se refaire une beauté.

. . .

« Quelle trahison ! Je vais détruire ce satané robot pour oser ainsi profiter de la princesse Zelda. Cette fois, il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça aussi facilement. Je le jure sur mon honneur, sur Farore et sur la Triforce du Courage ! »

Avec ce monologue héroïque et chevaleresque, Link courut aussi vite qu'il put vers la chambre de Samus qui, en réalité, n'était pas si loin.

Après, comment connaissait-il l'emplacement du dortoir de Samus ? Eh bien... à force de l'interpeler sans cesse pour le défier, Link avait découvert son dortoir, où il se rendait régulièrement le matin pour toquer fortement dans l'espoir que son plus grand adversaire daigne lui accorder un combat. Mais généralement, Samus le prenait en traitre et, dès qu'il ouvrait la porte, le recevait avec un coup de canon qui l'envoyait valsé contre le mur du couloir. Après cela, Link se calmait radicalement et laissait Samus en paix pour le rester de la journée. Pour mieux le harceler le lendemain, évidemment.

Après un magnifique dérapage contrôlé pour éviter de dépasser la porte du dortoir de Samus alors qu'il courait à toute vitesse, Link s'arrêta une fois à destination et, sans prendre la peine de toquer à la porte (après tout, au diable les bonnes manières avec Samus !), s'écria à pleine voix :

« SAMUS ! TU VAS REGRETTER CE QUE TU AS FAIT ! LAISSE LA PRINCESSE ZELDA SORTIR ! PRINCESSE ZELDA, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? JE SUIS VENU VOUS SAUVER ! »

Quiconque ne connaissait que très peu Link se dirait que celui-ci criait à son pire ennemi, comme si celle qui tentait sans cesse de protéger venait d'être capturée par l'être le plus sinistre et sanguinaire du monde, un peu au même titre que Mario lorsqu'il croisait Bowser dans les couloirs lorsqu'il cherchait Peach et s'inquiétait de ne pas la trouver.

Donc, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de la relation tendue entre Link et Samus, on croirait qu'il s'apprêtait à confronter Ganondorf et se lancer dans un terrible et ultime affrontement contre l'élu de la Triforce de la Force.

Mais tous ceux qui vivaient dans le manoir étaient des habitués de Link et ses scènes mélodramatiques concernant la proximité entre Samus et Zelda. Quoi que cela ne les empêchaient pas de s'énerver d'être réveillé par Link criant à pleine voix dans les couloirs dès le matin...

« PRINCESSE ZELDA ! reprit Link, n'entendant aucun sons provenant du dortoir. ÊTES-VOUS EN DANGER ? N'AYEZ CRAINTE, J'ARRIVE ! JE...

— _SHUT UP, DAMN ELF!_ »

Ha, ça c'était un Snake assez énervé. Link le reconnaissait parce qu'il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot à ce que Snake appelait l'anglais (ou l'américain, il n'avait jamais bien compris...). Une sorte de langue bien étrange. Heureusement que le tournoi permettait, grâce à un subtile stratagème de Master Hand, que tous les participants parlent une langue commune sans même avoir besoin de l'apprendre.

« LE VIEUX A RAISON ! RETOURNE JOUER DE TA FLÛTE ET LAISSE LES GENS DORMIR ! »

Link grogna. Ce n'était pas une flûte mais un ocarina ! L'autre Link jouait de la flûte, pas lui. Il ne fallait pas confondre, ce n'était pas la même chose !

« Tip, tu n'as pas besoin de crier toi aussi, tu sais ? Tu vas réveiller Palutena...

— Je t'ai rien demandé, et je m'en fiche de réveiller ta déesse, elle est à l'autre bout de ce foutu couloir, elle n'est pas en face d'un imbécile aux longues oreilles qui crie à la mort. Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait entendre quoi que ce soit ? Et arrête de m'appeler Tip !

— HA ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a le feu ? On va tous mourir ? Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Où est Monado ?

— Mario, on va mourir ! Réveille-toi !

— Mama Mia ! Où est Bowser ? Il faut sauver la princesse Peach ! Luigi, prend-nous des champignons en réserve ! »

Link grimaça. Était-il à l'origine de la panique qui venait de s'emparer des dortoirs ? Oups...

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi y a-t-il un tel raffut ? Y-a-t-il du danger ? »

Alors qu'il s'arrêtait à forcer le passage pour entrer dans la chambre de Samus, et tant pis pour la porte, Link s'arrêta soudainement alors qu'apparut la famille de la Sainte-Lignée au complet, c'est-à-dire Chrom, Robin, Lucina et même Marth. Tous les quatre, qui apparemment venaient du couloir adjacent, paraissaient très confus, et pas très réveiller. Ils semblaient tous de même prêts à se battre, tous munis de leur épée. Il était d'ailleurs drôle de voir trois Falchion réunies au même endroit, alors que régulièrement Link entendait Marth parler de ô combien cette lame ancienne était unique au monde.

« DEMANDEZ À CE MAUDIT ELFE ! s'écria un Tip encore très en colère.

— Arrête de crier, Tip ! Tu vas finir par réveiller Palutena...

— JE M'EN FICHE, JE CRIE SI JE VEUX !

— _DAMN IT, CLOSE YOURS MOUTHS!_ »

Avec cette insulte purement anglaise (il n'était pas dur de comprendre que cela n'avait rien d'amical), le silence se fit dans le couloir. La famille de la Sainte-Lignée put donc approcher. Enfin, du moins Marth et Robin. Cette dernière, remarquant qu'il s'agissait juste de Link qui faisait son intéressant et dérangeait le monde, avait ordonné à son mari et à sa fille de retourner dormir au lieu de perdre leur temps ici, ce que père et fille n'avaient pas hésité à faire, trop fatigués pour protester.

« Link, tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison pour faire autant de raffut à une telle heure, prévient Robin en s'avançant d'un air menaçant vers l'épéiste, qui frissonna.

— Ce n'est pas ma faute ! se défendit aussitôt l'elfe aussi sérieusement que possible, bien qu'il reculait à chaque fois que Robin s'avançait d'un pas vers lui. C'est la faute de ce maudit robot. Il a kidnappé Zelda !

— Samus a kidnappé Zelda ? répéta Robin en croisant les bras. Tu en as d'autres, d'annonces idiotes comme ça ?

— Mais c'est la vérité ! Peach me l'a dit.

— Car tu crois ce que dit Peach ? »

Link cligna des yeux. Effectivement, après réflexion, cela pouvait paraitre idiot de croire ce que disait Peach. Mais elle semblait si satisfaite d'elle... Quelqu'un aussi heureux de faire une annonce ne mentirait pas, non ?

« Peach vous a dit que Samus a capturé Zelda ? conclua un Marth très confus.

— Non, elle m'a dit que Zelda dormait dans la chambre de Samus, expliqua Link.

— Ha !... Mais c'est vrai. Zelda est allée dormir avec Samus.

— Oui, elle l'a kidnappé et... QUOI ? LA PRINCESSE ZELDA EST ALLÉE VOLONTAIREMENT DANS LA CHAMBRE DE CE MAUDIT ROBOT ?

— Tu deviens fatiguant à toujours donner les mêmes insultes à Samus, déclara distraitement Robin. Et arrête de crier ! Tu vas réveiller tout le manoir.

— Il me semble que oui, confirma Marth au plus grand désarroi de Link. Je les ai vus sortir ce matin et la princesse Zelda ne semblait nullement être là contre son gré... »

Link se sentit d'autant plus trahi. Mais par fierté, il ne se laissa pas tomber au sol pour s'apitoyer sur son sort, surtout pas en présence de Robin. Cela ferait bien trop plaisir à sa tortionnaire aux cheveux blancs.

Avec autant de sang-froid possible, il attrapa Marth par le col, effrayant le pauvre guerrier. Oui, parce qu'entre l'annonce de « Zelda est allée dormir avec Samus » et« nullement être là contre son gré », il avait remarqué quelque chose d'assez important...

« Tu les a vu ? Où allaient-ils ?

— Où allaient- _elles_ », rectifia Robin.

Link se contenta de grogner. Non, ce robot n'était aucunement un être humain et encore moins une femme ! Il refusait d'admettre cela !

« Je crois qu'elles sont parties manger, dit Marth.

— Manger ? »

Encore une autre trahison : Zelda était partie sans lui, alors qu'ils allaient toujours à la cafétéria ensemble ! Samus était vraiment une très mauvaise influence pour Zelda. Il fallait absolument qu'il l'arrête. Le destin d'Hyrule en dépendait ! Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Hyrule en dépendait mais bon... cela lui donnait une bonne excuse pour éloigner Samus de Zelda.

« Il faut que j'intervienne au plus vite ! se dit-il à voix basse

— Que dis-tu, Link ? »

Robin n'eut pas de réponse : aussitôt, Link courut dans la direction inverse comme s'il était poursuivi par des cocottes en furies. La tacticienne regarda Marth, qui paraissait tout aussi confus qu'elle, et tous deux haussèrent les épaules.

. . .

La cafétéria était encore assez calme à cette heure. La plupart des individus perturbateurs (c'est-à-dire des Smasheurs légèrement... taciturnes et facilement irritables) n'étaient pas encore levés, permettant à ceux présent de profiter d'un instant de paix et de tranquillité.

Assise sur une table après avoir été tirée brutalement de son sommeil, Peach discutait tranquillement en compagnie de Zelda et Samus. Enfin, surtout de Zelda, puisque Samus se contentait... ben, d'être là, sans rien faire qu'être immobile comme une statue, les bras croisés, à parfois hocher ou secouer la tête pour approuver ou répondre à une question que lui posait Zelda.

« Et il est parti en criant. Sans même s'excuser de m'avoir réveillé ! s'écria une Peach indignée alors qu'elle racontait les évènements qu'elle avait vécus un peu plus tôt. Quelle impolitesse envers une princesse. Link agit toujours comme ça avec toi, Zelda ?

— Eh bien... non, cela ne lui ressemble pas, déclara Zelda en prenant la défense de son chevalier servant. J'admets avoir du mal à croire cela...

— Pourtant c'est ce qui s'est passé. Je pense que tu devrais avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui. Sinon la prochaine fois, je me chargerai moi-même de lui montrer ce qu'il en coûte de réveiller une princesse ! »

En déclarant cela, Peach avait balayé ses cheveux blonds d'une main en levant la tête fièrement, comme pour paraitre plus imposante.

Sauf que cela ne fonctionnait pas trop et, qu'outre un léger mouvement de la tête de la part de Samus qui servait à montrer son exaspération par rapport à l'exagération de la princesse du royaume champignon, Zelda non plus ne semblait pas très impressionner, regardant son amie en penchant la tête sur le côté comme si elle se demandait ce que Peach faisait.

« Peut-être que j'aurais dû prévenir Link... se dit-elle en se tournant vers Samus. Tu penses que ce fut une erreur de ma part de ne pas l'en informer ? »

Pour toute réponse, Samus se contenta d'hausser les épaules d'un air désintéressé. Apparemment, elle s'en moquait. Devant son manque de réponse, Zelda se replongea dans ses réflexions, tandis que Peach continuait de clamer que la prochaine fois que Link oserait la réveiller (ce qui n'arrivera probablement plus jamais), elle lui sauterait à la tête. Évidemment, ce n'était pas une métaphore... Après tout, qui sautait sur la tête des Goomba et de Bowser déjà ?

« PI-PIKA ! »

Une petite sourie jaune apparut comme un éclair (ha, ha, Pikachu, éclair... bon, retournons à l'histoire) dans la cafétéria et se réfugie en vitesse dans les bras de Samus. Celle-ci, apparemment quelque peu déconcerter, caressa le petit pokémon effrayé en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Que se passe-t-il, Pikachu ? demanda Zelda.

— Pi, pika-chu pi ka ! »

Pikachu se mit à bouger dans tous les sens, faisant diverses gestuelles avec ses pattes pour expliquer ses propos.

« Mmh, mmh, je vois... je n'ai rien compris. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? demanda Peach en se tournant vers Zelda, qui haussa les épaules.

— Il n'y a que Samus qui arrive à le comprendre parfaitement bien, se défendit la princesse d'Hyrule. Que dit-il, Samus ? »

Pour toute réponse, Samus tourna la tête – enfin, son casque – vers la porte d'entrée de la cafétéria, d'où venait Pikachu. Elle leva le canon à son bras droit, sous les regards perplexes de Zelda et Peach (et des quelques curieux qui regardaient la scène, aussi).

Un silence complet se fit. Puis des pas commencèrent à résonner, alors qu'on entendit clairement quelqu'un crier sans raison dans les couloirs. Et finalement, les portes furent brusquement ouvertes et alors apparut le Héros du Temps, qui avait fièrement dégainé son épée et la pointait vers son ennemi de toujours : Samus.

« SAMUS, CETTE FOIS TU NE T'EN SORTIRAS PAS ! TU VAS PAYER POUR... ! »

En un instant, Link fut coupé dans son élan par un rayon qui, allant droit sur lui, le renvoya dans le couloir sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se défendre. Étonnamment, la calme revenu aussi. Du moins pour quelques secondes, le temps que tous les spectateurs enregistrent mentalement ce qui venait de se passer.

« Pika ! »

Apparemment très satisfait de ce qui venait de se passer, Pikachu sauta sur l'épaule de Samus, se frottant contre elle alors que de petites décharges électriques provenant de ses joues montraient sa joie.

Peach se pencha vers Zelda.

« Était-ce Link ?

— J'ai cru reconnaitre sa voix et sa tunique verte donc... oui. »

Peach se dit que Zelda devait _vraiment_ avoir une conversation avec Link. Ce (faux et mauvais) chevalier servant était complètement grotesque. Mario n'agirait jamais d'une telle manière !

« Allez Luigi, on doit libérer Peach de Bowser ! _HERE WE GO_ ! »

... Peut-être qu'elle avait parlé trop tôt.

. . .

Allongée dans son lit, Palutena souriait.

Qu'elle avait bien fait de dire à Samus que Zelda se sentait seule ces temps-ci et avait besoin de réconfort, de préférence du soir au matin. Évidemment, elle avait prévu que Samus s'en aille aussitôt aider Zelda sans se poser de question – les merveilles de s'adresser à une personne beaucoup trop amoureuse pour réfléchir. Bien sûr, dans sa grande politesse (et parce qu'elle était elle aussi beaucoup trop amoureuse), Zelda n'aurait pas refusé l'invitation de Samus à la rejoindre dans son dortoir, même si elle n'était nullement triste ou quoi que cela soit.

Et puis en envoyant Pit éloigner Link de Zelda le reste de la journée (pour qu'elle ne se rappelle pas de le prévenir qu'elle comptait dormir avec Samus), le tour était joué. Si son plan était bon, il y aurait quiproquo et, qu'importe ce qui se passerait, cela finirait avec un Link se confrontant à Samus et se faisant envoyer balader une énième fois par le chasseur de prime. Cela lui ferait remettre les pieds sur terre pour un moment.

Après tout, non loin de la chambre de Peach, il y avait la sienne. Et donc qui entendait râler le Héros du Temps concernant Samus dès le matin ? La voilà débarrassée de Link qui aimait bien trop se plaindre dès le matin. Avec un peu de chance, il resterait traumatiser de cet évènement (c'est-à-dire de Samus qui l'envoie valdinguer d'un coup), quitterait le tournoi et Palutena pourrait prendre sa chambre (elle était plus grande que la sienne, donc...).

Ou au moins Link apprendrait à rester silencieux le matin parce que son égo démesuré serait retombé pour un moment.

Ce serait déjà ça de gagner.

Elle pourrait enfin profiter d'une matinée paisible. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était la déesse de la lumière : si elle pouvait diriger une armée entière, ce n'est pas un petit conflit de chambre et un garçon aux longues oreilles qui l'empêcheraient de dormir en paix !


	5. La paranoïa d'Ike

**Faut que j'arrête de donner des titres avec des noms avant que ça devienne une habitude...**

 **Disclaimer : Mmh... Non, je n'ai rien à déclarer autre que l'habituel.**

* * *

 **Personnages : Ike (surpris, hein ?), Roy, Marth, et de brèves apparitions de Pit & Tip, Samus (donc Zelda, on rappelle), Link (car il est partout), Robin (pour faire souffrir Link, comme toujours) et Palutena (car elle est partout aussi).**

 **Résumé : Depuis le retour de Roy dans le tournoi (et surtout aux côtés de Marth), Ike est devenu paranoïaque. Peut-être à juste titre, d'ailleurs.**

 **La paranoïa (justifiée) d'Ike**

« C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit de retour. Un adversaire de valeur est toujours un bon entrainement.

— Tu es surtout beaucoup trop imbu de toi-même, Link. Qui te dit qu'il ne pourrait pas te vaincre, maintenant ?

— Arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi, vieille sorcière.

— ... Qu'as-tu dit, Link ? Je crois que mes _vieilles_ oreilles de _sorcière_ n'ont pas bien entendu.

— Euh, r-rien ! »

Ike se retenu de soupirer. Il était très lassé de cette table, entouré de gens bruyants, notamment Link, évidemment. Link qui, comme toujours, s'attirait les foudres de la mère de Lucina. À croire qu'il cherchait volontairement les ennuis.

Et, entre deux regards assassins de Robin, ils parlaient d'un _adversaire de valeur_ de retour dans le tournoi, une information donnée tôt ce matin, et dont Ike n'avait absolument pas fait attention. Du coup, il ignorait de qui Link parlait. Mais pour que Link dise que quelqu'un soit un _adversaire de valeur_ , il fallait vraiment que cela soit quelqu'un d'important et pas un pouilleux du coin. Et, probablement un épéiste, aussi.

Enfin, pas qu'Ike s'en intéressait, de toute façon. Il n'était là, aux côtés de Link, Robin, Zelda et Samus, que parce qu'il s'était installé sur cette table le premier et qu'il refusait d'en bouger. Quoi qu'à présent, il hésitait. La table à côté, où se trouvaient Lucina, Chrom et Shulk (avec ce dernier qui ne remarquait nullement le regard noir que lui lançait Chrom), paraissait bien plus paisible. Ou peut-être celle de Palutena, Pit et Tip ? Enfin, si l'ange démoniaque s'y trouvait, pas certain que cette table soit très tranquille... De toute manière, si Palutena s'y trouvait, hors de question qu'il y aille. Il avait fait l'erreur, quelques jours auparavant, de critiquer la déesse de la lumière et depuis elle semblait s'acharner sur lui. Il ne s'approcherait pas d'elle, jamais.

Bref, de ce fait, il était coincé ici, à attendre Marth. Marth qui, pour une fois, mettait beaucoup de temps pour venir. Ce qui était assez étrange : normalement le Héros-Roi se levait assez tôt.

Ike espérait juste qu'il viendrait bientôt pour le sortir de son ennui.

« Ah, vous êtes là mes amis ! »

Ah, il semblerait que ses espoirs portaient leurs fruits.

Ike tourna la tête, impatient de voir Marth – dont il avait reconnu la voix sans problème. Mais, dès qu'il vit son meilleur ami, il se figea.

 _Je dois rêver, c'est impossible... Pas... pas lui !_

« Regardez donc qui j'ai croisé en venant.

— Roy ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! »

Les chaleureuses salutations de Link (c'était d'ailleurs très rare venant du Héros du Temps) ne firent que confirmer les doutes d'Ike. Non, ce n'était pas une hallucination : aux côtés de Marth se trouvait le seul et unique Roy, son plus grand rival. Ce maudit garçon aux cheveux roux et son visage d'enfant si horripilant, avec son stupide bandeau moche (oui, ils avaient à peu près les mêmes, et alors ? Le sien était bien mieux !), et sa ridicule tenue vestimentaire...

Bon, d'accord, Roy ignorait qu'il était le rival d'Ike, mais ce dernier en avait conscience, donc cela suffisait largement... De plus, en vérité, ils ne se connaissaient absolument pas, puisqu'ils ne s'étaient jamais croisés. Mais Ike en avait entendu bien assez pour savoir que Roy représentait un obstacle entre lui et Marth.

Et malheureusement, voilà que Roy était de retour...

Lui et son sourire angélique qui disaient : « Bonjour, je suis revenu pour être le meilleur partenaire de Marth comme avant ! Ike ? Je ne connais pas. De toute façon il n'est pas de taille pour combattre aux côtés de Marth, voyons ! Ce rôle me revient. »

Bon, d'accord, peut-être qu'il exagérait quelque peu. Roy ne paraissait pas être quelqu'un de jaloux ou d'envieux à première vue.

« Donc c'est vous, le fameux Roy dont nous avons tant entendu parler, déclara Robin, détournant son attention de Link.

— Oui c'est bien moi ! confirma Roy. Par contre je ne savais pas qu'on parlait tant de moi, cela me gêne un peu, ha, ha...

— Ne sois pas si humble, Roy, rétorqua Zelda. Tu es un grand Smasheur après tout.

— D'ailleurs j'étais surpris que tu n'aies pas été convié au dernier tournoi, poursuivit Link.

— Moi aussi, mais je suppose qu'il faut savoir laisser sa place aux autres, plaisanta le guerrier aux cheveux roux. L'on m'a dit que mon remplaçant était un très bon Smasheur, n'est-ce pas Marth ?

— Il l'est, confirma le Héros-Roi, ce qui flatta l'égo d'Ike, qui dut se retenir de sourire. Ike est un très bon partenaire.

— Par ce que tu m'as dit de lui, je n'en doute pas. Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Que j'aille le rencontrer et me présenter.

— Je suis ici, répondit Ike. C'est moi Ike. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Roy.

— Je vois que nous nous sommes dans la même situation alors ! Ravi de te rencontrer, Ike. »

Roy fit un geste pour s'approcher mais Ike lui épargna cette peine et se leva de lui-même pour aller saluer son rival. Il valait mieux commencer à faire connaissance sans ouvrir les hostilités. Roy lui tendit la main et Ike la serra en retour.

« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Roy.

— De même pour moi. Ah, tu as fait tomber quelque chose ! s'exclama Roy en se baissant, ramassant un petit papier au sol. Tiens. »

Ike fronça les sourcils mais attrapa le papier qui, il le savait bien, n'était pas le sien. Il le déplia et commença à le lire. Rapidement, son visage blanchit.

 _Tu ne me voleras pas Marth, sale profiteur. Je te traquerai jusqu'à ce que tu abandonnes ta place. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul partenaire pour Marth. Et c'est moi._

Ike leva les yeux et frissonna en voyant le sourire que lui lançait Roy. Un sourire narquois, que personne d'autre ne remarque, sauf lui. Cela lui était clairement adressé. Et, de sa main droite, Roy attrapa la poignée de son épée, comme une menace silencieuse envers Ike.

Le mercenaire déglutit. D'accord, il s'était complètement trompé : Roy n'était pas jaloux ou envieux (enfin, pas seulement), c'était surtout un gros psychopathe. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que cela soit, comme avertir Marth, ce dernier posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ancien camarade et, toujours très heureux, s'exclama :

« Viens Roy, il faut que j'aille te présenter à Chrom et Lucina. Ils viennent du même monde que nous ! Tu verras, leur histoire est assez étrange. As-tu déjà entendu parler des voyages dans le temps ? »

Ainsi, Marth et Roy partirent. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Roy de lancer un regard effrayant en directement d'Ike, qui frissonna de plus belle.

Désormais, il garderait toujours la Ragnell auprès de lui. Il se sentait soudainement très en danger...

. . .

« Il m'inquiète. Je suis certain qu'il cache quelque chose. Je ne peux pas avoir rêvé ce que son regard m'annonçait, non ?... Qu'est-ce que je suis bête, évidemment que cela signifie quelque chose, de même que ce maudit papier qui annonçait clairement qu'il veut se débarrasser de moi ! Je n'ai tout de même pas rêvé ça ? »

Le silence lui répondit, le laissant poursuivre son monologue à haute voix :

« Et puis, s'il a quitté le tournoi alors qu'il était un des meilleurs épéistes avec Link et Marth, cela doit être pour de bonnes raisons. Il faudrait que je demande à Master Hand. Mais je pense qu'il ne me répondra pas... Il ne le fait pratiquement jamais. Arg, mais il faut absolument que je sache ce qu'il fait ici, ce maudit rouquin ! S'il pense qu'il va me voler mon rôle et ma place auprès de...

— Ike ? Que faites-vous ici, tout seul ? »

Le mercenaire se leva brusquement des escaliers en pierre sur lesquels il s'était assis et, manquant de peu de se ramasser par terre en marchant accidentellement sur sa cape, se retourna, faisant face à la princesse Zelda, qui le regardait en souriant doucement.

Il se sentit rougir de honte. Était-elle là depuis longtemps ? L'avait-elle entendu penser à haute voix ?

« Princesse Zelda ! s'exclama-t-il, l'air de rien. Vous me prenez par surprise. Que faites-vous ici ? »

Il n'osa pas le mentionner, mais il remarquait sans problème que la princesse était seule, ce qui était un exploit en soi puisqu'il était connu, dans toute le manoir des Smasheurs et Smasheuses, que la princesse Zelda se trouvait pratiquement toujours en compagnie de Samus Aran ou, lorsque celle-ci n'était pas avec elle, Link reprenait sa place, ravi de profiter de la présence de sa princesse sans qu'il n'y ait son rival.

« Cela vous surprends de me voir ici sans... escorte ? demande la princesse Zelda, comme si elle avait connaissance de ses questionnements.

— Je... je dois admettre que c'est bien le cas, répondit le mercenaire en émettant un rire gêné.

— Eh bien Samus était fatiguée donc elle est retournée à sa chambre, et Link est actuellement avec Marth et Roy en train de... rattraper le temps perdu dans un duel d'épée. »

Il était clair par le timbre de sa voix que Zelda ne comprenait pas comment les garçons ''rattrapaient le temps perdu'' en se battant lors d'un duel d'épéiste. Ike en serait très amusé, et intéressé de participer lui-même, s'il n'y avait pas eu la mention de son rival et, probablement, ennemi.

Il dut probablement se renfrogné à la mention de Roy puisque la princesse Zelda pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, plissant les yeux.

« Vous ne semblez pas apprécier Roy, je me trompe ?

— Je...

— A-t-il fait quelque chose contre vous ? enchaîna Zelda, prenant son manque de réponde comme une affirmation. Êtes-vous en froid à cause de quelque chose ?

— Ce n'est pas ça, défendit Ike en haussant les épaules, soupirant. Je crains juste que mon esprit agisse à mon insu contre lui et s'en méfie.

— Ha, ha, vous êtes paranoïaque ? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

— Tip, ne sois pas impoli... »

Ike leva la tête et remarqua, à son plus grand désarroi, Pit (contre lequel il ne tenait aucune rancune, au contraire) et, surtout, son clone des ténèbres très irritant et qui donnait envie de faire des brochettes d'anges grillés : Tip. Enfin, peut-être qu'il s'appelait autrement mais personne ne s'en rappelait.

Les deux anges lévitaient paisiblement en hauteur, gardant leur distance du sol en battant des ailes d'une allure régulière.

Ike serra les dents. Eux aussi étaient là depuis longtemps ? Combien de personnes l'entendaient faire son monologue depuis tout à l'heure ? Et puis... De quoi ils se mêlaient, ces deux-là ?

« Peuh, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ! rétorqua l'ange maléfique en croissant les bras. Et ne m'appelle pas TIP, JE TE L'AI DÉJÀ DIT !

— On peut savoir ce que vous faites là, vous deux ? grommela Ike.

— Pourquoi est-il bien plus poli envers la princesse que nous ? grogna Tip en fronçant les sourcils, ne répondant absolument pas à la question de l'épéiste. Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de notre apparence. Il doit nous prendre pour des enfants, ce clown à bandeau.

—Tu sais que je t'entends ?

— Tu ne veux pas demander à ta déesse de changer notre apparence, Pit ?

— Je ne crois pas que ça fonctionne comme ça, expliqua Pit, alors qu'il prit un air perplexe, en pleine réflexion. Et même si cela serait amusant au départ, j'aime très bien apparence comme ça. Je ne veux pas en changer !

— Je répète une dernière fois : que faites-vous là ?

— Elle sert vraiment à rien, ta déesse...

— ARRÊTEZ DE M'IGNORER, BON SANG ! s'écria Ike.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le paranoïaque ? s'exclama Tip en retour, lui jetant un regard noir. Tu ne vois pas que je cause à l'autre ?

— Je ne suis pas paranoïaque.

— Bien sûr que si ! Le nier ne sert à rien.

— Ne raconte pas de bêtises, le mioche !

— Il me traite de quoi, le pouilleux avec son bandeau ridicule ?

— Tip, je pense que ça ne sert à rien de vouloir débattre là-dessus avec Ike, intervenu Pit.

— Toi, l'ange incapable de voler, je ne t'ai rien demandé !

— Mais Tip...

— ET NE M'APPELLE PAS TIP. Pff, tu sais quoi le paranoïaque ? Tu m'as énervé. Je me tire.

— Tip, attends ! »

Tip s'envola, rapidement suivit par son jumeau de lumière tandis qu'Ike leva un sourcil circonspect. À quoi avaient-ils servi, ces deux-là, franchement ? À part venir se payer sa tête et lui donner des envies de meurtres, bien sûr...

« Pourquoi donc êtes-vous si méfiant de Roy ? »

Ike sursauta. Bon sang, il avait oublié que la princesse Zelda était ici. Avec ces deux bouffons d'anges et le fait qu'elle ne s'était pas exprimée une fois depuis qu'ils avaient fait remarquer leur présence...

Il aurait bien parlé à la princesse de ce qu'il lui semblait avoir vu, c'est-à-dire la menace silencieuse de Roy (sans compter ce maudit papier qui impliquait clairement ce qu'il pensait...), mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle aussi le prenne pour un dément voyant le mal partout, et qu'elle aille dire à tous ceux qu'elle croise qu'il est paranoïaque. Même si cela ne ressemblait guère à l'attitude de la princesse d'Hyrule.

Mais mieux valait être prudent, avant que des rumeurs ne remontent aux oreilles de Marth. Alors le mercenaire se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Je suis juste curieux, mentit-il en tentant de paraitre nonchalant.

— Curieux ? À propos de sa réputation ?

— Non, je sais qu'il est un... bretteur talentueux, déclara Ike, alors que ces mots le dégoûtaient. Mais je me demande pourquoi il est soudainement revenu au tournoi. Cela ne ressemble pas à Master Hand de rappeler certains qui s'en sont allés depuis longtemps, enfin du moins de ce que je sais des premiers tournois auxquels Link et Marth ont participé, pour exemple. Cela m'intrigue, je suppose. Pensez-vous que votre sagesse saurait m'éclairer à ce sujet, par hasard ?

— Je pense que je pourrai vous éclairer concernant cela, effectivement. »

Ike fut surpris : il avait posé cette question par pure politesse. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse, même de la part de quelqu'un aussi sage de la princesse Zelda. Encore une fois sa surprise dut être visible sur son visage puisque la princesse Zelda lui déclara :

« Cela vous surprend donc tant ?

— Euh... Non ! s'exclama-t-il précipitamment alors qu'il sentait la honte lui rougir les joues. Je veux dire... Bon, peut-être un petit peu ? Mes excuses, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que vous pourriez savoir.

— Votre pardon est accepté, Ike. Je ne vous en veux pas pour si peu, après tout vous semblez vraiment troublé.

— Je vous remercie. Je ne pensais pas que cela se voyant tant.

— Eh bien cela n'était pas très difficile à deviner en vous voyant à l'arrivée de Roy, pendant que lui et Marth s'en allaient voir Lucina et Chrom, sourit la princesse d'Hyrule.

— Je devais avoir l'air ridicule, à le regarder comme ça... soupira Ike. J'ai souvent l'air ridicule, ces derniers temps, un peu comme Link... Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit ! Pour... Enfin, concernant...

— La raison pour laquelle Roy est ici ? devina Zelda, ce à quoi Ike répondit en hochant la tête avec ferveur. Eh bien... »

Ike retient son souffle. Il allait savoir qui était le fou responsable de la venue de Roy. Enfin !

« Il s'agit d'une idée de Dame Palutena. »

Il lui fallut quelques secondes, le temps que l'information atteigne son cerveau, tandis qu'il cligna distraitement des yeux.

« QUOI ? »

. . .

« Maudite sorcière tordue et sadique... »

Ike s'élançait à toute allure dans les couloirs, grognant et marmonnant mille et une insultes envers la femme responsable de sa détresse et sa jalousie.

La princesse Zelda lui avait expliqué tout ce qu'elle savait (par déduction) : par vengeance contre Ike, Palutena avait fait revenir Roy au tournoi, réussissant par on ne sait quel miracle à convaincre Master Hand que le retour de Roy en tant que participant serait une bonne chose. Et cela simplement parce qu'Ike l'avait légèrement critiqué, elle s'était extrêmement vexée et prenait sa vengeance contre lui.

Maudite déesse de la lumière. Le tournoi était bien mieux avant son arrivée. Finalement, peut-être que Link disait vrai quand il se plaignait d'elle. Il faudrait qu'il pense à avoir plus de considération envers l'elfe épéiste.

Dès qu'il avait appris cela, Ike s'était mis à se plaindre à toute voix, jusqu'à se rendre compte que la princesse Zelda s'en était allée et qu'il prit conscience qu'il devrait faire de même : il commençait à faire nuit et il devait aller dormir, même si sentait qu'il en serait incapable.

Alors, pendant qu'il crachait de multiples blasphèmes envers Palutena, il se rappela tout de même de remercier la princesse Zelda de son aide dès qu'ils se reverraient, probablement demain.

« Tu es incroyablement bruyant, le sais-tu? »

Ike sentit ses poils s'hérissés en entendant cette voix. En un éclair, il attrapa son épée et se retourna, faisant face à Roy qui, nullement impressionné par la lame pointée vers lui, sourit. Sauf que ce sourire, à la différence de Zelda ou Marth, n'avait rien d'amical, au contraire : Ike ressentit à nouveau cet effroi face à son rival, un frisson qui parcourait tout son corps comme s'il se tenait devant un démon.

« Roy, dit-il à voix basse. Que fais-tu ici ?

— Moi ? Mais rien de particulier, voyons ! assura le garçon aux cheveux roux d'un ton faussement innocent. Je désirais juste passer du temps avec mon remplaçant et il semblerait que je t'ai trouvé ! Cela est une drôle de coïncidence, non ? »

Ike ne trouvait pas ça drôle, étrangement. Il ne fit que resserrer son emprise autour de la poignée de son épée.

« Hilarant, répondit-il platement.

— Tu ne sembles pas convaincu par mon humour.

— Effectivement, j'ai du mal à rire en face d'un psychopathe.

— Psychopathes ? répéta Roy. Tu dis ça par rapport à ce matin ? Tu ne devrais pas, je n'ai rien contre toi, enfin !

— Vraiment ? dit Ike, peu convaincu.

— Évidemment ! Je veux juste que tu quittes le tournoi comme ça je pourrai redevenir le partenaire de Marth et nous redeviendrons le duo d'épéiste le plus puissant du tournoi. Cela n'a rien de personnel, ne t'en fais pas. »

Ike grimaça. Que cela le rassurait... Surtout lorsque Roy disait cela en souriant comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps...

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire, déclara-t-il. Lorsque j'annoncerai tes véritables intentions à Master Hand, tu seras rapidement renvoyé chez toi.

— Oh, je t'en prie, comme s'il allait me renvoyer à cause de cela. Il laisse d'horribles êtres comme Bowser ou Ganondorf participer, alors je dois être le cadet de ses soucis ! assura Roy, nullement impressionné par ses menaces. De plus, cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai participé à ce tournoi sans attirer de quelconques ennuis, alors ce n'est pas maintenant que je serais en difficulté à cause de ça. »

Ike fronça les sourcils. Personne n'avait jamais remarqué que Roy était un gros psychopathe dans sa tête ? Pas même Zelda ? C'était assez surprenant à croire.

« Ou, pour ceux qui le remarquaient... continua Roy en baissant d'un ton, eh bien, ils ne parlaient plus après que je me sois occupé de leur cas. Un peu comme ce que je vais faire avec toi, Ike.

— Qu'est-ce que cela signi... AH ! »

Sans crier garde, Roy avait dégainé son épée et s'était précipité vers Ike, qui eut tout juste le temps de lever la sienne pour éviter d'être embroché par son assaillant. Il recula.

« Tu es un grand malade ! s'écria Ike.

— Je ne suis pas fou, Ike. Je me débarrasse simplement d'un problème qui entrave ma route, et empêche d'être proche de Marth, rectifia Roy, avec une certaine fierté.

— Si Marth apprenait ça...

— Mais il n'apprendra rien. Car les morts ne parlent pas, après tout, ha, ha ! »

Ike grimaça alors que Roy fonça de nouveau vers lui. Sauf que cette fois, il était préparé et put se défendre sans problème. Il réussit même à riposter, à la grande surprise de Roy qui tituba en arrière après que la Ragnell s'abattit lourdement contre sa propre lame, l'Épée des Sceaux.

« Ce n'était pas un mauvais coup, Ike, reconnu Roy, sans la moindre once d'amusement – à la grande satisfaction d'Ike, qui était heureux d'être à l'origine de ce changement de comportement.

— Je n'ai pas été invité à ce tournoi pour rien, déclara Ike.

— Cela ne m'empêchera pas de te vaincre.

— Dans tes rêves, le rouquin. »

Les deux épéistes resserrèrent leur emprise sur leurs épées et, se positionnant, crièrent à pleins poumons alors qu'ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre une nouvelle fois.

Sauf qu'alors que le fracas de leurs épées résonna dans le couloir, un étrange bruit leur parvient aux oreilles, les interrompant dans leur duel. Ils se détourèrent de leur combat, intrigués.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? demanda Roy.

— Je l'ignore, admit Ike. Cela ressemble à un sifflement comme ceux des... ces étranges outils que certains Smasheurs possèdent, comme Samus Aran.

— Oh non... Un canon ? devina Roy en écarquillant les yeux d'effroi.

— Oui, voilà ! Pourqu... oh non... »

Ils se tournèrent en même temps vers la porte la plus proche, qui se trouvait en face d'eux, et ne remarquèrent que trop tard qu'ils se trouvaient dans les couloirs des dortoirs. Ils virent, une fraction de seconde, une ombre rougeâtre en face d'eux avant qu'une forte lumière ne les frappe, les assommant aussitôt.

. . .

La première chose qu'Ike remarqua à son réveil fut que... eh bien, il était réveillé. Mais outre cette remarque très pertinente, il comprit, en voyant le plafond et son lit, que cela n'était pas sa chambre. Tout était beaucoup trop blanc ou grisâtre, comme... l'infirmerie. Oui, voilà, il était à l'infirmerie. Mais comment était-il arrivé ici ? Il ne s'en rappelait pas. Avait-il était blessé lors d'un match, une mêlée ou autre ?

Il se redressa, grimaçant. Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un rocher géant. Avait-il combattu Samus Aran par hasard ? Il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui donner cette sensation d'être devenu un vieil homme avant l'heure après avoir reçu un de ses horribles coups de canon.

« Tu es enfin réveillé ? »

Ike sursauta. Encore ces frissons à l'entente de cette voix. Peut-être que Tip avait raison : il devenait paranoïaque. Voilà qu'il entendait son rival. Il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Oh, m'ignores pas ! Je n'ai pas attendu que tu te réveilles pour m'ignorer juste après. »

Ike ferma les yeux, serra les dents et se laissa retomber sur son lit. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se sorte cet épéiste de sa tête. Il allait devenir fou à ce rythme.

« J'AI À TE TUER, ALORS REGARDE MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE ! »

Ike ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Non, il ne devenait pas fou, il entendait bien _cet individu indésirable_.

Il se redressa de nouveau et regarda à sa droite avec appréhension.

Roy était là, assis sur un lit de l'infirmerie, souriant, un couteau en main (comment l'avait-il obtenu, d'abord ?).

« Cela ne se fait pas de tuer les gens dans leur sommeil, après tout ! »

Ike déglutit. Y avait-il une chance que le Docteur Mario vienne le sauver s'il se mettait à crier ?

... Il sentait que non.

. . .

« Samus, puis-je te demander quelque chose ? »

La chasseuse de prime intergalactique, qui était allongée dans son lit, à semi-endormie, hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi es-tu sortie tout à l'heure ? J'ai cru entendre une explosion. »

Pour toute réponse, Samus se rapprocha de Zelda, grommela quelque chose à voix basse que, quelqu'un d'autre autre que Zelda, n'aurait pas entendu. Mais la princesse d'Hyrule avait l'habitude des marmonnements de la jeune femme et n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Même si cela lui parut étrange.

« Roy et Ike qui se battaient dans le couloir ? répéta-t-elle à haute voix. C'est assez étrange. Je me demande si cela a un lien avec ce dont Ike me parlait... »

Elle vit Samus froncer les sourcils et sourit.

« Ne fais pas attention, ce n'est rien d'important. »

Peut-être devrait-elle demander des nouvelles d'Ike dès demain. Au cas où.

* * *

 **Ha, ha, ha, ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écrit, ce qui n'était pas du tout prévu. Mais bon, comme il m'a fallu plus de temps pour l'écrire...**


	6. Bonne nouvelle, mauvaise nouvelle

**Comme pour Robin (où ce n'est qu'après avoir écrit au moins trois chapitres que je me suis rendu compte que c'était Daraen son nom français, j'avais oublié...), j'utilise là le nom anglais d'Harmonie, c'est-à-dire Rosalina. Même si les deux versions sont très jolies.**

 **Disclaimer : Faudra que j'arrête avec ces disclaimers un jour...**

* * *

 **Personnages : Peach, Link et Lucina qui ont été entrainés dans cette affaire contre leur gré, Marth qui joue les héros (eh, il s'appelle pas le Héros-Roi pour rien ! Il faut bien que ce titre moche serve, non ?), un peu de Palutena (puisque c'est elle qui est à l'origine de tous les malheurs de Link et Lucina, pour changer...), Bowser (enfin... Bowser Jr), Snake (qui est... ben, Snake) et Rosalina en invitée de dernière minute !**

 **Résumé : Peach apprend une formidable nouvelle de la part de Palutena : Rosalina va bientôt arriver ! Il faut donc faire les préparatifs pour accueillir la princesse galactique et pour cela, qui de mieux que Link et Lucina pour l'aider ?**

 ** _Bonne nouvelle, mauvaise nouvelle_**

« Pourquoi je suis toujours entrainé dans ce genre de choses, moi ? Je n'ai pas à mettre mes compétences au service de tâches aussi ingrates ! Je suis le Héros du Temps ! En plus, je dois aller veiller que ce maudit robot reste loin de la Princesse Zelda... »

Encore une fois, Link se plaignait. En fait, que serait une journée sans un Link pour se plaindre ? Après tout, même s'il devait être malade à en mourir, Link se plaindrait de sa maladie !

Sauf que, pour une fois, peut-être avait-il de bonnes raisons de se plaindre... Oui, oui, aussi surprenant cela pouvait-il être, peut-être qu'il se plaignait à juste titre. Non pas que quelqu'un allait lui reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas tort de se plaindre : il ne fera que râler d'avantage par la suite ! Et ça, par contre, personne ne le désirait. Il cassait bien assez les pieds de tout le monde.

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, Link se plaignait.

À cause d'une très bonne nouvelle : Rosalina allait venir.

Non pas qu'il savait qui était Rosalina. En fait, avant que Peach ne débarque dans la cafétéria aussi survolté qu'un Pikachu, personne (enfin, en dehors de certains comme Mario, Luigi et Browser) ne savaient qui était Rosalina.

Non pas que l'identité de Rosalina était plus clair à présent. À part pour une rapide description de Peach, cela restait toujours floue.

« Rosalina va venir ! C'est merveilleux !

— Rosalina ? Qui c'est ça ?

— Une princesse gardienne de la galaxie de l'Observatoire de la Comète ! Il faut absolument préparer une fête pour sa venue ! Qui veut m'accompagner faire les boutiques pour trouver de quoi l'accueillir ? Palutena, vous voulez venir avec moi ? »

Alors que tous se regardèrent silencieusement, soulagés, – parce qu'ils savaient tous la réputation de Peach concernant le shopping et d'innombrables, affreuses et interminables heures à passer encore et encore dans des boutiques... –Palutena, avec une moue embêtée, prit la parole :

« Pour ma part, je crains de ne pas avoir du temps à consacrer à une si activité si divertissante. Mais je suis certaine que Link et Lucina se feront un plaisir de venir t'accompagner.

— QUOI ? s'écria aussitôt Link. HORS DE QUESTION ! Déjà, on peut savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas le temps, Dame Palutena ?

— Parce que je n'ai pas de temps à y consacrer, répéta Palutena.

— D'où ma question : pourquoi ?

— Cela ne te concerne pas, je le crains. »

En disant cela, Palutena offrit à Link un doux sourire – qui ressemblait plus à un terrible et effrayant rictus mauvais qu'autre chose, évidemment. Link trembla, mais ne renonça pas.

« Je refuse de me laisser avoir par vos odieuses machinations !

— D'accord. Je ne vais pas t'y forcer. Même si je suis déçue de cela... »

Aussitôt, alors que Link souriait fièrement (parce qu'il était satisfait de ne pas s'être laissé faire), il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper brusquement par le col et le trainer hors de la cafétéria.

C'était Lucina.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi, Lucina ! s'exclama Link.

— Mes excuses, Link, mais je ne puis faire cela. Je ne te laisserai pas décevoir la Déesse Palutena ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, Déesse Palutena, nous reviendrons victorieux !

— Mais de quoi elle parle ? Y'a aucune bataille à gagner ! Lucina, lâche-moi ! À L'AIDE ! JE NE VEUX PAS Y ALLER ! »

Ce fut sur cette complainte désemparée que Link fut trainé en dehors de la cafétéria par Lucina, tandis que Peach les suivait, toute contente d'être accompagnée.

. . .

Voilà comment Lin fut embarqué de force dans quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas et se retrouva dans une galerie marchande en compagnie de Lucina et Peach. Cette galerie marchande, au carrelage étincelante et brillant de mille feux, ressemblait vaguement à une photo de la Galerie Concorde, un lieu d'Unys, une des régions du monde de Red où ce dernier s'était rendu en compagnie de Pikachu.

Et, malheureusement pour lui, même si aujourd'hui la galerie marchande ne semblait pas être trop encombrée de foule, cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle était constituée de nombreuses boutiques. Beaucoup trop de boutiques.

Parce qu'en moins d'une demi-heure, Link fut obligé de porter une dizaine de sacs venus de diverses boutiques et, selon Peach, ils étaient loin d'avoir fini.

Il constata qu'elle disait vraiment lorsqu'ils y étaient encore, deux heures plus tard, avec trois fois plus de sac...

Voilà pourquoi il se plaignait.

Il était le Héros du Temps, pas le Porteur de Sacs du Temps, par Farore !

Il voudrait bien insulter Palutena de toute ses forces puisque c'était elle la responsable de tout cela, mais non seulement il ne se rabaisserait pas à être insultant mais, de plus, avec Lucina à côté, il préférait éviter : Lucina avait toujours des réactions imprévisibles lorsque cela concernait sa chère Déesse de la Lumière. Elle était encore pire que Pit.

« Princesse Peach, avons-nous bientôt fini ? demanda Lucina.

— Oui, oui, ne vous en faites pas ! »

C'était ce que Peach avait répondu il y avait plus d'une heure...

À force, Link n'y croyait plus.

En fait, il souhaiterait presque que Browser vienne enlever Peach pour qu'il n'ait plus à devoir porter des dizaines de sacs. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un chevalier, élu de Farore, porteur de la Triforce du Courage, la réincarnation d'un héros et le Héros du Temps, qu'il pouvait porter une trentaine de sac !

« AH, AU SECOURS !

— PRINCESSE PEACH ! »

Link sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher en voyant se dérouler devant lui son souhait : Peach était enlevée.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'il fasse plus attention à ses vœux, à l'avenir...

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit... oui, Peach se faisait enlever ! Sous leurs yeux ! Par Browser. Qui avait beaucoup rétrécit. Et qui se baladait dans un étrange véhicule circulaire volant.

Attend... Ah non, ce n'était pas Browser, mais Browser Jr (une grande différence...), son fils. Qui, pour une fois, apparemment, n'était pas occuper à harceler Link Cartoon. Non, actuellement, il préférait s'enfuir en ricanant, ayant parvenu à enlever Peach.

« Princesse Peach, tenez bon ! s'exclama Lucina en laissant tomber tous les sacs qu'elle portait pour se munir de Xéno-Falchion. Nous venons vous sauver !

— Ah bon ? »

Link fronça les sourcils. Il allait sauver Peach, lui ? Ah non, hors de question !

Non seulement ça, c'était le rôle de Mario, mais en plus, lui avait déjà une princesse en détresse qu'il devait sauver constamment lors de ses réincarnations en temps d'élu de la Triforce.

Il était peut-être un chevalier servant et un sauveur, mais se rôle se cantonnait à Hyrule. Chacun son monde, chacun ses problèmes !

Surtout si c'était pour devoir aller sauver Peach. Au moins, par son absence, il n'aurait plus à devoir supporter ces interminables achats.

En fait, il faudrait presque qu'il remercie Bowser Junior d'être comme son père et de kidnapper des princesses... cela l'arrangeait beaucoup, tant que ce n'était pas Zelda.

« Ah non, tu iras sans moi la sauver, défendit Link en croisant les bras. Je ne vais nulle part, moi. J'en ai assez de jouer les sauveurs pour tout le monde et... tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça, tu me mets mal à l'aise. »

Lucina l'observait fixement, ne cachant nullement son regard réprobateur.

« Je n'irai pas, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! clama Link.

— Tu n'oserais pas faire preuve de tant de couardise, Link.

— Pff, je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire ce mot, donc bon... »

Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'au-delà d'être Héros du Temps, il avait avant tout grandi comme un Kokiri. D'où devait-il connaitre des mots compliqués ?

« C'est ton devoir de lui venir en aide, Link, insista Lucina.

— Mon devoir, c'est de sauver la princesse Zelda. À Hyrule. J'ai de compte à rendre à personne, ici.

— Si la Déesse Palutena nous a fait accompagner la Princesse Peach, c'est parce qu'elle avait confiance en nous.

— Non, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller. Et qu'elle t'a manipulé.

— Ce n'est pas vrai.

— Si, si, je t'assure. Mais bon, je sais que ça ne sert à rien de discuter de ça avoir toi... Bref, je ne bouge pas.

— Bien, dans ce cas j'irai seule !

— Bonne idée. Amuse-toi bien.

— Mais ne t'étonne pas par la suite que la Princesse Zelda soit déçue de toi. »

Comme si ces mots furent un déclencheur pour Link, le chevalier aux longues oreilles attrapa soudainement son épée légendaire en s'écriant :

« PRINCESSE PEACH, NOUS ALLONS VOUS SAUVER ! EN AVANT, LUCINA ! »

Et il s'en alla en courant dans la direction où avait disparu Bowser Jr tandis que Lucina resta immobile quelques secondes, abasourdi, avant de finalement hausser les épaules et de suivre son compatriote épéiste.

Sauf que, dans leur course effrénée pour sauver la princesse Peach, ils avaient oublié un détail : certes, c'était une galerie marchande, et donc juste une immense et longue avenue. Mais leur discussion, où Link refusait d'aller sauver Peach avec Lucina essayant de le résonner, avait permis à Bowser Jr de partir loin. Très loin. Trop loin.

Lucina et Link s'en rendirent compte après dix minutes à courir avec leur épée en main comme des imbéciles et arriver au bout de la galerie marchande sans avoir retrouvé Bowser Jr et Peach.

Finalement, devant l'affreuse fatalité qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire pour la retrouver (il fallait pas rêver non plus, hein), ils abandonnèrent.

« Nous avons échoué à veiller sur la Princesse Peach... gémit Lucina comme un héros qui venait d'échouer dans sa tâche de sauver le monde. La Déesse Palutena sera si déçue... »

Link soupira et haussa les épaules.

« Bah... Faut se dire que ce n'est pas une grande perte. »

Par contre, pas sûr que cette excuse fonctionne quand ils devront expliquer aux autres Smasheurs et Smasheuses pourquoi la princesse Peach avait disparu...

. . .

Mais, ce que Lucina et Link ignoraient, c'était que, pendant qu'ils se lamentaient (enfin, que Lucina se lamentait et que Link s'en fichait), dans la direction où se précipitait Bowser Jr après avoir enlevé Peach, se trouvait Marth.

Le Héros-Roi se promenait dans la galerie marchande, à la recherche d'un présent à offrir à son ami Roy pour célébrer son retour dans le tournoi. Donc il vagabondait sans but particulier, se disant qu'il saurait trouver immédiatement le meilleur cadeau à donner à Roy lorsqu'il verrait l'objet.

Enfin, c'était surtout un prétexte, puisqu'en vrai il n'avait juste aucune d'idée de quoi offrir à Roy... Il attendait de trouver quelque chose de particulier.

Ce fut donc en se baladant que, soudainement, il entendit un cri.

« AU SECOURS ! SAUVEZ-MOI ! »

Il reconnut instinctivement que c'était celui d'une princesse en détresse. Car oui, ça se reconnaissait... Enfin, semblerait-il.

Alors, courageusement, il tira Falchion de son fourreau (oui, oui, il avait décidé d'avoir un fourreau pour ranger son épée, c'était bien pratique) et s'était précipité vers l'origine des cris.

Il avait donc vu qui criait : Peach, en train d'être enlevée par Bowser – qui avait beaucoup rajeuni – dans un étrange engin volant ! Il fallait qu'il intervienne !

Alors il leva son épée et s'écria :

« ÉPEE DANSANTE ! »

Il avait déjà vu des gens faire ça : crier le nom de la technique qu'ils utilisaient. Un peu comme le faisait un dresseur pour indiquer quoi faire à son pokémon...

Bien sûr, en réalité, c'était juste un simple coup d'épée vertical. Mais ça paraissait _cool_ à dire, donc il l'avait fait.

Mais cette simple attaque suffit à arrêter Bowser Jeune, qui n'avait absolument pas réagit face à l'attaque (il était long à la détente, fallait-il croire) et l'avait envoyé, lui et son véhicule volant, valser au loin comme lors de ses combats dans le tournoi.

Et par un miraculeux hasard, la princesse Peach ne fut pas envoyée au loin elle aussi. Elle se contenta de chuter mais, au lieu de tomber par terre, fut rattraper in extremis par Marth.

Surprise de ne pas avoir violement cogner le sol, Peach leva les yeux vers son sauveur et vit l'être le plus magnifique, adorable et beau de toute sa vie. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'agissait de Marth qui lui souriait – lui demandant si elle n'était pas blessée – puisqu'elle n'eut à ce moment qu'une seule pensée en tête : elle était amoureuse.

Par cette réalisation, et du fait qu'elle était dans les bras de son héros, elle rougit brusquement et s'évanouit à cause d'un trop-plein d'émotions, ce qui paniqua Marth.

« P-princesse Peach ! Vous allez bien ? Princesse Peach ! N-ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous emmener être soignée par le Docteur Mario ! Tenez bon ! »

. . .

Lucina et Link étaient revenus au manoir des Smasheurs et Smasheuses. Ils avaient raconté la tragédie qui s'était passé dans la galerie marchande. Pourtant, à la fin de leur récit, tous semblaient plus surpris qu'autre chose.

« Vous ne devez pas avoir l'esprit très clair, les gosses ! moqua Snake, narquois. J'ai vu Peach passer ici même y'a peu. Vous devriez vraiment aller dormir. Si cela continue, vous allez croire que c'est fantôme ! _Ha, ha, it's funny ! Crazy kids..._ »

Aux protestations de Lucina et Link, les autres leur assurèrent que plus tard, lorsque Rosalina devrait arriver, ils verraient de leur propres yeux que Peach était belle et bien ici.

Alors Lucina et Link se contentèrent d'attendre patiemment que les préparatifs pour la venue de Rosalina soient terminés – ils aidèrent même ! – et finalement, les banderoles furent mises en place avec les autres décorations qui, aux yeux de beaucoup, étaient bien futiles – beaucoup, d'ailleurs, se rappelaient que leur arrivée c'était faite dans le plus grand des silences et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi on les obligeait à participer mais ça, c'est qu'ils ignoraient le pouvoir de Peach à pouvoir mêler tout le monde à n'importe quoi...

Une fois tout cela fini, les Smasheurs et Smasheuses se retrouvèrent dans la salle, à attendre la venue proche – normalement – de Rosalina. Il était prévu que la nouvelle participante arrive dans le courant de l'après-midi, juste avant le crépuscule, qui approchait.

Finalement, tous entendirent de l'agitation provenant des couloirs, ainsi qu'une voix familière :

« Allez Rosalina, dépêche-toi ! »

Lucina et Link, en entendant cette voix, ne purent qu'adhérer à la vérité : Peach était parmi eux.

Cela fut d'autant plus prouvé lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement, révélant Peach accompagnée d'une femme aux cheveux blonds et portant une longue robe bleue, la fameuse princesse Rosalina.

« SURPRISE ! » s'écria Peach avec de nombreux Smasheurs et Smasheuses alors que certains, comme Link et Lucina – qui étaient trop abasourdies par la réalisation que Peach était effectivement là – et d'autres comme Snake ne voulant pas se ridiculiser, n'avaient pas crier, voir rien dit.

La princesse Rosalina était officiellement une nouvelle Smasheuses du tournoi.

Et cela méritait d'être fêté !

De toute manière, n'importe quoi pouvait être un bon prétexte pour faire la fête, et les participants du tournoi n'échappaient pas à cette règle.

C'est ainsi que démarrèrent les festivités.

La joie et la bonne humeur envahirent la salle alors qu'une grande agitation radieuse s'installa. Sauf pour quelques personnes, comme Link et Lucina qui continuaient de contempler Peach, incrédules.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit là... marmonna Link.

— Nous devrions nous en réjouir, déclara Lucina.

— Ah bon ? Et pourquoi donc ?

— Il est bien de se dire que, même en ayant failli à notre devoir, les conséquences de nos actes n'ont pas été catastrophiques.

— Super... Tiens, d'ailleurs je me demande qui l'a sauvé... ? »

Tandis que Link se plaignait – pour changer – ce qu'il ignorait c'était que, de l'autre côté, là où se trouvaient Rosalina et Peach, cette dernière mettait son amie au goût du jour concernant les évènements tantôt.

« J'ai rencontré le prince charmant ! Il était si beau et...

— Pardonnez-moi, mes dames... »

Les deux princesses remarquèrent l'arrivée d'un homme. Ce qui était assez drôle, puisqu'il s'agissait de nul autre que Marth en personne, dont Peach parlait. La réaction de cette dernière ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre : elle sembla se figer sur place, incapable de détourner le regard de son chevalier servent, qui s'inclina légèrement devant Rosalina.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontre, princesse Rosalina, dit-il avec politesse. J'espère que vous vous apprécierez ici et je vous souhaite la bienvenue au tournoi. »

Puis il se tourna vers Peach, qui eut l'impression de rater un battement de cœur.

« Vous portez vous mieux, princesse Peach ? Vous avez l'air d'avoir chaud... Princesse Peach ?

— KYA ! »

À la surprise de Rosalina et Marth, Peach s'évanouie, rattrapée in-extremis par le Héros-Roi qui, paniqué, s'exclama :

« Pr-princesse Peach ! »


	7. Les craintes d'un père

**Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire cette fois, outre que cela m'amuse beaucoup de voir Chrom en papa-poule qui a peur pour sa fille et qui se fait beaucoup trop remarqué.**

 **Disclaimer : Non... bien sûr que non...**

* * *

 **Personnages : Ben... Chrom, Lucina, Shulk (le pauvre n'a rien demandé pour se retrouver là), Robin (qui en a rien à faire des inquiétudes de son mari), Palutena (je vous l'ai dit : elle est toujours concernée, qu'importe la manière), Marth (qui... ben... est Marth), Link et Zelda.**

 **Résumé : Après un match double où Lucina et Shulk se battirent ensemble, Chrom craint que sa fille lui cache son amour pour Shulk (et vice versa) et décide, entre deux crises de paniques et d'inquiétudes, de discuter avec ce dernier. Enfin, discuter est un bien grand mot...**

 **Les craintes d'un père**

La foule était en pleine effervescence alors que le match se déroulait sous leurs yeux ébahis.

Sur le terrain, qui avait pris l'apparence d'un lieu du monde de Pit, Tip et Palutena – la Forêt des Bombes Zéro –, se trouvaient quatre Smasheurs et Smasheuses qui se battaient en duo. D'un côté, il y avait les jeunes et récents participants, Lucina et Shulk et, de l'autre côté, se trouvaient des vétérans, le dresseur Red avec son Carapuce, son Herbizarre et son Dracaufeu, et le seul et unique Mario.

Si tout le monde, même les autres Smasheurs et Smasheuses, étaient étonnés par ce combat c'était à cause de la tournure de ce match. Il semblait impensable que des vétérans comme Red et Mario puissent être en difficulté contre des novices tels que Lucina et Shulk.

Et pourtant, c'est ce qui se passait...

Mario semblait à bout de souffle tandis que, du côté de Red, Carapuce et Herbizarre avaient été mis K.O. et qu'il ne restait sur le terrain que son fidèle Dracaufeu.

Même si, de l'autre côté, Lucina et Shulk ne paraissaient pas en grande forme, c'était tout de même impressionnant qu'ils soient encore debout et prêt à se battre, compte tenu de leurs adversaires.

« Shulk ! appela Lucina. Nous devons tenir bon, nous y sommes presque !

— VAS-Y MA LUCY ! MONTRE-LEUR QUI EST LA MEILLEURE ICI ! VAS-Y MA FILLE ! »

— Lucina, c'est ton père qui crie comme ça ? demanda Shulk en grimaçant.

— Je crois bien que oui. Oh, père... soupira Lucina en secouant la tête. Bon, finissons-en.

— J'suis d'accord ! C'EST PARTI ! »

Shulk leva son épée en l'air alors qu'un symbole vert apparut dans les airs tandis que Lucina se précipita vers Mario, qui courut aussi vers elle, ses gants enflammés.

« Dracaufeu, lance-flamme ! »

Dracaufeu rugit et envoya, comme à la demande de son dresseur, une déflagration de flammes vers Shulk, qui, par son boost vert, sauta dans les airs encore plus haut que Mario et, alors qu'un symbole rouge apparut. Shulk s'élança vers Dracaufeu sans que celui-ci n'ai le temps de riposter et le trancha avec son épée Monaco. Alors que Dracaufeu résista au coup et s'apprêta à répliquer, Lucina apparut à sa gauche et lui asséna un puissant coup d'estoc, envoyant le pokémon dragon valsé au loin, K.O.

À ce moment, tandis que Mario apparut dans son dos, Shulk se plaça devant Lucina et bloqua l'attaque de Mario avec son épée. Aussitôt, le temps sembla ralentir et Shulk lui donna infligea un coup de lame à l'horizontale, envoyant Mario voler lui aussi, et exploser au loin en criant « MAMAMIA ! »

Le match était fini et les vainqueurs étaient Lucina et Shulk, comme l'annonça la voix du présentateur :

« AND THE WINNERS ARE LUCINA AND SHULK! »

Par contre, personne ne savait pourquoi le présentateur le disait dans la langue de Snake, mais bon…

Alors que les exclamations et les applaudissent retentirent dans le tout le stade (notamment en provenance d'un Chrom extrêmement fier de sa fille), Shulk, sur le terrain, se tourna, souriant, vers Lucina, lui tendant sa main :

« On forme une superbe équipe, Lucina. Allez, _High Five_ pour fêter ça !

— High Five ? répéta Lucina, perplexe.

— Faut que tu tapes dans ma main. »

Bien qu'hésitante, Lucina s'exécuta et tapa la paume de sa main contre celle de Shulk.

Ils ignoraient que cette simple action amicale, aux yeux d'un certain spectateur, eut un grand impact.

. . .

« ROBIN ! NOTRE FILLE CHÉRIE EST AMOUREUSE !

— Mais non, Chrom, tu as imaginé cela.

— Mais je les ai vus, après le match. Ils... Ils...

— Ils se sont tapés dans la main, c'est tout.

— C'est déjà trop ! C'est un signe ! Notre Lucy est amoureuse de ce garçon ! »

Robin soupira. Apparemment, elle ne pourrait pas continuer tranquillement ses activités tandis que son mari était en pleine crise.

Alors, délaissant son travail, elle se leva de son bureau et se tourna vers Chrom, qui la regardait d'un air paniqué comme si on venait de lui annoncer la fin du monde.

« Chéri, au-delà d'être paranoïaque... admettons que tu ais raison, et que Lucina soit amoureuse. En quoi cela est-il un problème ? Shulk a l'air d'être un bon garçon.

— Mais tu ne comprends pas Robin, c'est...

— C'est ?

— C'est... Ce n'est pas possible, c'est tout ! Je refuse que Lucy soit amoureuse de ce type ! Je suis certain qu'il n'est pas assez bon pour elle ! »

Robin soupira. Bon, la méthode rationnelle ne fonctionnait pas, du coup...

« Dans ce cas-là, assure-toi de ça.

— Hein ? fut la réponse très éloquente de Chrom.

— Assure-toi que ce garçon n'est pas assez bien pour Lucina, répéta Robin.

— Mais...

— Mais ?

— Bon d'accord, je vais faire ça ! Comme ça, j'aurais la preuve qu'il ne faut pas que Lucy soit amoureuse ! »

Et sur ce, Chrom sortit à toute allure de la chambre, tandis que Robin soupira et retourna à ses activités.

. . .

« C'était vraiment un très beau combat. Vous avez été talentueux. »

Lucina pâlit fortement à ces éloges qui venaient de nul autre que son idole, le Héros-Roi Marth qui, inconscient de l'impact de ses mots sur sa pauvre et malheureuse descendante qui semblait prête à s'évanouir, continua :

« Vous faites un très bon duo. Il est rare que de nouveaux participants parviennent si rapidement à être sur la même longueur d'ondes. C'est un grand avantage, et c'est ce qui vous a apporté la victoire.

— Waouh, tout ça de compliments ! plaisanta Shulk qui, bien que heureux d'être félicité, commençait lui aussi à être mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas grande chose, vous savez... Et puis, ça m'étonne que ça soit dur de former un bon duo. Surtout quand on est avec Lucina, qui s'adapte à toute situation. Pas vrai, Lucina ?... Lucina ?

— Lucina, vous allez bien ? »

Marth et Shulk n'eurent aucune réponse, ce qui les inquiétèrent davantage en voyant la posture raide et droite de Lucina.

« Lucina, appela encore une fois Marth, cette fois en se levant, prête à aider sa descendante si nécessaire. Voulez-vous que l'on vous amène à l'infirmerie ?

— Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, Messire Marth, elle va bien. »

C'était Palutena qui venait de parler. La Déesse de la Lumière, souriante comme toujours, s'approcha de leur table et prit place à côté de Lucina, posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune, ce qui eut le mérite de la faire réagir : en sursautant.

« B-bonjour, Déesse Palutena, salua nerveusement Lucina.

— Bonjour, Lucina. Bonjour à toi aussi, Shulk. Toutes mes félicitations pour votre victoire.

— M-merci, Déesse Palutena.

— Hé, hé, ouais, on a assuré ! s'exclama Shulk en souriant béatement, posant ses mains derrière sa tête. Même si je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'on gagnerait. J'dois dire que je suis agréablement surpris.

— Il ne faut pas vous sous-estimer, dit Marth. Vous avez prouvé que vous êtes de talentueux participants, et le fait que vous veniez de participer au tournoi n'y change rien.

— Mmh... sûrement ! répondit joyeusement Shulk – qui n'avait écouté ces paroles que d'une oreille distraite – avant de tendre la main vers Lucina. Allez, faisons-le encore pour célébrer notre victoire, Lucina ! »

Cette fois, Lucina n'hésita pas à tendre sa propre main et à faire un High Five avec son partenaire, sous les regards perplexes de Palutena et Marth, avant qu'ils ne secouent la tête, se disant que cela devait être un « truc de jeune » – oui, parce qu'apparemment, Palutena et Marth étaient de vieilles personnes...

Sauf qu'à cet instant précis où Lucina et Shulk se tapèrent dans les mains, un cri se fit entendre.

« NONNNNNNNNN ! »

À la surprise générale, Chrom apparut, courant à toute allure vers Lucina et Shulk et, d'un mouvement brusque, poussa fortement le garçon qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se retrouva la tête la première dans un mur.

« P-père ? bégaya Lucina. Que faites-vous et... et pourquoi venez-vous de frapper Shulk ?

— Lucina ! »

Chrom se tourna vers sa fille et l'attrapa par les épaules, la regardant droit dans les yeux avec sérieux.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver.

— Euh... m-merci ? » répondit Lucina avec hésitation.

Le visage de Chrom s'adoucit aussitôt et, sous les regards ébahis de tous, s'en alla.

Link, assit à côté de la princesse Zelda, fut le premier à réagir, en grommelant :

« Ce type est vraiment bizarre quand il veut.

— Encore plus que Roy... ajouta Ike en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

— Tu m'as appelé, Ike ? questionna joyeusement Roy en souriant, alors que sa main se posa sur la garde de son épée

— Euh... n-non ! »

Tandis qu'Ike se mit à craindre pour sa vie, Palutena regarda Lucina, qui paraissait encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se penser.

« Ton père est particulier, Lucina.

— Je... j'ai remarqué... Shulk, ça va ?

— Je vais bien ! cria le garçon en levant un pouce en l'air, tandis qu'il était toujours coincé dans le mur.

— Il faudrait peut-être le sortir de là... proposa Marth.

— Link, va aider Shulk, déclara Zelda.

— M-mais Zelda, je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi... surtout si ce maudit robot en profite pour venir...

— S'il-te-plait.

— Bon, d'accord... »

Tout en se plaignant, Link rejoignit Marth et Lucina qui tentèrent, tant bien que mal, de sortir Shulk du mur. Ce fut dur et fastidieux mais finalement ils y parvinrent, grâce à leur force et leur travail d'équipe – et surtout à Rosalina qui, d'un coup de baguette magique, avait permis de faire sortir Shulk du mur.

Dès que cela fut fait, Link se tourna pour retourner à sa place près de sa princesse bien-aimée.

Et il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher en voyant que Samus Aran était apparu à côté de Zelda, qui discutait gaiement avec elle – enfin, _lui_ , dans l'esprit du Héros du Temps.

Link grinça des dents.

Ce fichu robot !

. . .

Même si Shulk prétendait qu'il allait bien, il était préférable de s'en assurer en allant le faire consulter par le Docteur Mario. Et tous sachant que Zelda était sage et avait pratiquement tout le temps raison, Lucina se proposa pour emmener son ami à l'infirmerie – après tout, c'était indirectement de sa faute s'il avait atterri dans un mur...

Ce fut à ce moment que Palutena intervient, disant qu'elle s'en chargerait : il était inutile que Lucina, qui devait encore être fatiguée à cause de son récent combat, se déplace. Et même lorsque la princesse d'Ylisse désira insister, Palutena ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Cela me fait plaisir, ne t'en fais pas, Lucina », dit la déesse d'une douce voix mélodieuse en souriant à l'épéiste qui, rougissant sans raison apparente, finit par accepter et laissa Palutena conduire Shulk à l'infirmerie, remerciant la déesse de sa gentillesse.

Ah douce et naïve petite Lucina...

Elle ne se doutait pas que, sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, le véritable but de Palutena n'était absolument pas le bien être de Shulk, mais que ce trajet avait une toute autre raison...

Cela fut prouvé lorsque la Déesse de la Lumière posa une main ferme sur l'épaule du garçon qui, aussi naïf que sa partenaire, se tourna vers la déesse, curieux.

« Oui, dame Palutena ?

— Shulk, mon cher... commença Palutena d'une voix douce – trop douce et gentille pour être honnête. Il faut que nous parlions.

— Ah bon ? De quoi ?

— De ta relation avec Lucina. »

Shulk lui envoya un regard perplexe.

« Ma relation avec Lucina ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

— Oui, exactement. Il s'avère que Lucina et toi semblez très proches ces derniers temps. Y-a-t-il une raison derrière cela ?

— Eh bien, nous sommes amis. Il est normal que je passe du temps avec elle.

— D'accord, mais au-delà de ça... ?

— Euh... Eh bien, au-delà du fait que Lucina et moi nous nous entendons bien, comme nous avions ce match en duo de prévu, nous nous sommes beaucoup entrainés ensemble ces derniers jours. Donc nous nous sommes vus bien plus souvent que d'habitude... N-non pas que ça me dérangeait de la voir plus souvent, hein ! Après tout, j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec elle. Lucina est sympa.

— Je vois... merci pour ta franchise, Shulk.

— Euh...de rien, je suppose ? Ha, ha, c'était quand même une drôle de question... »

Tandis que Shulk continua de marcher distraitement vers l'infirmerie en riant, il ne vit pas, derrière lui, Palutena sourire.

La Déesse de la Lumière était soulagée : non, Shulk n'était nullement amoureux de Lucina. S'il était amoureux, il n'aurait jamais dit que Lucina était _sympa._

Pour le peu qu'elle connaissait le garçon, il se serait mis à bégayer ou alors à tenter maladroitement de mentir. Ou simplement le déclarer joyeusement comme un idiot.

Donc il n'était pas amoureux de Lucina.

Tant mieux pour lui.

Parce que Palutena refusait de partager sa petite Lucy avec quiconque.

. . .

Pendant que Palutena apaisait ses craintes, loin de là, dans son dortoir, Robin tentait – tant bien que mal – de se concentrer sur son travail. Sauf qu'un individu perturbateur l'en empêchait, notamment en train de faire les cents pas dans sa chambre tout en se plaignant tel un comédien de théâtre tragique...

« J'aurais dû attendre plus... mais c'était plus fort que moi !

— Mmh...

— Quel idiot j'ai été, d'agir ainsi, dans une telle précipitation !

— Mmh...

— Mais bon... j'ai au moins eu la satisfaction de pouvoir l'envoyer valser dans un mur. Même si je crois que Lucy n'a pas compris ce que j'ai fait. En fait, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

— Mmh...

— ... Et je suis allé devenir dresseur de pokémon en prenant des poses bizarres comme le Captain Falcon.

— Mmh...

— Robin, tu m'écoutes au moins ? »

Pour toute réponse, Robin tourna sa chaise vers Chrom, un sourire taquin aux lèvres tandis que l'épéiste la regardait avec consternation.

« Oui, je t'écoute. Et j'avoue que je trouve très drôle que tu puises prendre les mêmes poses que le Captain Falcon. Tu dois être ridicule.

— Robin ! s'exclama Chrom, outré des moqueries de sa femme. J'essaye d'être sérieux ici !

— Oh, mais je le sais. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me moque. »

Elle se leva et s'approcha de son mari, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Chrom... même si ton inquiétude pour le bien être de Lucina est adorable, c'est aussi ridicule.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Parce que c'est Lucy, tout simple. Si Shulk l'aimait et qu'elle l'aimait en retour, tu la connais aussi bien que moi sa maladresse lorsque cela concerne ses sentiments : elle se mettrait à paniquer et chercherait conseil auprès d'un d'entre nous.

— Elle ne m'a rien dit à ce propos. Et toi ?

— Rien. C'est pour que ça que je trouve ça drôle que tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

— Tu as peut-être raison.

— Évidemment, que j'ai raison ! répondit Robin en souriant alors qu'elle se rassit sur sa chaise, se retournant vers ses grimoires. Et puis, tu sais... Si Shulk était vraiment amoureux de notre Lucy, quelqu'un se serait déjà chargé de son cas.

— Quelqu'un ? répéta Chrom. Qui ça, et pourquoi ?

— Eh bien la personne qui est amoureuse de Lucina.

— ... QUOI ? QUI EST-CE ?

— Oh, ne t'en fais, tu le sauras assez tôt. »

Elle sourit, fière d'elle, en voyant le visage de son époux se décomposer en un parfait mélange entre l'effroi et l'incrédulité.

Ah, doux et naïf Chrom...

Il ressemblait vraiment à sa fille.

. . .

« Tu as l'air embêté, Link.

— Non, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien.

— Je suis persuadée du contraire...

— Ce n'est vraiment rien, je t'assure.

— Bien, si tu le dis... »

Le ton dans la voix de Zelda montrait clairement qu'elle n'y croyait pas un instant mais, en sage personne qu'elle était, Zelda savait qu'il valait parfois mieux ne pas insister.

Et Link lui en étant reconnaissant : il ne voulait vraiment pas l'embêter avec ses problèmes, surtout quand ceux-ci se trouvaient juste à côté de lui et portaient le nom de Samus Aran.

Bien sûr, puisqu'il s'était volontairement placé entre Samus et Zelda – il refusait que qu'il se rapproche de Zelda ! –, Link pouvait, en toute tranquillité, foudroyer Samus Aran du regard, s'assurant juste que Zelda ne pouvait pas le voir. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il était très heureux d'avoir des cheveux assez longs – dont beaucoup se moquaient – pour cacher son visage.

Mais, même s'il était satisfait de servir de mur entre Zelda et Samus, il détestait se retrouver dans une telle position, à côté de son ennemi juré. C'était d'autant plus oppressant de se retrouver à quelqu'un qui ne parlait pas et n'émettait pas le moindre bruit, se contentant de... d'être là, imposant par sa carrure métallique et immobile – il arrivait que Samus tourne la tête, mais en fait, Link trouvait cela encore plus angoissant lorsqu'il sentait cette visière verte l'observer, lui ou Zelda.

Un peu comme Red, mais en cent fois pire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour protéger sa princesse de tous les dangers...

Link croisa les bras et soupira.

Ce fichu robot !


	8. Les Orgueils & Préjugés brisés

**Ce chapitre est clairement le plus long que j'ai écrit (et aussi le plus rapidement, mais ces temps-ci c'est normal : j'écris trop) pour cette histoire mais c'était principalement de l'action donc je ne pouvais faire plus court, sinon cela serait assez incompréhensible et puis de toute manière, ça ne dérange personne un plus long chapitre, pas vrai ?**

 **Et sinon... désolée pour ce titre mais... c'était trop tentant ! Non, franchement, ces simples deux mots peuvent être placés dans tellement de situations pour expliquer simplement quelque chose, je vous assure ! Surtout que ce chapitre est important. Enfin... important est un bien grand mot utilisé dans cette fanfiction... Disons qu'on progresse vers une évolution de certains personnages. Enfin, évolution est là aussi est un grand mot... Vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous laisser juger par vous-même. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Il faut vraiment que j'arrête cette histoire de disclaimer. Bah, ça s'arrêtera quand je commencerai à oublier de les mettre, je suppose.**

* * *

 **Personnages : Link, Samus (donc Zelda, évidemment, rappelons-le), Palutena, Pit et (un peu Tip), Meta Knight, Ganondorf et Mega Man.**

 **Résumé : Il était enfin temps que Link confronte Samus, et comprenne que pendant un très long moment, il a été un imbécile fini. Pour changer... Et même si ce fut dans des circonstances assez particulières...**

 _ **Les Orgueils & Préjugés brisés**_

« Le match en est à son paroxysme, chers spectateurs ! Aucune des deux équipes ne semble vouloir abandonner et tous continuent de tenir bon. Qui entre les Élus d'Hyrule et les Jumeaux Ailés sera l'équipe gagnante ? telle est la question posée sur toutes les lèvres et dans tous les esprits ! »

Peut-être le présentateur était-il trop surexcité en disant ces mots. Après tout, pour que le public soit vraiment dans un tel état, il faudrait que Samus Aran, la championne invaincue, soit en difficulté.

Ce qui, à l'heure actuelle, n'avait rien à voir avec la situation et le match en cours qui opposait les _Élus d'Hyrule_ , nom donné au duo Link et Zelda, contre les _Jumeaux Ailés_ , qui désignaient Pit et Tip.

Mais l'on pouvait tout de même que cet affrontement était assez spectaculaire. Pit et Link étaient connus pour être de grands rivaux – amicaux –, qui gagnaient et perdaient souvent l'un contre l'autre, tandis que l'on n'en savait que très peu sur Zelda et Tip, même si Zelda avait déjà participé aux deux tournois précédents. Mais il semblait que la princesse d'Hyrule, tout comme le Héros du Temps, se montrait doter de nouveaux pouvoirs acquis entre deux tournois.

« Link ! s'écria Zelda à l'élu de la Triforce du Courage. Nous devons en profiter.

— Oui ! »

Les deux Hyliens avaient remarqué la fatigue visible chez leur adversaire, Pit et son double maléfique haletant après qu'ils aient tenté, sans grand succès, d'envoyer une salve d'attaques frénétiques destinées à déstabiliser leurs adversaires pour créer une faille dans leur défense. Stratégie prévue et anticipée par Zelda, qui en avait fait part à Link, leur permettant de riposter efficacement.

« Je m'en charge, Zelda, annonça Link.

— Attend, Li... »

Mais Zelda n'eut pas le temps d'avertir Link que, même s'ils étaient proches de la victoire, il leur faudra un plan, que le Héros du Temps se précipita vers Pit en s'écriant :

« HHHYYYAAAA ! »

Ce qui était extrêmement utile, évidemment... Du moins, c'est ce que dû penser Tip, qui regarda son adversaire avec mépris.

« C'est quoi son problème, à crier comme ça ?

— C'est Link, répondit simplement Pit en séparant son arme – l'Arc Sacré de Palutena – en deux lames distinctes, une dans chaque main. Tip, prépare-toi, il arrive !

— Pff, comme si je l'avais pas vu ! grommela son jumeau en redressant sa propre arme, qui ressemblait à un mélange entre un fusil et une lame, avec une gâchette. Il est encore plus idiot que toi, à foncer comme ça. Finissons-en vite et... »

Tip se tut, au moment même où Link s'arrêta et qu'ils levèrent tous les yeux au ciel après qu'une étrange et subite pénombre se soit installée sur le stade de la Vallée Gerudo. Ils virent, ébahis, l'origine de cette baisse de luminosité : un immense vaisseau qui avançait en haut du stade.

« Qu'est-ce que... marmonna Tip.

— On dirait... le vaisseau de Meta Knight ? » s'étonna Link.

Il ne le voyait pas très bien, en contrebas, mais la partie avant du vaisseau, avec une réplique du masque de Meta Knight, suffisait à faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son vaisseau, l'Halberd.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse poser une question logique comme : « qu'est-ce que qu'il fout là, le vaisseau à Meta Knight ? », les portes du vaisseau s'ouvrir et de nombreuses ombres sautèrent dans le vide – avec une corde attachée autour d'eux –, avant d'atterrir sur le stade.

Sauf qu'avant que les Smasheurs ne puissent comprendre de qui il s'agissait – puisqu'ils voyaient que c'étaient de petits individus humanoïdes, avec juste des têtes disproportionnées –, les ombres se mirent à les attaquer.

Alors que Link leva son bouclier pour parer une épée qui s'abattait en sa direction, il remarqua que le physique de ces étranges nains ne lui était pas inconnu...

C'étaient des Mii Combattants – qu'on appelait aussi Souffre-Douleur par ici, parce qu'ils étaient essentiellement présents pour des entrainements des Smasheurs et Smasheuses, et qui se faisaient éjecter extrêmement rapidement en à peine un coup ou deux –, d'étranges et très – trop nombreux – habitants de cet univers, avec une tête semblable à un ballon d'air sur lequel on aurait dessiné un visage au feutre et d'assez petite taille, un peu comme Link Cartoon.

Sauf que ceux-ci étaient un peu différents de la normal : au lieu d'avoir un visage pâle et souvent comique – ils faisaient des grimaces, ou prenaient des airs bien trop sérieux, ce qui les rendaient ridicules –, ceux-ci, en plus d'avoir le teint... verdâtre, portaient un rictus mauvais aux lèvres et, surtout, de courts cheveux roux et d'épais sourcils froncés de la même couleur.

Link grimaça. Il avait l'impression de voir des mini-Ganondorf. C'était un cauchemar ! Il manquerait plus qu'il voit des mini-Samus pour rajouter à l'horreur !

... Euh, mais pourquoi y avait-il des mini-Ganondorf qui sortaient du vaisseau de Meta Knight, au juste ?

Une effroyable idée lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'il se retourna brusquement vers Zelda.

« ZELDA ! »

Ses craintes étaient fondées : Zelda venait d'être attrapée par de nombreux Mii, qui, d'un coup, tirèrent sur leur corde, ce qui les fit remonter vers le vaisseau.

Link courut aussi vite qu'il put pour sauver Zelda, tranchant chaque maudit Mii Ganondorf qu'il croisait. Il bondit dans les airs et tendit sa main, espérant attraper celle que Zelda lui tendait.

Les doigts se frôlèrent. Mais ne se touchèrent jamais. Link ne put que voir, effaré, Zelda s'éloigner de lui alors qu'il retomba au sol et, qu'elle, disparaissait vers le vaisseau. Il tenta une manœuvre désespérée en sortant son gradin et l'envoyant vers le vaisseau mais, malheureusement, l'arme n'atteignit jamais sa cible, grappin était bien trop court.

« ZELDA ! s'écria de nouveau Link, sa voix emplit de désespoir et de crainte alors qu'il la vit disparaitre à l'intérieur de l'Halberd.

— Link ! »

Il l'entendit qu'on l'appelait et vit Pit se diriger vers lui, accompagné de Palutena – qui était apparue de nulle part – tandis que, derrière, Tip, apparemment très énervé, était occupé à se débarrasser des Mii restants.

« Il nous faut des renforts, dit Palutena.

— Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela, Palutena. Il faut qu'on aille sauver la princesse Zelda ! déclara Pit.

— Non, cela est trop risqué ! s'exclama Link. Si l'homme derrière tout ça est bien Ganondorf, tu ne feras pas le poids contre lui, Pit. C'est à moi de l'affronter. Dame Palutena ! Vos pouvoirs pourraient-ils me permettre de voler ? »

La Déesse de la Lumière sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de répondre.

« Pour une très courte durée, je pense que oui, c'est faisable...

— Bien ! Dans ce cas...

— ...mais ça sera probablement très douloureux, conclua Palutena en jetant un regard significatif à Link.

— Je n'ai pas peur de la douleur. »

Palutena sourit d'un air moqueur à cette réponse héroïquement bête.

« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, avant de se mettre à pleurer.

— Cela n'arrivera pas, assura Link avec tout le sérieux du monde.

— Bien, si tu insistes... soupira Palutena en roulant des yeux. Mais sache que je t'aurais prévenu... Pit, prépare-toi à partir, tu accompagneras Link.

— D-d'accord ! » répondit l'ange.

Palutena tendit sa main vers Link en murmurant quelques mots. Une lumière blanche jaillit de la paume de sa main et se précipita vers Link, l'entourant comme un halo.

La lumière se fit de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à l'éblouir complètement et faire disparaitre Link de la vue des autres. Seule Palutena, nullement affectée par cet éblouissement, continua de regarder dans sa direction.

La lumière se mit à diminuer, jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter.

Tip fut le premier à réagir, entre deux tabassages de Mii.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Depuis quand il a des ailes, lui ? »

En effet, sur le dos de Link, entre ses omoplates, se trouvaient des ailes, aussi grandes que celles de Tip et Pit. Comme elles furent dans son dos, ce fut seulement à l'exclamation de Tip que Link les remarqua et, aussitôt, il s'exclama :

« Depuis quand c'est là, ça ?

— Eh bien, ce sont tes ailes, déclara simplement Palutena. Je ne peux pas te faire léviter, après tout. Mais je te conseille de te dépêcher, elles ne dureront pas très longtemps, et le vaisseau est en train de partir.

— O-oui ! Merci Dame Palutena ! »

Alors qu'il criait ces remerciements en courant pour s'élançant, Link tenta de déployer ses ailes pour voler.

Et trébucha, pour finalement s'écraser lamentablement par terre en s'écriant :

« AH, CELA FAIT MAL, PAR FARORE !

— Je t'avais prévenu... dit distraitement Palutena. Pit, Tip, voulez bien l'aider ? Link semble avoir du mal...

— Pff, tellement incompétent... grommela Tip en soupira. Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de me taper la sale besogne... ? Ah, et au fait... JE NE M'APELLE PAS TIP ! »

Pourtant, qu'importe combien il s'en plaignait, Tip s'exécuta avec Pit. Les deux anges attrapèrent chacun un des bras de Link et, en même temps, sautèrent dans les airs, s'élançant grâce à leurs ailes.

« ALLEZ LINK... s'écria Pit.

— IL EST TEMPS DE VOLER ! » termina Tip avec un sourire narquois.

Ils lancèrent Link de toutes leurs forces, ignorant les cris désespéré de l'épéiste qui sentait qu'il allait s'écraser comme une crêpe au sol et mourir dans d'atroces et ridicules conditions.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, Link ne s'écrasa pas pathétiquement au sol. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas déjà mort, il fut surpris de remarquer qu'il planait dans les airs.

« JE L'AI FAIT !

— Pff, ce n'est pas un exploit de voler... grommela Tip en croisant les bras. Franchement, s'extasier pour si peu...

— Pit ! s'écria Link en ignorant le commentaire de Tip. Tu viens ?

— J-J'arrive ! répondit Pit en se tournant vers son jumeau. Tip, tu viens avec nous ?

— Pour sauver une princesse ? Très peu pour moi, merci. En plus j'ai encore à m'occuper de ces satanés Mii collants... Ah, et au fait... NE M'APPELLE PAS TIP ! »

Pit comprit et vola vers Link, qui lui-même se dirigeait aussi vite que possible vers le vaisseau de Méta Knight. Heureusement, le vaisseau se mouvait lentement, tandis que Pit et Link volaient bien plus vite. Ainsi, il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour le rejoindre.

Sauf qu'avant qu'ils ne soient assez proches pour atterrir, Link écarquilla les yeux d'effroi en sentant que ses ailes qui arrêtaient de battre.

Oh non... était-ce ce dont parlait Palutena quand elle disait que cela ne durerait pas longtemps ?

« LINK ! »

Link en fut certain lorsqu'en un instant, il sentit ses ailes disparaitre et se mit à tomber précipitamment dans le vide, bougeant stupidement des mains comme si cela allait lui sauver la vie et lui permettre de voler comme un oiseau. Il tenta même de nager dans le vide, mais, surprenamment, cela fut très inutile.

Mais, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de crier, sachant qu'une telle chute lui serait mortelle, il sentit que quelqu'un l'attrapa par les épaules et leva la tête, surpris, s'attendant peut-être à voir Pit ou Tip – même si ce dernier devait être encore sur le stade, à tabasser les Mii Ganondorf.

Il fut très surpris en voyant...

« Meta Knight ! »

C'était effectivement Meta Knight qui l'avait rattrapé, volant grâce à ses ailes de chauve-souris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'écria le Héros du Temps.

— Je t'ai vu tomber, donc je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne idée de t'empêcher de mourir, répondit logiquement le Smasheurs masqué.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ici ? Ce n'est pas toi qui es aux commandes du vaisseau ?

— Comment veux-tu que je sois aux commandes en étant ici ?

— ... Question idiote, en effet... »

Donc ce n'était pas Meta Knight qui était aux commandes de son propre vaisseau.

« Messire Meta Knight ? s'étonna Pit lorsqu'il les rejoignit. Que faites-vous là ?

— Je suis venu récupérer l'Halberd, que Ganondorf m'a volé.

— Quoi ? C'est Ganondorf qui est derrière tout ça ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

Pit semblait vraiment surpris. Apparemment, tous les Mii déguisés en Ganondorf n'avaient suffi à lui mettre la puce à l'oreille...

« Link, appela Meta Knight. Ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de te lâcher mais... tu commences à peser lourd. »

Link déglutit : ça voulait dire que Meta Knight ne le tiendrait pas longtemps. Mais cela n'était pas grave : ils étaient assez proches du vaisseau.

Link attrapa son grappin et s'écria :

« C'est bon, tu peux me lâcher ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Meta Knight le lâche – sans aucun regret ni aucune hésitation d'ailleurs...

Normalement, Link s'en sera plaint, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Dans un cri (il adorait crier, surtout pour rien), il activa son grappin, qui, à vive allure, s'enfonça dans la coque du vaisseau et, tandis qu'il crût entendre Meta Knight parler d'une prochaine révision concernant la défense de son vaisseau, Link s'élança vers le vaisseau volant alors que la chaine de son grappin se rétractait. Il se servit de son nouvel élan acquis pour, au dernier moment, tirer de toutes ses forces sur son grappin en se mouvant de côté : de ce fait, alors que la chaine de son grappin finissait de se rétracter, Link atterrir sans problème sur le haut du vaisseau, avec Pit et Meta Knight arrivants.

« Tout ça d'acrobaties pour arriver ici... déclara distraitement Meta Knight en bougeant comme s'il secouait la tête.

— L'important, c'est que nous soyons ici, non ? relativisa Pit, comme pour prendre la défense de Link.

— Pit à raison, approuva Link. Ne perdons pas de temps et allons... ah ! »

Link s'interrompu brusquement en sautant un arrière, esquivant une boule d'énergie envoyée dans sa direction. Ils levèrent tous les trois les yeux et virent leur assaillant : un homme de petite taille aux yeux bleu et entièrement vêtu d'une combinaison bleu faite dans ce qui semblait être un métal comme de l'acier et dont le bras gauche était remplacé par un canon.

« Mega Man ! s'écria Pit. Que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi nous attaques-tu ? »

Pour toute réponse, Mega Man – car oui, c'était bien Mega Man – disparut et se téléporta en face de Pit, lui envoyant un coup de poing que l'ange esquiva de peu.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'exclama Pit. Mega Man !

— Cela ne sert à rien, déclara Meta Knight en sortant son épée légendaire, Galaxia. Il n'est pas lui-même.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?

— C'est probablement Ganondorf qui est derrière tout ça, annonça Link. Meta Knight, Pit, chargez-vous de Mega Man ! Je vais aller vaincre Ganondorf et sauver la princesse Zelda ! »

Avant même que Meta Knight ou Pit ne puissent protester contre ce plan, Link s'élança à la recherche de l'entrée la plus proche, équipé de son Épée du Temps et son Bouclier Hylien.

. . .

Mais, ce que Link ignorait, c'était que Zelda n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être sauvée...

Dès qu'elle fut capturée et emmenée dans le vaisseau, enfermée dans une cellule surveillée pour un Mii Ganondorf, Zelda n'avait pas perdu un instant avant d'agir.

Elle s'était transformée en Sheik avant d'approcher des barreaux de sa cellule, faisant signe au Mii, qui parut surpris de voir un homme Sheikah aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux rouges alors que ce fut une princesse brune aux yeux bleus que ses collègues avaient enfermé dans la cellule...

Le Mii s'approcha donc et, une fois en face de Sheik, qui était amusé de leur différence de taille – le sbire n'atteignait même pas sa taille –, pencha la tête sur le côté, signe de son incompréhension de la situation.

« Vous m'avez enfermé ici par erreur, déclara le Sheikah. Je travaille pour votre chef, Ganondorf. Je vous conseille de me libérer avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce que vous avez fait... »

Le Mii, avec la menace sous-entendue, se hâta d'attraper le trousseau de clé et d'ouvrir la cellule, permettant à Sheik de sortir.

« Merci. » déclara Sheik, ce qui satisfait le Mii qui hocha la tête, heureux d'avoir pu rendre service.

Ainsi, sans même avoir besoin de se battre ou de déclencher une quelconque alerte, grâce à l'intelligence limitée des Mii, Zelda – qui préféra rester sous sa forme de Sheikah – put se diriger vers la salle de commandement sans problème, là où, elle supposait, devait se trouver Ganondorf.

Et elle eut raison. Après avoir cherché la salle de pilotage – après tout, elle ne connaissait pas le vaisseau de Meta Knight – elle finit par trouver la salle avant et entra brusquement sans faire de manière : cela ne servirait à rien d'être discret, Ganondorf n'était pas du genre à se laisser avoir par la ruse.

Comme prévu, le Roi de la Vallée Gerudo se trouvait dans la salle de pilotage, entouré de Mii à son image qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens sous ses ordres.

Tandis que les Mii sursautèrent tous en entendant le fracas de la porte, Ganondorf se contenta de se tourner lentement, avec un sourire satisfait.

« Je vous attendais, Princesse Zelda, déclara-t-il, narquois. Même si je pensais que cela serait plutôt l'autre elfe vert que je verrai en premier.

— Je suis là, Ganondorf ! »

Link entra brusquement dans la salle, s'arrêtant aux côtés de Sheik alors qu'il pointa l'épée du temps vers leur ennemi juré. Son arrivée ne fut que sourire d'avantage le possesseur de la Triforce de la Force.

« Qu'importent tes machinations, tu ne t'en sortiras pas ! » cria Link en se précipitant vers lui.

Sauf que Sheik, qui se doutait que Ganondorf complotait quelque chose, réagit aussitôt, surtout lorsqu'elle vit que Ganondorf tandis son bras devant lui, et attrapa l'élu de Farore par la taille, les téléportant aussitôt ailleurs.

Ils atterrirent sur le toit du vaisseau. Link, momentanément surpris par la disparition de son pire ennemi alors que le vent soufflait sur ses cheveux et que la luminosité était soudainement plus forte, se tourna vers Sheik.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

— Parce qu'il prévoyait que tu l'attaques, expliqua calmement Sheik, sans réagir à l'explosion de colère de l'épéiste. Si tu t'étais encore plus rapproché, il t'aurait... »

Sheik n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase. Elle remarqua, bien trop tard, une immense boule d'énergie foncée dans sa direction et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, fut frappée de plein fouet.

« ZELDA ! » s'écria Link en tendant la main pour l'attraper.

Mais, encore une fois, il la frôla de peu et ne put que la voir être propulsé hors du vaisseau, prête à tomber dans le vide.

Pourtant, Zelda ne tomba pas dans le vide. Elle fut sauvée, in extremis, par quelqu'un, qui l'attrapa par le bras.

Une personne dont, en temps normal, Link aurait détesté la présence mais où, dans les circonstances actuelles, était soulagé de voir : Samus.

C'était Samus Aran.

Link ne fut jamais aussi heureux de voir ce maudit robot que quand Samus déposa délicatement Zelda – qui était évanouie – sur le sol métallique avant de se tourner vers Link.

« Samus ! appela Link. Que fais-tu là ? »

Pour toute réponse, Samus désigna du pouce Zelda. Link se retenu de grincer des dents. Même dans ce genre de situation, Samus ne pouvait pas correctement s'exprimer ? Même si Link devinait que ce geste voulait dire qu'il était « _venu sauver Zelda »_ , ce n'était pas une raison !

Link resserra son emprise sur la poignée de son épée. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver. Enfin, pas contre Samus du moins.

Il en fut certain quand il vit, du coin de l'œil, une ombre bleutée foncer vers lui et qu'il eut tout juste le temps de se tourner en levant son bouclier, évitant ainsi une scie de métal que lui envoyait Mega Man, l'objet métallique glissant sur son bouclier sans le toucher. Heureusement que les boucliers Hyliens étaient de _très bonne_ qualité.

Link grimaça. Mega Man avait vaincu Pit et Meta Knight ? Impossible ! Et pourtant, les deux Smasheurs n'étaient nulle part dans les environs...

Mega Man s'apprêtait à effectuer une nouvelle tentative quand un puissant tir de canon le força à bondir en arrière. C'était Samus qui venait de charger un tir.

« Tiens... Le chasseur de prime venu sauver la princesse. Comme c'était prévisible. »

Link fronça les sourcils Ganondorf venait, dans d'imposantes particulières ténébreux, d'apparaitre aux côtés de Mega Man, toujours avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Comme si tout ce qui se passait n'était pas une surprise pour lui, mais attendu...

Était-ce possible qu'il ait prédit la venue de Samus ? Dans ce cas, il devait être complètement suicidaire, ou très orgueilleux et imbus de lui-même, au point de croire que la présence de Samus ne ferait pas basculer la situation en sa défaveur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, son arrogance ne sembla pas déstabiliser Samus qui, pour toute réponse, pointa son canon vers le possesseur de la Triforce de la force.

« Tu veux m'affronter ? devina Ganondorf. Je crains ne pas avoir de temps à perdre avec toi, Samus Aran. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait appel à quelqu'un d'autre qui s'en chargera pour moi. »

Sur ce, Mega Man se plaça en face de Samus Aran, tandis que Ganondorf se tourna vers Link. La direction de ce combat était claire : Link affronterait son ennemi juré tandis que Samus se chargerait de Mega Man.

Ce fut ce qui se passa : le combat s'enclencha entre Samus et Mega Man.

De ce que Link put brièvement voir, les deux se battaient aussi sérieusement que possible et, surprenamment, Mega Man arrivait à tenir tête à Samus. Probablement parce qu'il avait des techniques inédites... De plus, pour le peu de combats que Mega Man avait déjà fait dans les tournois, il était parvenu à vaincre Lucario sans grande difficulté lors de son dernier match. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour y arriver et, en sachant que Lucario n'était pas un novice en la matière, c'était assez surprenant. Le fait qu'il puisse tenir tête à Samus prouvait que cela n'avait pas été un coup de chance.

Link ne put pas les observer plus longtemps : Ganondorf commençait à s'approcher. Link leva bravement l'Épée du Temps contre lui et, cette fois sans Zelda pour le téléporter ailleurs, se précipita vers son ennemi.

Ganondorf était un combattant physique, cela avait été prouvé lors de ses matchs dans le tournoi : il se battait essentiellement au corps à corps, faisant particulièrement appel à sa force brute et à sa magie noire pour l'aider à vaincre ses adversaires. Alors Link ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il vit le Gerudo être enveloppé par de la magie noir tandis qu'il rétracta sa main vers lui, probablement pour mieux l'élancer lorsque Link serait à la bonne distance.

Mais l'Hylien ne se laissa pas faire et dérapa sur le côté, lui assénant un coup violent d'épée. Il leva aussitôt son bouclier alors que Ganondorf dirigea son poing vers lui et recula sous l'impact du coup, sans pourtant s'être pris la moindre égratignure. Il s'élança de nouveau et s'apprêta à lui envoyer un coup d'estoc dans l'estomac quand son adversaire le surpris en se déplaçant à toute vitesse, arrivant à côté de lui en un éclair avant de lui donner un puissant coup de pied, qui envoya Link rouler au sol.

Le Héros du Temps s'apprêta à se relever, bien qu'avec un peu de mal, quand il remarqua que Ganondorf était devant lui, tendant sa main – remplie de magie noire – pour l'attraper. Sauf qu'avant que le seigneur des ténèbres n'ait pu agir, un missile fila vers lui et le toucha de plein fouet en explosant. Link en profita pour se relever à toute allure et s'éloigner, regardant l'origine de ce missile.

Comme il l'avait deviné, s'était Samus qui l'avait envoyé, interrompant momentanément son affrontement contre Mega Man pour aider Link.

Link devait admettre que ce geste le surprenait un peu.

Il le fut d'autant plus en remarqua que, par ce geste, Samus avait baissé sa garde.

Et Mega Man en profita aussitôt.

Link voulut venir en aide à Samus, mais une attaque de Ganondorf l'en empêcha. Il ne put que crier à Samus :

« Attention ! »

Mais il savait que Samus, même en baissant sa garde, restait vigilant. Pourtant cela ne l'empêcha pas, même en remarquant l'attaque lancé vers lui, de ne pas pouvoir riposter à temps. Mega Man envoya une étrange boule d'énergie noire qui toucha Samus et, presque aussitôt, Samus fut violemment propulsé dans les airs.

Link reconnaissait cette attaque. Il s'agissait du Smash final de Mega Man, dont il n'avait jamais fait les frais mais en connaissait l'existence par le biais de Pit, qui avait déjà subi cette attaque lors d'un match. D'après les dires de l'ange, cet étrange orbe noir envoyait sa victime dans un trou noir – selon Pit, c'était dans une autre dimension – où quatre autres Mega Man légèrement différents apparaissaient et, avec l'original, envoyaient tous les cinq de puissants rayons chargés.

Pit avait survécu de peu à cette attaque, et ce grâce à Palutena – ils étaient alors en combat double – où la Déesse de la Lumière avait érigé, lors de ce Smash final, un boulier de protection – appelé Barrière miroir – qui, sans totalement arrêter l'attaque, avait réduit l'impact des rayons.

Link ignorait comme Palutena était parvenue à utiliser une telle technique alors que Pit se trouvait dans une autre dimension, mais il était très impressionné, autant par les pouvoirs de la Déesse de la Lumière – qui était décidément pleine de surprises – que de la puissance caché de Mega Man.

Il ne pensait cependant pas que Pit disait vrai : il connaissait l'ange pour exagérer pas mal les faits et il croyait que ce Smash Final ne faisait pas exception. Sauf qu'en voyant Samus être propulsé au loin, il fut convaincu que Pit disait vrai. La puissance de Mega Man n'était pas démentie.

Surtout lorsqu'un fait encore plus inattendu se passa : alors qu'il était désormais allongé au sol et probablement évanouit, l'armure de Samus disparue.

Link n'en crut pas ses yeux et pourtant, ce n'était pas un rêve : en un instant, l'armure de Samus disparue, révélant une silhouette humaine aux cheveux blonds dans une combinaison bleue.

Ce fut comme s'il venait de se prendre une claque parce qu'en un instant, une des plus grandes causes de sa mauvaise foi venait de s'envoler. Il répétait depuis des jours à Zelda, et bien plus envers les anciens Smasheurs, que Samus était un robot puisque tout aux longs des tournois, il ne l'avait jamais vu se transformer sous n'importe quelle forme et en un instant, tout ce en quoi il croyait venait de s'effondrer à cette réalisation.

Samus était une humaine. Ce n'était pas un robot...

Pendant tout ce temps, il avait été injuste envers elle, persuadé que c'était un androïde avec une intelligence artificielle très bien faite et incapable de ressentir des émotions.

Mais Samus était humaine. Et s'il l'avait découvert, c'était parce qu'elle était intervenue pour l'aider, ce qui fut la raison pour laquelle elle fut blessée par Mega Man.

Link serra des poings.

Il devait se rattraper. Il devait venger Samus, et se faire pardonner. Même si cela n'annonçait mal : il était désormais seul contre Ganondorf et Mega Man...

« PAS SI VITE ! »

La surprise de Link fut à son comble en entendant la voix de Pit. Il tourna brièvement la tête vers l'origine de la voix et vit apparaitre le Smasheurs ailé juste derrière Mega Man, son arc tendu au maximum avec une flèche prête à être décrochée. Ce que Pit fit sans tarder, lâchant la corde son arc pour que la flèche s'élance à toute allure vers Mega Man sans que celui-ci n'ait le temps de réagir. Le guerrier robotique fut transpercé par la flèche de lumière et tomba au sol, fermant les yeux.

Mega Man était vaincu, avec le coup final porté par Pit – bien que la raison de cette rapide mise hors-jeu fut probablement plus son affrontement ardu contre Samus...

« Link ! s'écria Pit alors qu'il prit place aux côtés du Héros du Temps, séparant son arc en deux lames distinctes. Pourquoi Samus et la princesse Zelda sont-elles au sol ? S-sont-elles... mo... ?

— Non, elles sont justement évanouies, déclara l'Hylien, rassurant Pit qui avait subitement pali.

— Ouf... Merci Palutena...

— Où étais-tu, Pit ? Et où est Meta Knight ?

— J'ai été projeté hors du vaisseau par Mega Man, expliqua l'ange. J'ai dû demander de l'aide à Palutena pour m'en sortir.

— De l'aide ? répéta Link. Comment est-ce possible ?

— Je ne te l'ai pas déjà expliqué ? s'étonna Pit. Palutena et moi pouvons communiquer par télépathie. »

Ah oui, Link s'en rappelait : tous les moments étranges et gênants où l'on pensait que Pit se parlait tout seul, alors qu'apparemment il discutait avec la Déesse de la Lumière.

« Je m'en rappelle, dit-il, ce qui lui valut de recevoir un hochement de tête de la part de l'ange.

— Palutena m'a donc redonné le pouvoir de voler, et je suis revenu ici, conclua Pit. Je suis passé devant la salle de pilotage, et j'ai vu Meta Knight aux commandes. Il a repris son vaisseau.

— Ganondorf n'a pas dû le croiser alors... marmonna Link.

— Quoi ?

— Rien. Pit ! Prépare-toi.

— M-me préparer ? bégaya l'ange, surpris. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu vas m'aider à vaincre Ganondorf. Ton aide ne sera pas de trop. »

Bien que cela fasse mal à son égo, Link reconnaissait qu'il aurait besoin de l'aide de Pit. De plus, avec la révélation que Samus était effectivement humaine, en comparaison, cela n'était vraiment rien d'admettre que de l'aide serait la bienvenue.

« Mmh ... même à deux vous ne pourrez me vaincre ! railla Ganondorf.

— C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Ganondorf, ton règne de terreur prend fin ici ! Prépare-toi à affronter la lumière ! » s'écria Pit.

Link fut surpris par la détermination de Pit, mais il se dit que cela devait être normal venant du capitaine de l'armée de la Déesse de la Lumière. Qui sait, peut-être que Pit répétait souvent ces mots faces à ses adversaires dans son monde ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Link n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus profondément : Pit, armé de ses deux courtes lames, s'élança vers Ganondorf, et Link ne tarda pas à faire de même, resserrant fortement son emprise sur son épée et son bouclier. La donne avait changé : cette fois, ils avaient l'avantage contre Ganondorf.

Pourtant, le possesseur de la Triforce de la force n'en démordit pas pour autant. Il parvient à bloquer l'attaque de Link et à repousser Pit d'un coup de pied peu gracieux avant que l'ange n'ait pu l'atteindre. Mais les deux Smasheurs, loin d'être déstabilisés, se remirent rapidement en position et tentèrent un nouvel assaut. Sauf que cette fois, Link tira une chaine – qu'il utilisait comme rechange au cas où celle de son grappin casserait – et l'envoya vers Ganondorf. Le seigneur des ténèbres réagir en levant son bras, ce qui était totalement prévu par Link, dont la chaine s'enroula autour du bras de Ganondorf.

Link tira alors fortement sur la chaine, déstabilisant Ganondorf qui tira à son tour pour contrebalancer la force d'attraction et ne pas bouger. En faisant cela, il ne prêta momentanément plus attention à Pit, qui eut tout le loisir de le frapper avec ses lames, envolant leur adversaire au sol.

Ganondorf se rattrapa dans sa chute, avant qu'avant qu'il n'ait le temps de complètement se relever, Pit et Link apparurent respectivement à sa droite et sa gauche, leurs lames tendues, prêtes à le frapper. Ganondorf réagir en se préparant à activer un bouclier d'aura sombre mais, soudainement, une flèche de lumière lui transperça la poitrine, l'empêchant d'activer son bouclier. Il leva les yeux vers la source de cette flèche et jura en voyant Zelda, réveillée et revenue dans sa véritable forme, avec un arc de lumière dans les mains.

Par cette attaque surprise, Ganondorf ne put réagir tandis que Pit et Link, dans un accord commun, le frappèrent en même temps de leurs lames. Le possesseur de la Triforce de la force réagit aussitôt en déployant son bouclier de ténèbres – même si le mal était déjà fait –, ce qui lui permit au moins de repousser ses adversaires.

Il prit la décision de se tourner vers l'ange, pour s'en débarrasser entamer son véritable combat contre l'élu de la Triforce du courage et s'apprêta à en finir avec lui – notamment peut-être en l'étranglant avant de le jeter au sol et de l'écraser comme un vulgaire insecte...

Il ne remarqua que trop tard un nouveau combattant apparaitre. Il vit une silhouette à sa droite et, à peine eut-il le temps de se tourner pour lui faire face et apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un imposant guerrier spectral, qu'il fut transpercé par une gigantesque épée.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Ganondorf, après tant d'attaques, soit éjecté du vaisseau et explose au loin.

Dès que la menace disparu, Link soupira, soulagé.

Son premier réflexe, en ignorant Pit qui sautillait gaiement sur place en levant les bras – heureux de cette victoire –, fut de se tourner vers Zelda. Il n'avait rien pu dire mais, dès qu'il avait vu cette flèche de lumière, il voulait demander à la princesse comment elle allait.

Il vit que la princesse d'Hyrule s'était déjà précipitée vers Samus – qui s'était rééquipée de son armure. Comme quoi finalement, ses blessures n'avaient pas été si graves. Ce n'était probablement que le choc qui avait fait qu'il – enfin... qu'elle, soit destituée de son armure métallique étrange. Cela paraissait d'ailleurs plus logique : il serait surprenant que Samus soit vaincue par un Smash final.

Link s'approcha d'elles. Zelda était accroupie à côté de Samus, elle-même assise comme si elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

« Link, appela Zelda en le voyant approcher. Tu vas bien ?

— Je vais bien, répondit le Héros du Temps en souriant à la princesse, touchée par l'inquiétude qu'elle avait pour lui. Et vous, princesse ?

— Je vais bien. » répondit Zelda en hochant la tête, comme pour appuyer ses propos.

Zelda était le genre de personne a toujours dire que ça allait, même quand il était clair elle _n'allait pas bien_ , mais, par ce qu'il voyait, Link ne pouvait que la croire : elle ne semblait pas mal en point.

Une fois assurée que la princesse d'Hyrule n'était pas blessée, il se tourna vers Samus et la fixa. Enfin, sa visière verte. Mais là où pendant longtemps Link la fixait froidement, persuadé que personne ne se trouvait derrière cette visière, il sentit son regard s'adoucir – involontairement, bien sûr... – en sachant que derrière cette imposante armure se trouvait un être humain.

Il n'allait pas demander si elle allait bien, c'était ridicule : Samus allait bien, c'était tout. Une autre éventualité n'était pas possible.

Alors il se contenta de dire les mots qu'il voulait prononcer depuis qu'il l'avait vu rattraper Zelda, l'empêcher de tomber dans le vide.

Il tendit sa main vers Samus, espérant tout de même qu'elle la serrerait en retour, et déclara :

« Tu as protégé la princesse Zelda. J'ai une dette envers toi à présent, Samus Aran. Tu as toute ma reconnaissance et mes remercîments les plus sincères pour l'avoir sauvé. »

Il resta un moment en suspens, se doutant qu'il ne recevrait pas de réponse verbale, mais fut satisfait lorsque Samus tendit sa propre main pour serrer la sienne. Ils se contentèrent de s'observer puis, d'un signe de la tête, se lâchèrent la main.

Link jeta alors un dernier coup d'œil à sa princesse, remarquant qu'elle souriait, et fit volte-face.

« Je vais voir Meta Knight pour qu'ils nous ramènent au stade, annonça-t-il en s'en allant, trainant avec lui un Pit encore tout guilleret, l'interrompant dans son étrange danse de la victoire. Tu viens avec moi, toi.

— H-hey ! »

La princesse et la chasseuses de prime restèrent donc seules.

Zelda vit Samus la regarder et pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme pour lui demander ce qui la faisait sourire.

L'élue de Nayru ne put que sourire d'avantage face à l'attitude perplexe de Samus.

Link pouvait se montrer obstiner, voire de très mauvaise foi et très mauvais perdant. Mais il était certain que dans ses plus grandes valeurs, Link savait reconnaitrait ses erreurs et faire fi de ses différents avec ceux qu'il n'appréciait pas lorsque la situation l'obligeait.

Il était bon de voir que lui et Samus avaient fait la paix.

Enfin, ce ne serait probablement pas pour longtemps, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

. . .

« Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous vouliez absolument que ça soit Samus Aran qui s'en charge. Marth aurait très bien fait l'affaire, et il était plus facile à trouver ! »

Cela devait faire de nombreuses et interminables minutes que Pit Maléfique se plaignait à la Déesse de la Lumière mais il n'avait pas remarqué que, si Palutena l'écoutait, elle se moquait royalement de ce qu'il racontait, se contentant de sourire d'un air amusé, qui ne fit qu'agacer d'autant plus l'ange sombre.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Tip, tu comprendras plus tard pourquoi il valait mieux envoyer Samus pour sauver Zelda et aider Link.

— Mouais... »

Il ne releva même pas l'utilisa de cet affreux surnom : il l'entendait beaucoup trop souvent dans cette journée qu'à force, il avait abandonné. S'il continuait de crier ainsi, il finirait par perdre sa voix. De plus, personne n'écoutait ses réprimandes concernant ce surnom, donc à quoi bon s'acharner...

« Quand même, il fallait vraiment que ça soit elle ?

— Tip... aurais-tu peur de Samus ? demanda à tout hasard Palutena.

— Moi, peur ? répéta Tip alors qu'un sourire narquois s'afficha sur son visage et qu'il croisa les bras. Pff, j'ai peur de rien !

— Oh... Vraiment ?

— Ouais.

— Tu en es certain ?

— ... Bon d'accord, elle m'intimide un peu. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai peur d'elle ! C'est juste qu'elle est très grande, c'est tout. »

Donc Tip avait peur des gens grands ?

C'était intéressant à savoir.

Elle pourrait s'en servir contre lui à l'avenir, si nécessaire.

* * *

 **Voilà, ce chapitre extrêmement long est désormais fini ! Il s'est passé pas mal de choses, pas vrai ? En tout cas, je préviens d'avance : il y a très peu de chances que les chapitres suivants fassent la même taille, en fait c'est quasi impossible. Je vais retourner à une taille plus... normale, va-t-on dire ! C'est juste que là... j'étais très, vraiment très inspirée.**

 **Sinon, je sens que vous vous posez (enfin, j'espère quand même...) des questions, notamment concernant le rôle de Mega Man. Pas de problème, ça sera expliquer dans un chapitre prochain, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Et puis... regardez son trailer pour SSB, et vous verrez pourquoi c'est trop tentant de le faire affronter les Smasheurs et Smasheuses !**


	9. Mésaventures à la cafétéria

**Ce chapitre est une idée d'une amie (que j'appellerai MichelLaMystérieuse – elle se reconnaitra si elle passe par là) que j'ai harcelé pour qu'elle me donne des idées humoristique sur SSB et nous voilà ici ! Bon je l'avais dit, on retourne à des chapitres d'une taille normale (merci pour mes pauvres omoplates qui souffrent après trop de temps passé à taper sur un clavier...).**

 **Disclaimer : Non, non, mais je vous assure que dans SSB sur Switch, il y aura une cafétéria où on trouvera tous les Smasheurs et Smasheuses faire n'importe quoi. Si, si, je vous assure, faites-moi confiance. Je vais juste aller harceler Nintendo et je vous dis si j'ai réussi, d'accord ?**

* * *

 **Résumé : Le midi, c'est dans la cafétéria que se rendent les Smasheurs et Smasheuses pour déjeuner. Alors, évidemment, alors tout ce monde, il ne peut y avoir que des problèmes.**

 **Personnages : Ouh la la, y'a du monde-là ! Bon, déjà, Link, Zelda et Samus, c'est certain. Ensuite, Lucina (qui pour une fois mériterait plus le titre de Héros-Roi que Marth, vous comprendrez pourquoi), Marth, Ike et Roy. Chrom (qui rumine) et Robin (qui est très amusée). Peach (oui, juste Peach). Shulk parce que... ben, Shulk. Snake qui est là aussi, pour se plaindre de sa vieillesse, hein (bon, j'exagère un peu cette fois : il se plaint pas de sa vieillesse). Et Pit, Tip (qui se plaint aussi, tiens !) et Palutena. Ah, ainsi qu'un invité surprise à la fin ! Voilà, voilà. Mais d'une manière générale, y'a pas de personnage principal cette fois-ci.**

 ** _Mésaventures à la cafétéria_**

« Arg, fichu machine ! Je déteste la technologie et toutes ces bêtises ! MONDE POURRI ! »

Cette voix mélodieuse appartenait au seul et unique Tip qui, actuellement, faisait la guerre à un distributeur de boisson qui refusait de lui donner ce qu'il avait réclamé. Alors, réagissant avec calme et sérieux, Tip s'était mis à taper sur le distributeur, commençant par de légers coups de poings et, puisque la manière douce ne fonctionnait pas, avait fini par donner de solides coups de pieds.

Mais cela ne fonctionnait toujours pas.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu tapes plus fort que tu obtiendras ta boisson, Tip... déclara doucement Palutena à côté de lui.

— J'm'en fiche ! ET JE NE M'APPELLE PAS TIP ! »

Palutena soupira. Bon, puisque Tip ne voulait rien entendre... autant le laisser se débrouiller dans sa bataille contre le distributeur de boissons.

Bon, que pouvait-elle faire à présent ? Pit était avec Marth, Ike et Roy, donc il était inutile d'aller le déranger et Link semblait déjà bien assez embêté avec Samus à côté de Zelda pour que cela soit amusant de l'agacer...

Oh, elle avait trouvé !

Lucina, bien sûr ! Bon, où était sa timide et maladroite petite épéiste préférée ?

Ah ! Lucina était à table avec Shulk. Ils semblaient discuter.

Si Palutena n'avait pas déjà eu une petite conversation avec Shulk, elle se serait inquiétée de la proximité de ce garçon avec Lucina. Un peu comme Chrom actuellement qui, assit non loin sur une autre table, foudroyait Shulk du regard tandis qu'en face de lui, sa femme Robin prenait tranquillement un thé, visiblement amusée.

« Chrom, tu sais, même si tu le foudroyais du regard durant toute la journée, il ne se transformerait pas en poussière pour autant, déclara Robin.

— Je sais mais... mais ce garçon m'insupporte ! défendit Chrom.

— Je croyais que nous étions d'accord sur le fait que même si Shulk était amoureux d'elle, Lucina n'éprouvait rien pour lui. Alors à quoi bon t'obstiner ?

— Tu ne comprends pas ! Et si Lucina remarquait qu'il était amoureux et finissait par le trouver touchant ? elle pourrait tomber amoureuse à son tour et là... ça serait dramatique !

— Mmh... »

Les problèmes de Chrom étaient décidément extrêmement importants. À croire qu'il aurait pratiquement pu rester à Ylisse au lieu de venir ici...

Sans partager les soucis existentiels de son descendant, non loin de là, Marth bavardait gaiement Pit, avec Ike et Roy en face d'eux. Mais comme Marth et Pit était des gens assez naïfs, ils ne remarquaient pas la tension visible entre les deux guerriers. Pourtant c'était à peine si des éclairs ne volaient pas entre eux.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, toi ? grogna Roy à voix basse au mercenaire.

— Parce que tu es un psychopathe. Et il est hors de question que je te laisse en compagnie de Marth, tu es bien trop dangereux ! chuchota en retour Ike.

— Parce qu'un mercenaire de bas étage, tu crois que c'est plus digne de son rang, peut-être ?

— C'est mieux qu'un fou.

— Tu as la langue bien pendue, pour quelqu'un qui fait face à un fou. Tu sais, les psychopathes sont dangereux et imprévisibles... je pourrais t'en donner un exemple, si tu continues de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. »

Ike se sentit frissonner au sourire sadique qu'afficha Roy, ainsi qu'à son regard de dément. Mais, en brave héros – et bien déterminé à protéger Marth du danger que représentait Roy –, il ne laissa pas la peur le paralyser et posa sa main sur son épée.

« Essayes un peu pour voir, et je vais te montrer quelle est la puissance d'un mercenaire. »

Cette menace ne fit que d'avantage sourire Roy, qui se leva, attirant l'attention de Marth et Pit.

« Ike et moi avons décidé de nous entrainer un peu ! déclara joyeusement Roy avec un sourire innocent. Nous reviendrons plus tard.

— A-attends, ce n'est pas ce que... ! »

Ike, dont le visage blanchissait à vue d'œil, fut soudainement attrapé par Roy par le col de son vêtement et trainé hors de la cafétéria.

« C'EST PAS CE QUE JE VOUS DIRE ! JE NE VEUX PAS ME BATTRE ! LÂCHE MOI, MAUDIT PSYCHOPATHE ! »

Beaucoup furent surpris par ces étranges exclamations qui provenaient du couloir mais, finalement, tous haussèrent distraitement les épaules et retournèrent à leurs activités : c'était encore une fois Ike qui faisait des siennes, pour changer...

Marth et Pit regardèrent Ike et Roy s'en aller, surpris, puis aussitôt reprirent leur conversation.

« Euh... qu'est-ce que je racontais déjà ? se demanda Pit.

— Tu parlais de Link après qu'il ait découvert que Samus était humaine, aida Marth.

— Ah oui ! Donc une fois que nous nous sommes débarrassés du grand méchant Ganondorf, Link est allé vers Samus et il lui a tendu la main en disant un truc du genre... euh... je sais plus trop, mais je crois que ça ressemblait à « on est pote à présent ». J'avoue que c'était assez surprenant.

— Ha, ha, venant de Link, je n'en doute pas ! plaisanta gentiment Marth. En tout, il semblerait qu'il ait oublié ses bonnes résolutions depuis. »

Effectivement, l'on pouvait le voir : Link, s'il avait fait la paix avec Samus, avait complètement oublié ce qu'il avait dit. Désormais, il recommençait à foudroyer Samus du regard parce que le robot – enfin... euh... l'humaine, du coup – continuait de lui voler le beau rôle en restant sans cesse auprès de sa chère princesse.

C'était à peine si l'on ne voyait pas de la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles tellement il ruminait silencieusement à côté de Samus, les bras fermement croisés et les dents serrées. Si Samus sentait le regard noir que lui lançait Link, elle fit mine de ne pas le remarquer et continuait d'écouter ce que Zelda lui racontait, sans se préoccuper du Héros du Temps à côté.

Bien sûr, entre deux regards assassins qu'il envoyait à Samus, Link ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser sa curiosité prendre le dessus et d'écouter ce que Zelda racontait de si passionnant à la chasseuse de prime.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la proposition que tu m'as faite, Sammy. »

Link sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

 _Sa... SAMMY ? C'est un cauchemar ! Pitié, Farore, faites que je me réveille !_

Tandis que Link se faisait un monologue dans sa tête pour tenter de donner une explication logique et rationnelle à ce... surnom, Zelda poursuivit :

« J'ai longuement hésité mais je crois que j'aimerais beaucoup faire un tour avec toi sur ton vaisseau. Enfin, si ta proposition tient toujours... »

Pour toute réponse, Samus hocha la tête, ce qui fit sourire Zelda. Elles ne virent pas, qu'à côté, Link semblait au bord de la dépression : d'abord Zelda l'appelait Sammy, et maintenant elle allait avec elle faire un tour dans ces étranges vaisseaux spatiaux probablement très dangereux ?

« Link, tu vas bien ? demanda Zelda alors qu'elle se pencha légèrement en avant pour voir son ami épéiste à côté de Samus, inquiète de ne plus l'entendre.

— Je... oui, je vais bien... »

C'était tellement sincère comme réponse...

Le pire fut que Zelda sembla y croire. Enfin, elle regarda quand même Samus d'un air perplexe et, pour toute réponse, la chasseuse de primes haussa les épaules : elle non plus ne savait pas ce qu'avait Link.

Enfin, en même temps... Link avait tendance à tout dramatiser, non ?

Link, qui sentait la dépression arrivée, décida de se changer les idées, et ce en s'éloignant de la raison du mal qui le rongeait : Samus. Il se leva donc et traina des pieds jusqu'à rejoindre la table où étaient Marth et Pit qui, le voyant arriver avec une mine dépitée avant de s'affaler sur la tête, la tête la première, s'inquiétèrent.

« Link, ça va ? demanda Pit.

— OMUAIS, ZE BAIS BIEM... »

Pit leva les yeux, intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il à haute voix.

— Je vis qu'il a dit ''ouais, je vais bien'', traduisit Marth.

— Ahhh, d'accord ! Vous êtes doué pour deviner les paroles des gens, messire Marth ! s'exclama joyeusement l'ange.

— Disons surtout que cela semblait évident comme phrase, répondit humblement Marth, avant de regarder son ami épéiste. Tu es certain que tout va bien, Link ? »

Pour toute réponse, le Hylien tendit sa main devant lui et leva son pouce en l'air. Pourtant, tout, dans sa posture, indiquait qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Mais bon... Marth et Pit n'allaient pas insister. Si Link disait que ça allait, cela ne pouvait qu'être vrai, non ?

Marth et Pit se contentèrent de se regarder, et d'hausser les épaules, penaud, avant de reprendre leur discussion.

« Je pense qu'il serait intéressant que nous nous entrainions ensemble un jour, Pit.

— A-ah bon ?

— Oui. Tu es quelqu'un de très polyvalent. D'ailleurs, cela serait bien d'en profiter pour que Lucina puisse participer à cet entrainement. Cela lui permettrait de mieux réagir face à des techniques inédites. Je crois que toi et Lucina ne vous êtes pas encore affrontés lors d'un combat, n'est-ce pas ?

— Euh... non, je ne crois pas. Il faudrait que je demande à Tip, il...

— JE NE M'APELLE PAS TIP ! »

Pit grimaça en entendant son jumeau lui crier dessus, alors que celui-ci était encore occupé à se battre avec le distributeur, qui apparemment prenait l'avantage...

« Mais ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment... conclua le capitaine de l'armée de Palutena.

— Mmh... oui. Il serait plus sage de lui en parler lorsqu'il sera plus calme, approuva Marth.

— Lui, se calmer ? Mmh, bonne chance. »

Ce n'était pas Pit qui venait de parler, mais Link, qui marmonnait dans sa barbe. Sans se redresser et donc toujours vouté, il avait redresser la tête, maintenant soutenue par ses bras qu'il avait croisé tandis qu'il écoutait, distraitement, ses deux amis parler.

Mais, alors qu'il entendait parler du futur projet d'entrainement de Marth – ce type ne pensait décidément qu'à ça ! – avec un Pit beaucoup trop enjoué pour être au courant de ce qu'était un entrainement avec Marth – Link avait déjà fait l'erreur d'accepter de s'entrainer avec Marth... plus jamais il ne ferait cette erreur, plus jamais –, quelque chose attira l'attention du Héros du Temps. Enfin, plutôt quelqu'un.

C'était Peach qui, dos à Pit – qui se trouvait en face de Marth et Link – bougeait dans tous les sens comme si elle dansait.

Ah non, elle ne dansait pas. Elle... remuait des bras ? Euh... non.

Elle s'évanouissait ?... Non plus.

Ah, il avait trouvé ! Elle tombait. Sauf qu'à chaque fois qu'elle tombait, en faisant vraiment des gestes bizarres comme si elle jouait sa chute, elle se relevait aussitôt et recommençait.

Elle jouait un rôle dans une pièce de théâtre comique ou quoi ?

Ou alors elle avait des chaussures en savon ? Même si Link ne comprenait pas comment les filles faisaient pour marcher avec ces étranges escarpins qui devaient faire mal au pied, jamais il n'avait vu Zelda tomber à cause de ça...

Non, à ce train-là, Peach le faisait pratiquement exprès, cela devait être la seule explication logique...

Les princesses, quand ça tombait, ça avait le temps de poser sa main sur son front et de prendre un air qui semblait dire « oh, preux chevalier, aide-moi, je vous en prie... » ?

En tout cas, Zelda n'avait jamais fait ça.

Bah, peut-être que la princesse Zelda était l'exception qui confirmait la règle ? Pourtant Lucina aussi était – même si n'en avait pas l'allure – une princesse et, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment certaines attitudes de princesses mais tout de même une grâce royale facilement discernable, n'avait jamais semblé agir ainsi. Et la princesse Rosalina, récemment intégrée au tournoi, non plus n'était jamais tombée d'une telle manière.

En fait... peut-être c'était juste Peach... En même temps, après tous ces tournois... Link devrait être habitué à la princesse du Royaume Champignon et à ses étranges extravagances mais c'était plus fort que lui : il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surpris.

Link secoua la tête.

Bah, de toute manière, qu'importe ce que Peach faisait, cela ne devrait probablement pas le concerner.

Donc inutile de s'en mêler.

. . .

De là où elle se trouvait, Lucina était intriguée. Cela devait être la troisième fois qu'elle voyait la princesse Peach tomber et se redresser aussitôt, avant de retomber, et cela commençait à l'inquiéter.

Surtout que personne ne semblait la remarquer.

« Eh, Lucina, tu vas où ? demanda Shulk en la voyant se lever.

— Nulle part. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Lucina se dirigea vers Peach, se forçant à ne pas courir parce qu'elle se trouvait dans une cafétéria et que, d'une manière générale, elle avait appris que cela ne servait pas à grande chose de courir tout le temps pour rien...

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit la princesse blonde chuter de nouveau, cela fut plus fort qu'elle : elle se précipita à toute allure vers elle et, en un éclair, la rattrapa dans sa chute, un genou à terre tandis qu'elle tenait la princesse, un bras dans le dos de Peach et l'autre sous ses genoux.

« V-vous allez bien, Votre Altesse ? » demanda Lucina.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi Peach s'attendait.

Elle s'attelait, depuis quelques minutes, à attirer l'attention de son nouveau coup de cœur – Marth – en jouant les princesses en détresse. Mais comme il n'y avait ni Bowser ni Bowser Jr dans les environs, elle avait utilisé la dernière solution à sa disposition : faire semblant de s'évanouir.

Sauf qu'à son plus grand regret... Marth l'ignorait royalement.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la remarqua aussitôt et, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage, se précipite à sa rescousse pour l'empêcher de tomber !

Sauf qu'à la place, ce fut Lucina qui l'attrapa, telle une mariée, la regardant avec inquiétude.

Elle avait les mêmes traits que Marth, ce visage au regard si doux et bienveillant, cette expression un peu naïve, ces sourcils bleus fins...

En fait... c'était la première fois que Peach le remarquait mais Lucina était pratiquement la version féminine de Marth.

En fait... c'était elle, son chevalier servant ! Même si c'était une fille ! Tant pis ! Elle était la copie conforme de Marth mais, en plus, elle lui portait plus d'attention que son ancien prince charmant !

Peach se sentit aussitôt tomber amoureuse et elle se sentit rougir furieusement.

Sauf que cette réaction ne fit que paniquer d'avantage Lucina, qui s'inquiéta de voir le visage de la princesse devenir rouge.

« P-princesse Peach, vous vous sentez bien ? Voulez-vous aller à l'infirmerie ? Je peux vous accompagner, si vous le désirez ! »

À sa grande surprise, Peach se releva aussi, les mains jointes.

« Cela ne sera nécessaire ! déclara joyeusement la princesse rose. Mais quelle gentille attention de ta part, Lucina !

— D-de rien, Princesse Peach, bégaya Lucina – toujours pas habituée à recevoir des compliments.

— Je suis fier de toi, ma fille ! »

C'était Chrom qui, oubliant sa misère de voir Shulk et Lucina côte à côté, venait d'apparaitre aux côtés de sa fille, posant une main sur son épaule tandis qu'il la regardait, ému – c'était à peine si on ne voyait pas des étoiles scintiller dans ses yeux.

Toujours assise à table, Robin secoua la tête face aux clowneries de son mari. Lorsqu'il revient à sa table, avec Lucina et Peach à ses côtés, elle lui envoya un regard rempli de sous-entendus. Mais comme Chrom était quelqu'un de très long à la détente, il se contenta de regarder Robin d'un air confus.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

— Laisse tomber... répondit Robin en soupirant.

— Ce que tu as fait est très bien, Lucy, poursuivit Chrom en regardant sa fille, souriant fièrement. C'était très noble de ta part et... ARG ! »

Soudainement, Chrom fut interrompu dans son discours en étant propulsé au loin, tandis que quelqu'un prit sa place à côté de Lucina.

« Oh oui... une vraie petite héroïne, déclara Palutena en souriant innocemment – comme si elle ne venait pas d'envoyer balader Chrom, littéralement. Cela est admirable, Lucina.

— M-merci, Déesse Palutena, répondit la princesse guerrière en rougissant subitement.

— Peach a bien de la chance que tu l'ais sauvé.

— Absolument ! » confirma joyeusement la princesse du Royaume Champignon.

Sauf que Peach ne se rendit pas compte que, derrière ces paroles, Palutena, aussi discrètement que possible, la regarda fixement, les yeux plissés et méfiants. À ce moment, la Déesse de la Lumière ne pensait qu'à une chose : il fallait sérieusement qu'elle ait une petite conversation avec Peach concernant Lucina...

Pendant ce temps, Chrom, qui venait de se remettre de sa chute, attrapa son épée, prêt à se battre pour reprendre sa place, même si pour cela il fallait qu'il lutte contre une déesse.

Sauf qu'avant qu'il n'ait même le temps de lever Falchion contre Palutena, une silhouette humaine rose surgit à toute allure du couloir et fonça dans la cafétéria, surexcité, en en envoyant des coups de poings – armée de gants de boxe rouges – un peu aléatoirement partout où elle pouvait.

Malheureusement pour Chrom, il se prit un violent coup de poing et fut – encore une fois – propulsé au loin, atterrissant cette fois dans le mur. Quant à son agresseur, il poursuivit son chemin en sautillant sous les regards perplexes de certains, toujours en donnant des coups de poings dans le vide.

« Euh... pourquoi y-a-t-il quelqu'un en capuche rose et en short vert qui donne des coups de poings dans le vide avec des étranges gants rouges ? » demanda Pit.

Avant qu'il ne puisse avoir de répondre, individu en rose s'écria :

« _HOP! HOP! I'M READY FOR ACTION!_ _FIGHT, NOW !_

— Ah, il semblerait que Little Mac ait fini son entrainement, déclara Snake à côté de Pit, qui sursauta.

— Ah ! V-vous sortez d'où, monsieur Snake ?

— Il était où déjà ? demanda Link, nullement surprit par la brusque apparition de Snake.

— Aucune idée, répondit nonchalamment le soldat américain. Je sais juste que ça faisait des semaines qu'on ne l'avait pas vu, même pour le tournoi... Je me disais aussi que c'était bien calme ces temps.

— Calme ? » répéta Link.

Il regarda autour de lui ce qui se passait dans la cafétéria.

Chrom était dans un mur.

Palutena foudroyait Peach d'un regard à côté d'une Lucina prête à s'évanouir.

Tip s'énervait toujours comme le distributeur – qui, franchement, gagnait avec une large marge.

Pit bavardait joyeusement avec Marth, tous deux inconscients de tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Samus – fichue humaine-robot – était toujours avec Zelda.

Little Mac continuait de frapper accidentellement des gens sur son passage, jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe malencontreusement Pikachu – le pauvre pokémon mangeait tranquillement sur une table. Alors sans surprise, Samus apparut derrière lui et l'envoya valser d'un coup de canon alors qu'une forte détonation résonna dans la cafétéria.

Et, si l'on tendait bien l'oreille, on pouvait presque entendre les cris d'Ike.

Mmh, bien sûr : tout était calme.

Enfin... c'était surtout un jour comme les autres, avec ou sans Little Mac. De toute manière, celui-ci avait disparu à travers la fenêtre – qui s'était cassée, évidemment – en tombant dans le vide après le coup de Samus, donc autant dire que sa présence ne changeait pas grand-chose à l'ambiance générale.

Tout était parfaitement normal.

Malheureusement.


	10. Comme un Homme

**Pitié, dites-moi que ce titre vous fait penser à la chanson de Mulan parce... parce que c'est exactement ce que sera ce chapitre ! En tout cas je trouvais l'idée intéressante lorsque j'écoutais Comme un Homme, donc je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ?**

 **Disclaimer : Non seulement SSB ne m'appartient pas, mais en plus, sur ce coup, je dois aussi ajouter que Mulan non plus ne m'appartient pas (comme si ce n'était pas assez évident) !**

* * *

 **Résumé : Link Cartoon veut impressionner Tetra qui va venir, alors il demande de l'aide à Chrom, qui se transforme en Chang dans Mulan... Mais en moins bien, et encore plus excentrique que d'habitude.**

 **Personnages : Chrom, évidemment. Avec en tant que disciples : Link Cartoon, Lucina (s'entrainer sous la tutelle de son père est une merveilleuse idée à ses yeux, voyons !), Villageois (... bah, on lui trouvera bien un nom à ce pauvre gars), Shulk (qui regrette, clairement) et Little Mac (l'entrainement est toujours une bonne chose !). À côté, y'a Robin qui est exaspérée par son mari et Palutena très heureuse de sa proposition (évidemment que c'est elle qui s'est dit que Chrom en entraineur serait une bonne idée !). Et bien sûr, Tetra, il ne faut pas oublier la raison de cet entrainement, hein. Ainsi que quelques caméos.**

 ** _Comme un Homme_**

Autant dire que Chrom fut surpris de la venue de Little Link – c'était le surnom officieux que tous avaient donné à la petite copie conforme de Link qui, officiellement, s'appelait Link Cartoon.

Il profitait d'un instant de calme, à l'ombre d'un arbre, après s'être entrainé et, tandis qu'il se sentait somnolé contre le tronc d'arbre, le petit épéiste blond l'avait abordé.

Enfin... abordé était un grand terme. Parce qu'en fait cela devait faire bien trente minutes que Chrom, les bras croisés avec un air perplexe sur le visage, tentait de comprendre ce que lui racontait Little Link. Disons que comme l'enfant ne parlait pas, c'était assez difficile de deviner ce qu'il disait. De plus, Chrom n'avait jamais été doué dans tout ce qui concernait le langage des signes – enfin... cela ne ressemblait pas non plus beaucoup au langage des signes, d'ailleurs. Little Link se contentait de faire des tas de gestes aléatoires pour illustrer ce qu'il voulait dire.

Mais à force d'efforts et de patience, Chrom comprit ce que le jeune garçon lui voulait. Enfin, surtout parce que Robin, qui passait par là, avait remarqué leur « conversation » et était venu voir son mari dont l'expression indiquait clairement son incompréhension.

« Il veut que tu l'entraines, expliqua Robin, ce à quoi Little Link hocha vigoureusement la tête.

— L'entrainer ? répéta Chrom en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi donc ?

— Parce que son amie va venir et qu'apparemment elle aime bien se battre et que Link veut lui montrer ses progrès.

— Mais dans ce cas, il n'a pas besoin d'entrainement. Il doit être prêt, non ? »

Robin regarda Link qui fit de nombreux gestes. À la grande surprise de Chrom, Robin semblait comprendre ce que Little Link lui racontait puisqu'une fois que le jeune Hylien finit, elle hocha la tête et reprit :

« Il veut s'assurer d'être prêt. Et comme les Smasheurs épéistes sont occupés, il est venu te demander de l'aide.

— Mouais... je suis la solution désespérée, c'est ça ? demanda amèrement Chrom.

— Il ne faut pas le prendre mal, Chrom. Au contraire, tu devrais te sentir fier que Link te demande de l'entrainer, déclara Robin.

— ... Mouais.

— Et puis tu pourrais en profiter pour proposer un petit entrainement à Lucina aussi. Cela ne lui ferait pas de mal, et en plus je suis certaine qu'elle serait ravie de s'entrainer avec son père.

— C'est bon, j'accepte ! »

Robin sourit. Qu'il était facile d'avoir Chrom...

. . .

« C'est une merveilleuse idée. J'aurais moi-même désiré y participer mais je crains avoir déjà une séance de yoga de prévu avec Link, Mario et Kirby... déclara sereinement l'Entraineuse Wii Fit.

— Pour ma part, c'est avec joie que j'irai m'entrainer avec père ! s'exclama joyeusement Lucina. Shulk, que dis-tu de venir aussi ?

— Euh... pourquoi pas ? répondit l'adolescent en souriant. Je suis toujours partant pour un bon entrainement ! Mais du coup, il n'y aura que nous trois avec... ton père ? »

L'épéiste avait dit cela avec une certaine hésitation. On pouvait le comprendre : tous avaient remarqué combien Chrom semblait avoir la haine contre lui, sans que le pauvre malheureux ne sache pourquoi. En fait, presque personne ne savait pourquoi Chrom accordait tant d'attention à Shulk mais en sachant que c'était Chrom – qui était tout de même très particulier – personne n'avait insisté.

Autant dire que si Chrom pouvait concentrer toute son attention sur Shulk, cela serait assez embêtant...

« Non, il n'y aura pas que nous trois. Je crois que Sire Villageois a décidé de participer à cet entrainement, déclara Lucina.

— Sire Villageois ? » répéta Shulk.

Lucina fronça les sourcils en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Si Palutena était là, elle aurait dit que cela lui faisait ressembler au plus mignon petit chiot du monde – dont personne ne savait exactement si cela était un compliment ou pas...

« N'est-ce pas son nom ? demanda Lucina, perplexe.

— Mais à qui ? rétorqua Shulk encore plus confus.

— Eh bien, le villageois.

— Mais c'est qui le villageois ? Le garçon avec le haut rouge ? Il a un nom ? »

Le silence se fit à table. Jusqu'à ce que Robin – qui était là mais dont on oubliait la présence parce qu'elle était en pleine lecture et semblait n'en avoir rien à faire de ce qui se passait autour d'elle – remarque l'étrange silence et ne lève les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait, curieuse.

« Vous êtes bien silencieux, d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Nous nous demandons comment s'appelle le garçon que tout le monde désigne comme le Villageois, expliqua Lucina.

— Oh, lui ? Eh bien Villageois.

— Hein ? fut la réponse très éloquente de Shulk.

— Son nom... c'est Villageois, déclara lentement Robin comme si elle parlait à des enfants – ou de gros idiots. Donc on l'appelle Villageois. Parce que c'est son nom. Son nom de famille.

— Ohhhh ! »

Shulk et Lucina hochèrent bêtement la tête : ils avaient enfin compris. Robin soupira et retourna à sa lecture – pas étonnant qu'elle préférait la compagnie des livres à celle des êtres vivants, sauf quand il s'agissait de Lucina, et parfois de Chrom, parfois...

« Donc... Villageois, épela correctement Shulk – même si ce fut difficile pour lui, nous rejoindra pour l'entrainement ?

— Et cela, confirma Lucina. Et...

— _HOP! HOP! I'M READY FOR ACTION!_ _FIGH, NOW!_ »

Il fut simple de reconnaitre l'auteur de ces termes en anglais. Bien sûr il ne s'agissait pas de Snake – Snake ne criait jamais... sauf quand on l'emmerdait... ce qui arrivait assez fréquemment, en fait... –, mais du seul et unique Little Mac. Ce qui se vérifia rapidement puisqu'il apparut près de leur table en un éclair, frappant dans le vide en bondissant sur place, comme si son cœur s'arrêterait si son corps ne bougeait plus.

« _Hello, Little Mac_ ! salua Shulk – qui avait appris quelques mots d'anglais grâce à ses conversations avec Snake, pendant que Pit, Tip et lui le harcelaient. _How are you?_

— _I'M FINE!_ cria le boxeur. _I WANT TO FIGHT!_ _SO… TRAINING!_

— Qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda Lucina, qui n'avait rien compris.

— Euh... Je crois qu'il veut s'entrainer, déclara Shulk avant de recommencer avec son anglais très approximatif. _I'm right, Little Mac? You want training with Lucina's father and us?_

— _YES! I WANT TO DO IT!_ _I CAN DO IT!_

— Il confirme ! » traduisit vaguement Shulk en souriant, fier d'avoir approximativement compris Little Mac.

Lucina ne put qu'hocher la tête, ne sachant nullement quoi répondre...

Bon ben... maintenant, ils étaient cinq à s'entrainer sous la tutelle de son père.

. . .

Chrom était heureux. Cinq ! Ils étaient cinq à avoir entendu parler de ses compétences légendaires et à avoir voulu être ses disciples, à lui, le grand et incroyable Chrom !

Même si Robin disait que c'était juste par dépit parce qu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire mais bon... De toute manière, Robin n'y connaissait rien là-dedans ! Elle ne pouvait donc pas comprendre la popularité dont il jouissait actuellement et qui, sous peu, serait encore plus présente quand ses cinq disciples deviendront les meilleurs Smasheurs du tournoi et diront tous : « nous sommes devenus si fort grâce à l'entrainement de Chrom-sama ! ».

Et non, il ne rêvait pas, et ne se faisait pas d'illusions, non mais.

Devant lui se trouvaient les futurs meilleurs Smasheurs du tournoi : Little Link, cet idiot et agaçant épéiste du nom de Shulk, ce je-fonce-puis-je-réfléchis Little Mac, le... Villageois et son sourire irritant et, évidemment, sa chère et adorable fille, Lucina.

À part Lucina, ils étaient probablement tous des cas désespérés. Mais Chrom ne saurait abandonner si facilement ! – surtout qu'il n'avait même pas commencé...

Voilà pourquoi il utilisait la salle d'entrainement du manoir des Smasheurs et Smasheuses à sa guide, en ayant au passage viré Ike qui s'y entrainait plutôt – heureusement que c'était Ike, d'ailleurs : il aurait eu du mal à faire sortir quelqu'un d'autre, surtout s'il s'agissait de Samus Aran ou Roy...

Quel meilleur endroit qu'un qui fonctionnait de la même manière que les stades et pouvait changer à volonté à une simple demande ?

« Euh... monsieur Chrom ? appela Shulk alors qu'il fixait le terrain d'un air perplexe. Pourquoi on est dans un désert ?

— C'est chef, pour vous ! rétorqua durement Chrom, faisant sursauter le pauvre garçon.

— O-okay, c-chef ! bégaya Shulk en grimaçant.

— GARDE À VOUS ! »

Aussitôt, tous se raidirent tels des soldats, droits comme des piquets. Même Little Mac arrêta de sautiller sur place comme s'il avait reproduire en bond ses battements de cœur.

Chrom, avec une posture tout aussi droite, et un regard froid, les jaugea, les mains derrière le dos.

« Smasheurs !... et Smasheuse, ajouta-t-il en jetant un discret sourire à sa fille chérie avant de reprendre d'un ton autoritaire. Vous êtes ici parce que vous avez besoin d'entrainement ! Vous n'êtes que des novices, des néophytes par rapport aux anciens de ce tournoi. Mon rôle, aujourd'hui, sera de faire de vrais hommes de vous ! »

... Lucina devait-elle se sentir insultée par ces propos, elle qui était une fille ? Probablement.

« Je vais faire de vrais hommes de vous ! répéta plus fortement Chrom.

— Question, chef ! Est-ce que ça compte pour Lucina qui est une fille ? demanda hasardeusement Shulk en levant la main – comme s'il devinait le malaise suite à ces paroles.

— Euh... »

Cela eut au moins le mérite de déstabiliser Chrom l'espace de quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne se reprenne :

« JE NE VOUS AI PAS AUTORISÉ À PARLER, CADET SHULK ! CONSTESTERIEZ-VOUS MES PAROLES ?

— N-non, chef ! D-désolé, chef ! s'excusa aussitôt le garçon.

— PLUS FORT, JE NE VOUS ENTENDS PAS !

— NON, CHEF ! DÉSOLÉ, CHEF !

— JE PRÉFÈRE ÇA ! »

À les entendre crier comme des harpies, il ne fut pas surprenant que Little Link pose ses mains sur ses oreilles alors que son regard devient confus et que sa tête commence à tourner...

À côté, Little Mac, Lucina et Villageois se regardaient, perplexe. Peut-être avaient-ils encore le temps de partir discrètement sans que Chrom ne les arrête ?

« SOLDATS, JE NE VOUS AI PAS DIT DE ROMPER ! »

Non, il ne les avait clairement pas oublié.

Tous se remirent rapidement en rang tandis que Chrom se plaça à nouveau devant eux, reprenant sa posture de chef.

Depuis quand Chrom s'était-il changé en chef tyrannique sans pitié ? Personne ne saurait le dire mais, étonnamment, l'on sentait que ses élèves commençaient à regretter leur décision de s'entrainer sous sa tutelle.

« Pour commencer, vous allez courir soixante minutes dans le sable ! Et si vous tombez, n'oubliez pas le plus important : se relever et continuer ! Sinon vous aurez affaire à moi !

— ...

— EXÉCUTION ! ET LE MINI-LUTIN, TU ME RANGES CE FILET À PAPILLON, ON N'EST PAS EN PROMENADE ! ET TOI, TU ME RETIRES CES GANTS DE BOXES, ON N'EST PAS SUR UN RING ! ET TOI, LE LINK MINIATURE, RANGES MOI CETTE SATANE FLÛTE EN BOIS, ON N'EST PAS DANS UN ORCHESTRE ! »

... Oui, ils regrettaient clairement. Même Little Mac.

. . .

Un doute parvient à l'esprit de Robin.

Peut-être cela fut une mauvaise idée de laisser Chrom aux commandes ? Vu comment il torturait ses « disciples », ils n'allaient pas faire long feu à ce train-là...

Elle avait bien fait de venir jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle d'entrainement, par pure curiosité – et parce qu'elle préférait toujours vérifier ce que faisait Chrom, par simple précaution. Et voilà qu'elle tombait sur Chrom et ses disciples sur un terrain du monde de Mario, Luigi, Peach et les autres du Royaume Champignon, intitulé – pour une raison que personne ne savait – 3D land. Disons que pour des gens comme ceux du Saint-Royaume d'Ylisse, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que c'était, la _3D_.

Et, dans toutes les zones de ce stade – qui contenait quand même pas mal de paysages diverses, allant d'une plaine près du château de la Princesse Peach à des plateformes volantes – il semblerait que Chrom ait eu la bonne idée de faire arrêter les plateformes volantes au-dessus de l'eau... et des pics qui tentaient de détruire les plateformes.

De loin, on pourrait croire à une tentative de meurtre. Heureusement que Robin connaissait assez son mari pour savoir que celui-ci ne commettrait jamais un meurtre, sauf éventuellement contre Shulk mais elle s'était assurée que Chrom comprenne qu'il le regretterait beaucoup.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne serait pas étonnant de croire que Chrom tentait de tuer ses élèves puisque ceux-ci se trouvaient à devoir bondir de plateforme en plateforme pour éviter les pics bleus qui essayaient de les perforer et les empaler tandis qu'il ne faisait rien ou, s'il agissait, c'était pour mieux pousser quelqu'un – sauf Lucina – vers les pics...

Vu le regard paniqué de Shulk, Villageois et Little Link, le danger était bel et bien présent. Peut-être serait-il préférable d'intervenir avant qu'il n'y ait un homicide involontaire – ou volontaire...

Robin soupira et referma son livre. Elle souffla un grand coup et...

« CHROM, ARRÊTE CELA IMMÉDIATEMENT ! »

Chrom – comme ses disciples – sursauta à ce cri. Il grimaça comme un enfant prit en flagrant délit et tourna son regard vers Robin. Ce fut pourtant Lucina qui prit la parole la première.

« Mère ! s'exclama Lucina, surprise.

— C-chérie ? bégaya Chrom, hésitant. M-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je t'empêche de tuer des participants du tournoi, déclara Robin sans détour, son ton lourd de reproches. Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Avant que Chrom ne lui réponde, il se tourna vers ses disciples et, toussant maladroitement, dit avec autant d'autorité que possible :

« Continuez l'entrainement. Vous ne vous arrêtez pas tant que je n'ai pas dit que c'est fini ! EXÉCUTION ! »

Et ses pauvres disciples qui pensaient – notamment Shulk, Little Link et Villageois, encore – être sauvés par l'arrivée de Robin gémirent et reprirent leur entrainement de survie pour ne pas mourir embrocher, ou noyer.

Et, pendant qu'ils frôlaient la mort, Chrom s'approcha, tout piteux, de sa femme.

« Robin chérie, je les entraine, voyons !

— En manquant de les tuer ?

— Euh... Je conçois que mon entrainement doit être assez dur. Mais c'est de cette manière que je parviendrai à faire de vrais hommes d'eux ! »

À cela, Robin répéta les mêmes mots que Shulk tantôt :

« Euh, est-ce que ça compte pour Lucina qui est une fille ?

— Mais non, vu que Lucy est déjà bien meilleure qu'eux tous, déclara nonchalamment Chrom en haussant les épaules.

— Tu ne penses que pas tu surestimes ta fille ? rétorqua Robin.

— Absolument pas.

— Mmh... Eh bien ceci explique cela, je suppose.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Eh bien tu mets Lucina dans les mêmes situations d'entrainement dangereux que les autres, alors qu'elle court le risque de mourir, c'est que tu es certain qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Je ne me trompe pas ?

— Bien sûr qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. C'est de Lucy que nous parlons !

— D'accord. Juste pour te mettre en garde : s'il arrive quoi que cela soit à Lucy, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

— Il ne lui arrivera rien. De tous ceux que j'entraine, c'est bien à elle qu'il ne pourra rien arriver. »

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, le temps de se retourner vers ses disciples, et de crier :

« CADET SHULK ! VOUS AI-JE DIT DE VOUS ARRÊTER ?

— N-NON CHEF !

— ALORS REPRENEZ ! »

Et Shulk, qui croyait pouvoir prendre un peu de repos sans être vu, soupira et recommença l'entrainement tandis que Chrom, toussant maladroitement – à force de crier, il avait la gorge irrité, il fallait le comprendre ! – se retourna vers sa femme, qui le regardait d'un air de plus en plus suspicieux.

« Tu sais qu'à ce rythme, l'un d'eux va mourir ?

— Bah, ça ne sera pas une grande perte, répondit Chrom, avant de se mettre à sourire orgueilleux. Au pire j'accepterais de sacrifier de ma personne et de prendre la place de Smasheur manquant !

— C'est bien ce que je me disais... mais tu sais que si l'un d'eux meurt, le tournoi sera probablement annulé ?

— Parce que l'un d'eux est mort ? Mais non.

— Je t'assure que si.

— Et moi que non. »

Chrom et Robin se fixèrent droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, silencieux et immobiles comme si chacun tentait, par une télépathie des plus étranges, de prouver ses dires à l'autre. Du moins ce fut jusqu'à ce que Chrom lâcha prise et prit un air paniqué.

« C-c'est vrai ? Mais si ça arrive, ma Lucy chérie ne pourra pas faire ses preuves ! C'est affreux ! s'exclama-t-il en se mettant à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Il faut que je les arrête, maintenant ! EH, LES CADETS ! ARRÊTEZ L'ENTRAINEMENT, MAINTENANT ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! »

Et il partit à toute allure pour arrêter ses disciples dans leur entrainement, tandis que Robin soupira d'un air navré : Chrom et ses merveilleuses idées... heureusement qu'elle était là pour rattraper ses bêtises.

Bon, où en était-elle dans sa lecture, déjà ?

. . .

« Aie... j'ai des courbatures partout... ça fait mal...

— Arrête de te plaindre pour rien, _kid_.

— Mais m'sieur Snake, vous faites ça tout le temps, vous...

— Oui, mais moi je suis vieux, donc j'ai le droit. Toi, t'es trop jeune pour ça. _You understand?_

— Euh... oui. Je crois... »

Encore une fois, Shulk était confus quant à essayer de comprendre Snake. Étrangement, par un hasard du destin, ils se retrouvaient souvent à la même table à la cafétéria, même si cela semblait énerver Snake. Enfin, aujourd'hui son agacement pouvait se comprendre : lui qui aimait le calme et la tranquillité, se retrouvait sur la même table que Shulk, Lucina, Palutena, Robin, Little Link, Pit et Tip. Il était vraiment malchanceux...

« Je suis heureux de pas avoir eu à subir cet entrainement ! déclara Pit en grimaçant, compatissant à la douleur de Shulk. C'était si dur que ça ?

— Pff, même si ça l'avait pas été, te connaissant, tu aurais trouvé ça dur, railla Tip.

— Même pas vrai ! J'ai déjà vécu bien pire. Pas vrai, Palutena ? »

Palutena, qui avait les yeux rivés sur sa chère Lucina qui – bien inconsciente de l'attention que lui portait la déesse de la lumière – discutait avec sa mère, se tourna vers le capitaine de sa garde, lui souriant doucement.

« Bien sûr, Pit, assura-t-elle.

— Merci de ta confiance, Palutena ! s'exclama joyeusement Pit. Tu vois, Tip ?

— Ce n'est pas une preuve ça... et ne m'appelle pas TIP ! »

Et les conversations continuèrent de bon train, avec Shulk qui se plaignait de la douleur suite à cet entrainement intensif sous le commandement de Chrom, Palutena qui n'avait les yeux rivés que vers Lucina, elle-même discutant avec sa mère et Snake qui tentait de boire son soda tranquillement, ce qui se révélait être une tâche très difficile à côté d'un Tip qui gueulait fort contre son jumeau-pas-jumeau.

Ils ne virent pas approcher d'eux un chevalier à la tunique verte et aux longues oreilles qui scrutait la cafétéria à la recherche de sa princesse – ou de Samus, parce qu'à son plus grand désarroi la chasseuse de prime semblait toujours être avec Zelda.

« Tiens, Link. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? demanda Robin.

— Tu cherches la princesse Zelda ? supposa Lucina – qui commençait à bien le connaitre, tout de même.

— Euh... Oui, toujours, confirma Link avant de secouer la tête et de rectifier : Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu.

— Vraiment ? s'étonnèrent Pit, Tip et Snake en même temps, leur étonnement partagé par tous ceux autour de la table.

— ... Pourquoi ça vous surprend ?

— Pour rien, déclara Palutena en souriant _innocemment_. Alors, pourquoi es-tu là ?

— Quelqu'un te cherche, annonça Link à son mini-clone.

— Ce n'est pas la personne qui devait venir te voir, Little Link ? demanda Lucina.

— Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? se demanda Shulk. Terra ?

— N'est-ce pas Teria ?

— Non, je ne crois pas. Ce n'est pas Te...

— Tetra ! s'exclama soudainement Link, coupant Shulk et Lucina dans leurs propositions hasardeuses. Oui, voilà comment elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait. »

Cela sembla faire réagir Little Link, qui prit un air paniqué et sauta aussitôt de son siège, faisant de grands gestes avant ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Pit.

— Il dit que Tetra va le tuer parce qu'il n'est pas allé l'accueillir, expliqua Lucina.

— Tiens, tu parles la langue des signes toi maintenant ? s'étonna Tip.

— Non. C'est juste qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Little Link, donc elle a appris à le comprendre, expliqua Robin.

— Comme Zelda avec Samus, c'est ça ? » dit Pit, ne remarquant pas le regard noir que lui lançait Link.

Entretemps, aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué que Little Link se précipitait vers les portes de sortie de la cafétéria pour tenter de retrouver Tetra.

Sauf qu'avant qu'il ne puisse sortir, les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement devant lui, faisant apparaitre une jeune fille de sa taille, à la peau bronzée, aux cheveux blonds, et vêtu comme un pirate. Elle tenait dans ses mains un sabre et sourit fièrement lorsqu'elle vit Little Link, qui sursauta.

« Link, te voilà enfin ! s'écria-t-elle. Tenterais-tu de m'éviter ? »

Le garçon, clairement terrifié, secoua fortement la tête.

« Tant mieux ! répondit la jeune fille en brandissant son sabre vers lui. On va voir si tu t'es ramolli depuis ton arrivée ici. Allez, sors ton épée, pleutre ! »

Certains pourraient s'étonner de voir Link être poursuivi par une fille de son âge à travers toute la cafétéria, mais comme la cafétéria était toujours le cadre idyllique pour toutes les plus grandes bizarreries des Smasheurs et Smasheuses, finalement, personne ne s'en étonna.

Seule une personne, occupée à bouder dans son coin, qui s'en désola : Chrom.

« Si j'avais pu finir de les entrainer, ça ne serait pas arrivé... »

Mais bon, un jour son génie sera compris !

Enfin, il espérait...


	11. Baby-sitting imprévu

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? (oui, une demi-année, je sais...). Eh bien, me voilà de retour avec un chapitre de cette histoire ! J'ignore si les chapitres suivant seront réguliers (c'est très improbable) mais j'espère que la sortie du prochain SSB me motivera à écrire plus sur cette fanfiction que j'aime bien écrire. Sinon je conclurai ce recueil avec un chapitre bien travaillé plus tard.**

 **Et en attendant, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre.**

* * *

 **Résumé : Suite à un étrange pouvoir qui a transformé Lucina, Pit et Shulk en enfants en bas âge, c'est à Link que revient le devoir de les surveiller. Sans qu'il n'ait donné son accord pour... et qu'il ait des compétences pour surveiller de si jeunes enfants... Oh, et je vous ai dit que Samus aussi doit les surveiller avec lui parce que Zelda le voulait ?**

 **Personnages : Link (évidemment), Lucina & Pit & Shulk (oui, trois pour le prix d'un ! C'est pas merveilleux, les soldes ?), Zelda, Samus (d'après vous, qui est à l'origine de sa si grande importance dans ce chapitre ? La réponse est juste le nom juste à côté du sien, à gauche), Chrom (oui, oui, il fait pas mal d'apparition pour une fois... je plaisante, il est toujours là, voyons), et les autres qui servent surtout de caméos (même Palutena !).**

 **_Baby-Sitting improvisé_**

« C'est assez étrange. On dirait Pit mais... rétréci.

— Robin, tu penses que c'est... Lucy ? Lucy, c'est toi ?

— Attends ? Ce gamin blondinet c'est... _WHAT THE FUCK_ ! »

Les propos vulgaires de Snake décrivaient assez bien ce que tout le monde pensait : qu'est-ce qui se passait?

Tous – ou presque – les Smasheurs et Smasheuses étaient réunis dans un salon sans que, pour une fois, cela soit le chaos. En fait, un étrange silence régnait.

Un silence qui s'expliquait aisément par un phénomène des plus étonnants qui venait de se produire.

Sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, une lumière blanche avait brusquement illuminé Lucina, Pit et Shulk. Lorsque la lumière faiblit jusqu'à disparaitre, les trois Smasheurs ne se trouvaient plus là. À la place se tenaient leurs clones miniatures de cinq ans. En quelques secondes ils avaient été changés en enfants.

Qui était à l'origine de cet étrange changement d'apparence (et d'âge) ? Personne ne le savait. Sauf quelques-uns qui, en voyant Palutena s'approcher de Lucina comme si de rien n'était, se disaient que la déesse devait être derrière tout ça. Après, pour quelle raison Palutena les aurait rétrécis ? Personne ne le savait. En même temps, personne ne comprenait vraiment les agissements Palutena et tous s'en tenaient à une seule règle : mieux valait ne pas savoir, histoire de ne pas contrarier la déesse. Link en faisait assez les frais pour qu'on sache que les Smasheuses étaient très imprévisibles et dangereuses si on les dérangeait.

Donc on laissa Palutena à côté de la mini-Lucina. La déesse paraissait si heureuse qu'il serait de très mauvais augure de la déranger.

Même Chrom n'osait pas s'approcher, alors qu'il tendait pitoyablement les bras vers sa fille chérie, l'air attristé de ne pas pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Il fallait le comprendre : il n'avait jamais vu sa fille aussi jeune ! C'était une partie de sa vie qu'il avait raté (enfin... pas encore vécu, en l'occurrence) et il voulait en profiter mais sa femme lui avait fait savoir que ce serait une mauvaise idée de s'approcher de Palutena, qui veillait au grain comme une louve avec ses petits.

« Ce n'est pas grave, dit Robin dans une tentative (peu fructueuse) de consoler son mari. Tu vivras ça quand Lucina de notre époque grandira.

— Oui mais c'est pas pareil...

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux ? »

C'était Tip qui venait de parler. Pour une fois, il ne criait et ne se plaignait pas, se contentant de regarder son jumeau miniature d'un air perplexe. Pit, du haut de ses cinq ans et ses ailes miniatures, volait gaiement autour de Tip, comme un petit cupidon. Vu sa grimaça, Tip n'aimait pas ça. Et Pit ne comprenait pas, rigolant aussi doucement qu'un enfant de cinq ans le pouvait.

À cette question, personne ne sut quoi répondre. Notamment parce que la probable responsable de cette situation – Palutena – ne voudrait pas qu'on arrange... _ça_.

« Vous pensez que c'est temporaire ? demanda Zelda – oui, parce que Zelda et Samus étaient là, avec Link, évidemment.

— Espérons que non... marmonna Link.

— Oh, il faudrait faire quelques recherches mais cela m'étonnerait que ça dure, déclara Robin.

— Merci Farore...

— Par contre, en attendant, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser dans cet état. Regardez-les. Personne ne laisse des enfants de cinq ans seuls, voyons.

— Sauf que généralement, des enfants de cinq ont des parents pour les surveiller Ceux-là n'en ont pas !

— Eh, Lucy en a ! s'exclama Chrom, outré.

— Et puis, techniquement, Pit n'a pas de parents, fit remarquer Tip. C'est un ange.

— Mais si c'est un ange... est-ce que ça veut dire que Pit est... mort ? s'étonna Marth, horrifié à cette idée.

— Euh... ouais, peut-être ? Enfin, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça mais bon... Oh, et puis on s'en fiche ! On peut revenir à l'essentiel ? On fait quoi, d'eux ?

— On pourrait désigner quelqu'un pour les surveiller jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une solution. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Robin, qui avait dit cela distraitement en fouillant dans un de ses grimoires. Elle leva les yeux, remarquant que tous la fixaient étrangement.

« Quoi ? quel est le problème ?

— Eh bien... c'est une bonne idée, commença Zelda, mais...

— Qui est le crétin qui va s'en charger ? termina Tip pour elle, en jetant un regard noir aux autres Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas moi. Trouvez-vous un autre pigeon. »

Personne ne sut qui allait être le ''pigeon'' de la farce (ou est-ce le dindon ?... est-ce que tous Smasheurs et Smasheuses savaient ce que c'était un dindon, au moins ?).

« Moi ! s'écria aussitôt Chrom. Je veux veiller sur ma fille chérie.

— Hors de question, refusa aussitôt Robin.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu ne voudras veiller que sur Lucy mais qu'il y a trois enfants à surveiller. Et te connaissant, Shulk et Pit vont mal finir parce que tu seras tellement concentré sur Lucy que tu ne les remarqueras pas. En plus, tu risques de faire peur à ta fille.

— Peur à Lucy ? Moi ? Jamais de la vie ! Je suis son père.

— Et moi sa mère, donc je dis que non, tu ne t'en chargeras pas. »

La discussion fut close, avec un Chrom qui partit bouder dans un coin et Robin qui s'en moqua éperdument, retournant à ses recherches dans son grimoire.

Ainsi, les Smasheurs et Smasheuses étaient revenus au point de départ. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Zelda, qui réfléchissait sérieusement à la question, sourit et se tourne vers son fidèle héros du temps.

« Link va s'en charger. N'est-ce pas, Link ?

— Oui, princesse Zelda ! s'écria bêtement l'épéiste avant de cligner des yeux. Euh, attendez... quoi ? N-NON ! C'EST DE QUESTION !

— Trop tard, tu as dit que tu le ferais ! moqua Tip.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Link, je t'aiderai à cette tâche, assura Zelda en souriant. Et Samus aussi. »

Samus, qui jusque-là ne réagissait pas vraiment à la situation, tourna sa tête (ou sa visière ?) à toute allure vers la princesse.

« Mais oui, tu verras, Sammy, ce sera amusant, ajouta la princesse, sans vraiment faire attention à la détresse évidente de la chasseuse de prime.

— Mais oui, _Sammy_ , ça sera amusant ! » répéta Link avec un sourire narquois – quitte à devoir subir ça, autant qu'il ne soit pas seul à souffrir.

Personne ne s'étonna qu'une explosion retentisse et que Link soit envoyé au loin après s'être pris un missile de la part de Samus Aran. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais...

. . .

« Bien, déjà, je pense qu'il faudrait fixer quelques règles. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait une liste de chose à faire et de choses à ne pas faire. »

Se tenant côte à côte s'en s'étriper – ce qui relevait du miracle – Link et Samus hochèrent la tête alors qu'ils écoutaient les explications de Zelda qui venait de faire apparaitre un tableau noir derrière elle. Autour d'eux, dans ce qui semblait être une salle de jeu pour enfant – ils étaient d'ailleurs pratiquement certain qu'elle n'existait pas avant aujourd'hui, cette salle... –, Lucina (oui, oui, on avait réussi à l'éloigner de Palutena sans que celle-ci ne le remarque), Shulk et Pit jouaient comme des enfants de cinq ans le faisaient.

Il y avait pleins d'indications, dans ce tableau. Comme l'avait dit Zelda. On pourrait croire que ces indications seraient utiles mais... leur contenu était pour le moins saugrenu.

 _— Ne pas oublier de nourrir les petits._

 _— S'assurer qu'ils n'utilisent pas leurs pouvoirs les uns contre les autres sinon cela risque de mal finir._

 _— Jouer de l'ocarina (donc ça, c'est le rôle de Link) pour les endormir lors de leur sieste._

 _— Garder Bowser Jr (parce qu'on sait tous qu'il va tenter de venir déranger tout le monde) loin des petits._

 _— Samus, on ne leur donne pas de coup de pied, d'accord ? Pense à Pikachu : tu ne lui donnerais jamais de coup de pied, n'est-ce pas ? alors, avec les petits, c'est exactement la même chose._

 _— Link ne doit pas crier derrière eux._

« C'est quoi ces indications à la con ? » jura Link.

Zelda prit un air embêté, se tournant vers le tableau.

« Tu n'aimes pas ce que j'ai marqué ? »

Link déglutit. Oh, la gaffe...

« C'est toi qui a marqué ça ?

— Oui.

— Ah ben, c-c'est très bien ! C'est très clair et... et... Samus approuve ! »

Samus se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Étonnamment, cela fit sourire Zelda.

« Merci Samus. »

Link se força à ne pas paraitre outré qu'un haussement d'épaule soit considéré comme une meilleure réponse que lui. En fait, à un moment, il devrait arrêter d'être surpris par une telle injustice.

« Monde pourri... murmura-t-il tout de même.

— Mmh ? Tu as dit quelque chose, Link ? demanda Zelda.

— N-non ! »

Il se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi, comme un lapin chassé par un renard (oui, cette comparaison était nulle, mais c'était la seule lui venant à l'esprit) ? Il n'était pas en présence de ces folles de Robin et Palutena, pour l'amour de Farore ! C'était Zelda devant lui. Sa douce et aimable princesse. Pas des sorcières qui voulaient sa mort parce qu'il avait dit un mot de travers...

Link sentit quelque chose tirer sur ses collants. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua que c'était Shulk.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Shulk ? demanda doucement Zelda.

— Areuh, areuh... »

Les trois adultes se regardèrent, perplexe. Sauf qu'avant qu'un des trois ne puisse se demander quoi répondre à Shulk, Lucina arriva et dit de sa voix – trop mignonne selon Chrom – de petite fille de cinq ans :

« Shulk veut voler. »

Clairement, il y avait une certaine différence d'intelligence entre Lucina qui parlait déjà très bien à cinq ans et Shulk qui s'exprimait comme un bébé. Et où en étant Pit, lui ? Eh bien, puisqu'il était en train de foncer dans un mur en volant sans aucune raison, ça n'allait pas très fort non, niveau intelligence.

« Vous êtes sûres qu'ils ont tous les trois le même âge ? demanda Link.

— Tu veux qu'on aille demander à Palutena ? proposa Zelda.

— Non ! C'est très bien comme ça, en fait. »

Zelda ne remarqua pas le regard paniqué de l'élu et se concentra de nouveau sur Shulk.

« Que pensez-vous que Lucina veut dire par ''voler'' ? Voler comme Pit ?

— Euh... ça risque d'être difficile, annonça Link.

— C'est certain. Une idée, Samus ? »

Pour toute réponse, Samus s'approcha de Shulk qui, surprenamment, ne paraissait pas du tout effrayer de voir une personne dans une sorte d'armure colossale venir vers lui et s'accroupit devant l'enfant, l'attrapant dans ses bras.

« Euh... qu'est-ce que tu fais, maudit robot ? demanda Link.

— Link, je croyais que nous étions d'accord sur le fait que ce Samus n'était pas un robot ?

— Ah oui. Désolé, Zelda, c'est la force de l'habitude. Je reprends : qu'est-ce que tu fais, maudite... euh... chasseuse de prime ? »

Évidemment, Samus ne lui répondit pas. Le contraire l'aurait étonné. À la place, Samus se releva et, tenant toujours Shulk dans ses mains, envoya celui-ci dans les airs avant de le rattraper sans difficulté.

Link sentit sa mâchoire tombée. Elle allait tuer Shulk !

« Oh, bonne idée, Sammy ! »

Comment ça, bonne idée ? pourquoi Zelda approuvait-elle ça ? Et pourquoi Shulk rigolait-il ? Ne devait-il pas être paniqué à l'idée d'être dans les airs et de risquer de tomber ? ... oui, bon, après c'était un enfant de cinq avec l'intelligence d'un bambin de deux ans (et encore, c'était insultant pour les bambins) donc ça n'avait pas grand-chose d'étonnant que ça l'amuse.

« Tante Zelda ? »

Link écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il regarda, incrédule, Lucina s'approcher de Zelda. Depuis quand Zelda était la tante de Lucina ? Dans quel univers s'était possible, ça ? et qui était l'imbécile qui avait dit que Zelda pouvait être la tante de Lucina ?

Probablement une idée de Chrom... Link allait avoir une longue conversation avec lui.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, ma chérie ? demanda gentiment Zelda à la petite fille.

— Je m'ennuie, annonça la fillette. On peut aller lire un livre ?

— Bien sûr. Laisse-moi deux secondes et on y va. »

Zelda se tourna vers Link.

« Link, je te confie le soin de surveiller Pit, d'accord ?

— Hein ? »

Link jeta un coup d'œil à Pit, qui avait arrêté de foncer dans le mur pour taper sur celui-ci de ses petites mains. Dans quel but ? il n'en savait rien.

« Merci. À tout à l'heure !

— Z-Zelda ! »

Trop tard, Zelda partait déjà avec une Lucina toute joyeuse d'avoir trouvé une occupation. Apparemment elle avait pris son absence de réponse comme une confirmation...

« Aïe. »

Ah, finalement les ailes de Pit avaient arrêté de fonctionner et voilà que l'ange était tombé au sol.

Link se figea. Oh non, il savait ce qui allait arriver : Pit se mit à pleurer.

Le héros du temps grimaça tandis qu'il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles. Que Farore lui vienne en aide...

. . .

Merci Farore, Palutena, Master Hand, Dieu ou on-ne-sait-pas-qui-encore, Robin avait rapidement trouvé une solution au problème des ''juniors''. Au grand drame de Chrom qui voulait profiter de quelques instants avec sa fille. Il avait bien tenté de s'opposer mais entre Robin et Link qui étaient prêts à faire revenir Lucina, Pit et Shulk à la normal, il n'était pas arrivé à grand-chose.

Il avait donc dû se résigner.

« Je pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais c'est bon de te revoir, Pit.

— Oh, merci, Tip ! »

Tip souffla. Mince, pourquoi il avait ça, lui ? Il aurait dû se taire et, comme ça, lui et Pit – maintenant normal – marcheraient calmement (il appuyait sur le ''calmement'') dans le couloir.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça...

— Je savais qu'au fond, tu m'aimais bien !

— Hé, n'en tire pas de conclusion active ! s'exclama aussitôt Tip. C'est juste que tu es moins épuisant là que quand tu es un gamin de cinq ans, c'est tout ! »

Alors que Tip tentait de garder éloigné un Pit qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui pour lui faire un câlin, une chose des plus surprenantes arriva. Chrom passa à toute vitesse dans le couloir, une lettre dans les mains et sa fille – revenue à la normal, c'est-à-dire à son âge – à ses côtés.

« YOUHOU ! JE VAIS ÊTRE UN SMASHEUR ! UN VRAI DE VRAI ! C'EST LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE !

— Bravo père ! s'exclama Lucina en applaudissant son paternel.

— OH, MERCI MA FILLE CHÉRIE ! VIENS DANS MES BRAS, LUCY ! NOUS ALLONS EN AVERTIR TA MÈRE PUIS CÉLÉBRER CELA COMME IL SE DOIT ! »

Sur ce, les deux membres de la sainte-lignée d'Ylisse disparurent à l'angle.

Les anges s'observèrent, perplexe. Puis Tip prit un air agacé et croisa les bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à celui-là ?

— Oh, pas grand-chose. »

Les (pas) jumeaux sursautèrent alors que la Déesse Palutena apparue derrière eux.

« Bordel, ça va pas d'apparaitre comme ça ? grommela Tip, une main sur le cœur.

— Que voulez-vous dire par ça, Palutena ? demanda Pit.

— Eh bien, Chrom vient de recevoir une lettre disant que pour le prochain tournoi, il était autorisé à participer en tant que Smasheur.

— Ah ! Cela explique son étrange comportement...

— Mmh...

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Oh, tout va bien. Ne t'en fais pas, Pit. »

Pit parut déconcerté mais n'insista pas, permettant à Palutena de ruminer tranquillement.

Chrom allait rejoindre le tournoi. Cela voulait dire qu'il serait plus que jamais présent pour sa fille. Ce qui voulait aussi dire que Palutena aurait moins d'occasion de passer du temps avec son épéiste préférée.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se débarrasser de Chrom.

* * *

 **Oui, j'ai appris récemment que Chrom allait enfin être un Smasheur. J'ai trouvé ça assez amusant puisque c'était devenu un gag qu'il ne soit pas Smasheur. Donc rendons à César ce qui appartient à César, et laissons Chrom content d'être un futur Smasheur.**


End file.
